Un Aller Simple
by Johncourtepatte
Summary: Notre trio favori,en pleine bataille de Poudlard, se fait aspirer par un passé révolu, Harry y fera la connaissance de ces parents dans une époque où le trouble s'installe dans le monde de la magie, son plus grand ennemi voyant sa puissance croître. Le trio doit trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui mais sauront-ils tirer profit de ce répit? Un voyage initiatique plein de surprises.
1. Chapter 1: Piégés par l'échapatoire

**Chapitre 1: Piégés par** **l'échappatoire**

Notre histoire commence alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en pleine recherche du diadème de Serdaigle dans la Salle sur Demande. Une fois piégés par les flammes ils paniquèrent, Hermione apercevant un sablier dans une pile d'objets fut prise d'une idée, d'une idée folle!

\- Accio!

Le sabiler vint à elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait! Paniqua Ron

\- C'est un puissant retourneur de temps! S'exclama Hermione en examinant l'objet, mais il ne fonctionne pas comme le mien celui-la doit être réactiver pour revenir dans le présent. Donc nous repartons dans le passé, nous déposons des Balais ici et retournons dans le présent pour les emprunter et échapper aux flammes.

\- Mais l'horcruxe ! Opposa Harry

\- Ces flammes sont un Feudeymon! Expliqua Hermione en s'affairant sur le sablier. C'est un sortilège de magie noir très dangereux qui à pour caractéristique de détruire les horcruxes!

Alors qu'elle avait presque finit de préparer leur voyage elle ne vit pas une langue de flammes foncer sur elle par le dessus et ce furent Ron et Harry qui se jetèrent sur elle pour la pousser hors de la trajectoire des flammes. Tombants tout les trois au sol ils virent l'endroit ou se tenait la jeune fille une secondes au par avant brûler, et le sablier que tenait Hermione fut projeté de ses mains et se fracassa sur le sol!

\- Oh non... Fut tout ce qu' Hermione eut le temps de dire avant qu'ils ne soient tout les trois aspirés dans le néant.

Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement, il aperçut alors un ciel bleu indigo au dessus de lui et fut surpris de la douceur du temps autour de lui. Alors qu'il se redressait en observant autour de lui il vit que le soleil devait être levée depuis trois heures au maximum, Ron et Hermione étaient la aussi et se redressèrent également. Il fut soulagé de les voir, ils avaient atterris dans une banlieue moldu calme en ce qui semblait être une douce matinée de Printemps

\- Nous avons réussi! S'exclama Ron

Mais son enthousiasme fut douché lorsque Hermione leur expliqua qu'ils étaient piégés

\- Oui mais nous n'avons pas le Retourneur de Temps pour revenir dans le présent et aucune idée de l'époque à laquelle nous avons voyagé

Harry en était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle mais n'avait voulu la formuler à haute voix.

\- Eh bien, que fait-on maintenant? Demanda Ron. On vas au chemin de Traverse pour savoir à quelle époque nous sommes?

\- Non. Répondit aussitôt Hermione. Nous ne savons rien du temps remonté, on aurait aussi bien put remonté de trois mois que de dix ans ou plus! Donc en premier lieu on se fiche de la date et je vais vous apprendre à modifier votre apparence avec l'aide de votre baguette puis nous apprendront à maintenir un autre visage sur une longue période. Il ne faut absolument pas montrer nos vrais visages. Ensuite Harry ce coup ci tu n'as pas le choix tu vas t'entraîner a l'occlumancie de manière rigoureuse car Tu-Sais-Qui ne dois en aucun cas apprendre qu'il lui est possible de voyager dans le temps.

\- J'ai déjà essayer Hermione! Tu sais que je n'y arrive pas!

\- Je vais t'aider, j'ai un livre qui traite du sujet que j'ai "emprunter" à Poudlard l'an passer, avant de partir pour la chasse aux Horcruxes. Il se trouve que Rogue a utilisé une méthode plus qu' obsolète pour ton enseignement, car il y a un tas d'exercices à mettre en pratique avant de repousser une attaque, notamment pour prendre conscience des facultés de son esprit. Et on n'est pas obligé de fermer son esprit il suffit de se concentrer sur un souvenir banal pour empêcher l'agresseur de voir quoique se soit d'autre. Enfin quant tout ça seras fait nous chercheront un moyen de rentrer dans notre époque.

Harry sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause demanda où ils se cacheraient

\- La forêt de Dean me semble idéale. Dit Hermione malgré la mou de Ron

Ils transplanérent donc et installèrent le camp. Hermione était intransigeant sur les entraînements et ils maîtrisèrent le changements de visage à la perfection au bout de une semaine, même si ils avaient encore du mal à maintenir le faux visage en place.

Hermione avait commencé dés le début de l'entrainement à exiger deux heures de méditation quotidiennes de la part de Harry, suivit par Ron qui avait décréter qu'ils se devaient d'être solidaires. Un jour Hermione revint de courses sous la cape avec un journal moldu qu'elle avait subtilisé.

Tout les trois n'en revenaient pas: ils avaient fait un bon de plus de vingt ans dans le passé ils étaient aujourd'hui le mercredi 5 Mai 1976 !

Ils étaient donc arrivés le 17 Avril 1976

Harry était rester alors absorbé par ses pensées pendant plusieurs heures, ses parents étaient en vie! Et si ses calculs étaient exact il était même plus vieux que eux! Il en avait mal à la tête et décida de se remettre aux exercices confiés par Hermione. Cela faisait donc trois semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés et ils arrivaient de mieux en mieux à maintenir leurs faux visages. Ils avaient décider de changer le strict minimum car le maintien en était simplifié. Harry avait donc les cheveux longs et châtains lui descendant en dessous des épaules, un nez plus fin et un menton plus large que le sien. En revanche il avait conserver ces yeux verts. Ron avait opté pour des cheveux mi-longs et blond cendrés, des yeux gris, et avait légèrement matifié sa peau pour ne plus présenter de taches de rousseur. Hermione quant a elle avait changer ces cheveux en un brun profond et ils étaient dorénavant lisses et soyeux, ses yeux étaient bleu océan et son nez plus aquilin.

Les exercices qu'elle donnait a Harry, et donc à Ron qui regrettait sa tirade sur la solidarité, au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, devenaient de plus en plus complexes, le dernier en date consistait a effectuer le sortilège du Patronus tout en faisant varier pendant la réalisation du sortilège le souvenir utilisé. Harry aurait pensé s'en sortir admirablement, mais ce n'était pas le cas: à chaque changement de souvenir le Patronus vacillait et devenait moins intense pour disparaître au troisième ou quatrième souvenir.

Les semaines passaient, Mai laissant place à Juin, alors que la métamorphose du visage devenait naturelle pour les trois compères qui maintenait leurs faux visages même durant leur sommeil. Le progrès dans l'exercice du Patronus était, quant à lui, laborieux.

Durant les rares périodes de repos Harry avait pris l'habitude de lire les livres que son amie transportait, et il réalisait qu'il y en avait un nombre impressionnant. Si ils n'en arrivaient pas au niveaux d'Hermione, les deux garçons avait plus où moins découvert le plaisir de lire pendant le temps libre, se plonger totalement dans un livre sans ne laisser place aucune au quotidien, tromper son esprit en oubliant momentanément le passage du temps.

Il fut décider, début Juin, alors que Ron souhaitait aller sur le chemin de Traverse maintenant qu'ils savaient maintenir leur faux visage, qu'ils attendraient au moins la mi-Juillet pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, que tous les élèves soient rentrés de Poudlard et que les familles commencent à vouloir flâner avec leurs enfants. Ils attendraient aussi de pouvoir repousser une attaque mentale.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la troisième semaine du mois de Juin que le cerf argenté arrêta de vaciller et gambadât fièrement alors que Harry changeait de souvenir à une vitesse de plus en plus ahurissante, le cerf semblait même se renforcer a chaque souvenir. Hermione après l'avoir applaudit lui dit qu'il était prêt à passer à la dernière étape.

La dernière étape était repousser une attaque mentale. Ce serait Hermione qui lancerais le sort et elle leur dit qu'elle ne les ménagerait pas, qu'elle chercherais les informations les plus intéressantes comme le ferais un véritable légilimens

Alors que Harry se tenait debout sans baguette Hermione lui expliqua que elle s'était entraîner a lancer le sortilège de Légilimancie pendant que les deux autres s'entraînaient à l'Oclumancie. Elle pointât sa baguette sur son ami et s'exclama:

\- Legilimens!

L'effet fut immédiat et Harry se revit courir pour échapper au flammes dans la Salle sur Demande, puis les flammes devinrent la chevelure flamboyante d'une jeune rouquine gambadant devant lui le tirant par la main vers un placard à balais. A la vu de ce souvenir Hermione sourit et fit changer le souvenir. Tout était noir en dehors de quatre fine raies de Lumière perçant à travers l'aération de la porte du placard qu'avait installé l'oncle Vernon qui criait: "Sur le toit de l'école! Ne manquait plus que ça!". Maintenant les toits de Londre défilait sous ses yeux alors qu'il venait de récupérer la cou...

Harry se reprit: il devait cacher ses souvenirs, il tenta de repousser Hermione mais la coupe s'imposait quant même à son esprit et alors que le professeur Dumbledore se matérialisa dans son bureau, face à Harry, ce dernier se concentra sur l'image du phénix du directeur, il sentit son esprit être poussé vers Dumbledore et la conversation qui commençait mais il restait concentré sur le phénix occultant même le bruit de la conversation. Quant sont esprit fut poussé vers la suite, il se cramponna à cet vision du phénix, et alors que sa vision du bureau se déformait, comme poussé et tractée vers ailleurs le phénix vacilla mais lui resta relativement fixe.

Tout cessa et Hermione prit la parole:

\- Bravo Harry! tu n'as pas réussi à me repoussé mais tu as finit par m'empêcher de voir ce que je voulais voir. Ce n'est pas optimal mais c'est un bon début!

Hermione expliqua alors que ce concentré sur quelque chose d'anodin était une des techniques d'Occlumancie les plus répandue mais que cela ne fonctionnerais pas contre un maître légilimens et qu'il fallait donc qu'il arrive à la repoussé complètement et même à l'empêcher d'entrer.

Il la repoussa quelques jours plus tard pendant une intrusion ou Hermione allait retirer son attaque quant elle ressentit une violente secousse et fut projeter en arrière et se retrouva assise devant un Harry radieux. Se relevant en se massant le derrière elle demanda:

\- Je rêve ou tu m'a mise dehors à coup de pied dans le derrière?

\- Je trouvait l'image amusante. répondit Harry avec un sourire encore plus large devant une Hermione mi-amusé mi-exaspérée et un Ron qui s'était assis pris d'un énorme fou rire. Puis encore deux semaines plus tard Harry réussit à empêcher Hermione d'entrer dans son esprit.

Ron avait insister pour terminer lui aussi son entrainement d'occlumancie avant de partir de la forêt ou ils étaient à l'abris en arguant que il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour arrêter juste avant la fin. Mais ces amis n'étaient pas dupes et ils savaient que, comme eux, il n'avait pas envie de se replonger dans la guerre alors que ces dernières semaines avait été heureuses pour la première fois depuis un an malgré l'inquiétude qu'ils ressentaient pour leurs proches restés à leur époque.

Ron réussit le test du Patronus deux jours après Harry et mit peu de temps de plus que Harry pour chasser Hermione de son esprit. Ils passèrent donc la fin de la journée de sa réussite à décider de ce qu'ils feraient ensuite.

Il fut convenu qu'ils commenceraient par le Chemin de Traverse car Ils avaient encore pas mal de sous et Hermione refusait de manier la baguette de Bellatrix qu'elle avait récupérée durant l'altercation au manoir Malfoy. Il enchaîneraient par une visite chez Fleury & Bott pour voir ce qu'ils trouveraient sur les voyages temporels, avant de prendre une glace chez Florian Fortârome pour écouter les conversations des tables voisines et prendre la température de l'époque.

C'est donc lundi matin de bonne heure que Harry, Ron et Hermione rangèrent leur camp pour transplaner au Chaudron Baveur. Tom, le tenancier, les salua étrangementet tous les clients du pub semblaient les observer. En effet les quatre hommes assis au comptoir se retournèrent vers eux, toutes conversations s'arrêtèrent tandis que les sorciers se trouvant dos à l'entrée se retournaient. Une petite sorcière au fond de la pièce montât même sur la table pour mieux les voir.

\- Nos vêtements! Leur souffla Hermione

En effet ils étaient tout les trois habillés de leurs vêtements moldus car plus pratiques pour le camping sauvage. D'un même geste les trois sortirent leur baguette et métamorphosèrent leurs habits moldus en somptueuses robes de sorcier.

L'effet fut immédiat: toutes les conversations reprirent et Tom leur sourit. Toutes? Si le trio avait fait plus attention ils auraient remarqué que deux sorciers portant de lourdes capes à capuches n'avaient pas repris leur conversation.

Le Trio se dirigea vers la cour intérieur pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Harry fut déçut de découvrir le Chemin de Traverse ressemblant à celui qu'il avait trouvé avant de débuter sa sixième année. Les vendeurs ambulants tentaient de revendre toutes sortes d'amulettes, potions et autres grigris, tandis que l'ambiance n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'il l'aurait souhaiter.

\- Allons Harry, à quoi tu t'attendait ici aussi la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui fait rage. lui dit Ron. Alors que Hermione semblait avoir une objection qu'elle ne formula pas.

-Je sais bien, répondit Harry, mais j'aurais tellement voulut revoir le Chemin de Traverse que nous fréquentions durant les premières années! Et pis, ça me rappelle tout le mal qu'il répand autour de lui et que nous n'avons put endiguer.

Il marchèrent en silence jusque chez Ollivander. A peine eurent ils passer la porte que plusieurs phénomènes se produisirent: la cloche signalant l'entrée d'un client sonna, un bruit en arrière boutique retentit indiquant que le vendeur arrivait et la bourse autour du coup de Harry s'agita. Harry retira la bourse du tour de son cou et la déposa précipitamment sur le bureau alors que des étincelles en jaillissait par gerbes entières. Les secouassent s'accélérèrent quant le bourse prit feu dans un brasier bleu projetant des étincelles rouges sous le regards médusés des quatre spectateurs. Le phénomène disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Harry vit alors un des morceau de sa baguette qui dépassait de la bourse il tendit la main pour le ranger, mais quant sa peau entra en contact avec le bois de houx il ressentit une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis son premier passage au Chemin de Traverse. Il s'empressa alors de saisir sa baguette et de la tirer de la bourse. Il fut envahit d'une sensation grisante de plénitude. Les flammes dans les lampes aux murs s'intensifiaient, Ses cheveux fouettait l'air comme en pleine bourrasque alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre courant d'air. Un sourire radieux s'étira sur son visage: Sa baguette était entière!

Pour la première fois depuis Godric's Hollow il se sentait confiant et fort, il était persuader de ses chances de vaincre!

\- Elle est réparée! s'exclama Harry

 _\- Prior incanta estatum!_ Souffla Ollivander

\- Qu'est-ce? Demanda Hermione

\- Quant la même baguette se retrouve en deux exemplaire au même endroit mais dans un état différent elle interagissent pour tirer les avantage chacune de l'état de l'autre: dans le cas présent je devine que cette baguette en bois de houx était brisée et qu'elle à copiée l'intégrité physique de l'autre en conservant l'expérience qu'elle a acquis de son coté. Expliqua le vendeur.

Après deux secondes de mutisme, le temps d'assimilé ces nouvelles informations Harry réagit instinctivement et pointât sa baguette vers l'entrée de la boutique et tout les stores se baissèrent pour masquer la rue tandis que la pancarte à l'entrée se retourna pour indiquer "Fermée". Hermione et Ron aussi avait réagit: Hermione avait diminuer au maximum l'éclat des lampes et Ron tenait Ollivander en joug de sa baguette

\- Je vous prévient, ne bougez pas d'un pouce! Menaça Ron

Ollivander ne semblait qu'a moitié surpris de cette réaction

\- Je ne sais pas comment cela ce fait que cette baguette soit deux fois au même endroit au même moment mais j'aurais dut me douter que vous ne voudriez pas que je le sache.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela change pour ma baguette? Demanda Harry

\- Eh bien L'art de la confection des baguettes nous apprends pleins de choses mais il y a certaines hypothèses que l'on est rarement à même de confirmer. Aujourd'hui vous venez d'en confirmer une! À part le faite qu'elle fonctionne à nouveau il vous faut savoir que une baguette acquiert de l'expérience, autant de la pratique magique elle même, que du sorcier qui la manie et une baguette briser qui serait reformer apprendrait beaucoup sur sa constitution propre et serait donc ensuite mieux consciente de son propre fonctionnement.

\- Ce qui veut dire? S'impatienta Harry.

\- Félicitation jeune homme votre baguette, en plus d'être plus précise qu'avant, canaliseras beaucoup mieux votre magie. En d'autres termes les sortilèges que vous lancerez seront plus puissants mais également plus précis. La contrepartie c'est que ces sortilèges nécessiteront donc une plus grande maîtrise, mais si cette baguette vous a garder comme sorcier c'est qu'elle vous en estime capable.

\- Bon on fait quoi de lui? Demanda Ron ramenant Harry à la réalité. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça il devineras pour nous ci ce n'est déjà fait.

\- Comme pour les mangemorts de Tottenham Court Road. Répondit Harry. Il ne faut pas prendre de risques inutiles. Hermione à toi l'honneur. Mr Ollivander nous sommes désolés pour ça.

Hermione s'avança baguette tendue devant le vendeur qui semblait paniqué et cherchant des yeux une issue

\- Sil vous plait ne me tuez pas, je ne dirait ...

\- _Oubliettes_! S'exclama Hermione

Aussitôt le visage du marchand redevint paisible tandis que Harry et Ron remettait la boutique dans le même état que quant ils étaient entrés.

\- Oui, bonjour. Lequel d'entre vous désire une baguette?

\- Moi. Répondit Hermione l'air de rien.

Une fois la transaction effectuée ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie Fleury & Bott. Mais après deux heures de recherche infructueuses le libraire leur demanda de sortir si ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'acheter le moindre livre.

\- Il faut aller chercher dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard! Dit Hermione

\- Quoi?! Mais tu es malade, Tu te rends compte qu'en plus c'est la période des vacances d'été, on ne pourras même pas se fondre dans la masse des élèves?!

\- Justement Ron, avec la cape de Harry et la Carte du Maraudeur on seras à l'abri de toutes les mauvaises rencontres et ...

-Très bien, ne perdons pas de temps! coupa Harry

-Vous êtes malades... se résigna Ron

Ils transplanérent donc à Pré-au-Lard. Après avoir sortit la Carte et la Cape qu'ils revêtirent ils se rendirent dans la cave de chez Honeydukes et empruntèrent le passage secret de la Sorcière Borgne. La Carte ne leur avait été d'aucune utilité car le château était quasi vide hormis quelques professeurs et le concierge. Comme il en avait l'habitude en leur temps Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Arrivés dans la Réserve il dévêtirent la cape que Harry rangea soigneusement dans sa robe et se mirent à la recherche de livres traitant du voyage temporel tout en ayant déposé la carte ouverte à leur table de travail pour être avertis si quelqu'un venait. Arrivés au bout de la rangée intitulée: " _Le temps et ses_ _mystères_ " ils découvrirent un livre nommé: " _Le voyage temporel enfin une réalité?_ " . Ils durent le détacher de la chaîne qui le reliait au mur pour l'emmener à leur table de travail, non loin de là. Ils allèrent donc au sommaire puis à une page qui semblait traiter des accidents de voyage dans le temps qu' Hermione lut à haute voix:

\- " _Il est évident que personne n'ai tester l'hypothèse d'une erreur car préparer un voyage dans le temps sans y consacrer toute son attention serait pour le moins idiot. Mais dans le cas où une erreur surviendrait il serait possible de l'annuler pour revenir plus ou moins au point de départ. Pour cela il faudrait retrouver la cause du voyage et suivre en détail les instructions si-dessous_ "

Ensuite était décrite les différentes méthode à suivre en fonction du déclencheur du voyage ( Sortilège, Retourneur de Temps ou Potion du Voyageur Temporel)

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de moyen de voyager dans le temps! S'exclama Ron

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu! La procédure pour rentrer chez nous est plus que complexe il faut retrouver ce retourneur de temps qui normalement doit se trouver dans la salle sur demande et à cette époque-ci, puis il va falloir le réparer ce qui prend plusieurs mois au minimum, sachant que ce livre n'indique rien sur comment le faire. Ensuite il faudra attendre les deux dates de départ et d'arriver, mais dans une seule et même année, pour jeter deux sorts spécifique sur le retourneur qui nous donneras alors un objet que nous devrons laisser infuser dans une nouvelle potion qu'il faudra boire avant d'actionner le retourneur de temps qui nous ramèneras chez nous! Et c'est de loin les potions et les sorts les plus complexe que je n'aurais jamais effectuer. Sans compter que nous devront attendre l'année prochaine pour les sorts sur le retourneur de temps. Tout cela vas prendre énormément de temps, seras extrêmement compliqué et nous allons devoir faire tout cela sans modifier le futur!

\- Bon rangeons le livre et allons chercher le retourneur de temps. Décréta Harry

Hermione sortit un morceau de parchemin vierge et une plume, les ensorcela et au bout de quelques seconde le texte de la page fut recopier sur le parchemin qu' Hermione rangea méticuleusement tandis que Ron rangeait le livre et que Harry s'en retournait vers la Carte quant...

\- Que faites-vous dans ce château? interrogea une voit qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement

En se retournant ils découvrirent le professeur Dumbledore baguette en main et pointer sur eux.

Harry ressentit d'abord une grande joie de le voir en vie, puis il fut en colère pour tout ce qu'ils avaient subis pour suivre ses instructions. Enfin il fut triste car leur ancien directeur ne se souvenait plus d'eux. Il vit que Dumbledore le regardait avec insistance et Harry ferma aussitôt son esprit en espérant que les deux autres aient eût la même idée.

\- Alors? les pressa le directeur.

Hermione s'avança pour répondre et Harry en profita pour bouger discrètement sa baguette de manière a viser la carte

\- Bonjour Monsieur, commença Hermione. Je suis Hermione Grants et voici mes amis Ronald Walker et Harry Carter. Nous sommes...

\- Vous! Héla Dumbledore à l'adresse de Harry en le mettant en joug. Encore un mouvement et je vous stupéfixes

Harry jura intérieurement il visait bien la carte mais n'eut pas le temps de lancer la formule pour refermer la carte. Il espéra que la méthode informulé fonctionnerait avec la Carte. Tout en maintenant son esprit fermé à toute intrusion il pensa " _Méfait accomplit_ ". À son grand soulagement la carte s'effaça. Il rangea alors sa baguette dans sa poche arrière et montra ses mains à présent vides en signe de coopération. Hermione reprit donc la parole détournant le professeur de Harry

\- Professeur Dumbledore, je présume? Demanda Hermione.

Ce dernier acquiesça du chef

\- Nous sommes tout les trois originaires des Etats-Unis et avons du nous enfuir durant notre sixième année, à Salem, car nous étions recherchés par des sympathisants Mangemorts américains. Nous sommes venus en Angleterre pour finir nos études et vous demander si il était possible d'intégrer Poudlard en 6e année.

\- Vous dites venir de Salem? Demanda Dumbledore. Dans ce cas qui en est les directeur?

\- Le professeur Héléna Dawson, ordre de Merlin deuxième classe pour avoir aider à la chute de Grindelwald et grande manitou de la sororité des sorcière de Salem. Je peux même vous dire qu'elle ne vous aime pas à cause du faites qu'elle estime avoir autant participer que vous à la chute de Grindelwald

Dumbledore abaissa sa baguette et sourit:

\- C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit? S'amusa-t-il.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris. Affirma Hermione

\- Suivez moi jusque mon bureau leur dit le professeur

Il le suivirent en silence chacun repensant a ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry se sentait piéger, ils ne pourraient pas revenir chez eux si leur temps était accaparé par leurs études et pourquoi Hermione avait demander la sixième année? Peut être pour leur laisser le temps de préparer leur retour justement?

\- _Chocogrenouille_

Les trois voyageurs se sourirent: certaines choses n'avaient pas bougées en vingt ans.

Arrivés dans le bureau Dumbledore leur présenta trois sièges qu'ils prirent et le professeur commença:

\- Je vais vous faire passer de rapides épreuves pratiques pour voir votre niveau. Nous commenceront par vous monsieur Carter

Harry se leva et Dumbledore fit sortir les deux autres. Il demanda à Harry quelques métamorphoses puis quelques enchantements qu'il réussit assez facilement. Ensuite il lui posa quelques question théoriques sur les potions sur lesquels il était devenu incollable depuis sa sixième année ou il avait passer des heures à feuilleter le manuel du Prince. Ensuite se fut des question sur la botanique ou il eut plus de mal mais s'en sortit quand même pour finir pas quelques sortilèges et connaissances théorique de DCFM

\- Pour finir veuillez me montrer le sortilège que vous maîtrisez le mieux

Harry leva sa baguette et se laissa envahir par ses souvenir avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione a la fin de sa sixième année

\- _Spero Patronum_

Le cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette et gambada allègrement autour de la pièce pour s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte avant de disparaitre

\- Un patronus corporel a votre âge! Vous êtes indéniablement doué. Depuis combien de temps maîtrisez vous ce sortilège?

\- Quatre ans environ. Répondit l'intéressé

\- Mmh... Merci Mr Carter veuillez m'envoyer Mr Walker

Une fois les trois élèves passés il les fit revenir et leur annonça qu'il entreraient en sixième année le premier septembre et qu'ils serait répartit à ce moment après un voyage en Poudlard express. Il leur donna la liste de fourniture et les raccompagna à Pré-au-Lard.


	2. Chapter 2: La famille Potter

**Chapitre deux: La famille Potter**

A peine Dumbledore les avaient-ils laissé qu'ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent sur les rivages d'Ecosse qu'ils avaient fréquentés lors de leur année de cavale.

\- Bon, commença Hermione, c'est ici que nous dormirons ce soir, mais avant nous avons quelque détails à régler.

\- Pourquoi nous être inscrits je croyais que l'on devait rester discrets et trouver un moyen de rentrer? Demanda Ron

\- Il fallait trouver une raison valable pour notre présence, et même si le professeur Dumbledore va avoir de sérieux doutes, c'est toujours mieux que de devoir nous échapper de l'enceinte avec le directeur aux trousses pour finir en cavale, comme l'année passée, pourchassés par les aurors. Ensuite, je nous ai fait rentrer en sixième année pour que nous ayons assez de temps libre pour continuer nos recherches.

Enfin, il va falloir aller acheter nos fournitures scolaires, je propose de profiter de la fin de l'après-midi pour régler ce problème. Si on y va assez tôt, nous aurons le temps de tout finir aujourd'hui.

\- Très bien, Harry? Tu en penses quoi, tu n'as rien dit depuis que nous sommes rentrés?

\- Ah! Oui on fait comme Hermione a dit!

\- Tu n'as rien écouté! lui reprocha Hermione

\- Désolé je calculais, et nous allons entrer en même année que mes parents, Remus et Sirius

\- Il y aura Queudver aussi, ajouta Hermione, et tu devras te contrôler nous ne devons sous aucun prétexte modifier...

\- Je sais! la coupa Harry. Nous ne devons pas altérer le futur. Mais je me demandais comment cela va se passer avec mes parents, vu que je ne pourrais pas leur dire qui je suis et après ce que j'ai vus dans la pensine... J'aimerais tellement avoir pu les rendre fiers à nôtre époque

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence Hermione reprit:

\- De ce que j'en sais tes parents seraient très fiers de toi et puis Sirius l'était, fier de toi. Pour cet histoire de souvenir rappelle-toi ce que Sirius et Remus t'ont dit à ce propos. Et puis quant je voit ce que Rogue a fait, je ne vais certainement pas le plaindre... même si je désapprouve l'acte de ton père et Sirius! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Ron donna une tape dans l'épaule de Harry en riant

\- Et puis quant ton père verra ta capacité a t'attirer des problèmes, il serra tellement fier qu'il pourrait même en être jaloux!

Harry riait à la plaisanterie. Il replongea tout de même dans ses pensées, il imaginait ce qu'il avait raté à cause de Voldemort: Une vie de famille, la fierté de son père quant Harry entrerais dans l'équipe de Quidditch dés la première année, la fierté de ses deux parents à l'obtention de ses Buses, une chambre rien que pour lui, sans verrou à la porte ni barreaux à la fenêtre, Un endroit où inviter Ron et Hermione l'été, les conseils de sa mère sur sa vie sentimentale et scolaire, peut être des frères et sœurs...

Soudain le décor autour de Harry changea. Il ferma les yeux un instant et pourtant quant il les rouvrit il était en face de ses parents sur les marches extérieur de Poudlard. Comme si ils avaient été vivants. Quelques mètres plus loin, Ron et les jumeaux se faisaient réprimander sévèrement par une Molly furibonde:

\- Nan mais à quoi tu pensait? Tu crois peut-être que nous n'avons pas assez de soucis avec tes frères il faut que tu choisisse de suivre leur voie?

Harry sourit devant la scène, cela lui faisait du bien de voir, enfin, quelque chose de familier en deux mois.

\- Cela te fait sourire de voir ton ami se faire disputer de la sorte? L'interpella Lily.

\- Non maman. s'entendit-il répondre. La sensation était étrange il était lui sans l'être, il avait le contrôle de son corps sans réellement l'avoir. Comme si son esprit avait envahit le corps d'une autre version de son esprit. Il savait que ce qu'il voyait ne se passait pas et n'était pas vrai. Mais ça ne rendait pas l'expérience moins réelle.

Sa mère se mit à le disputer furieusement. Il vit a coté d'elle Hermione lui lancer des regards réprobateurs et un peu en retrait son père qui le regardait avec une grande fierté. Dire qu'il avait manquer ce genre de scènes. L'expérience était troublante car être lui sans être lui impliquait qu'il ne contrôlait pas le déroulement de la scène, et pourtant d'une certaine façon elle était réelle sans compter que son sourire s'était reproduit sur le visage de son hôte. Au fur et à mesure que la dispute avançait il comprit qu'il se faisait réprimander pour une blague particulièrement osée visant les Serpentards

Sa mère se retourna vers James:

\- Et toi j'imagine que tu es fier de ton fils !? l'accusa-t-elle

Aussi vite que la scène était apparu, elle disparu, et Harry se retrouva allongé dans l'herbe les visages de ses deux amis le surplombant. Il sentit sa cicatrice le picoter et ferma aussitôt son esprit en espérant que Voldemort n'ai rien vu.

\- Harry ça va? Demanda Ron une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Tu as parler de ta mère, tu as revu leur assassinat? D'habitude cela ne t'arrives que quant il y a des Détraqueurs dans les parages, or ce n'est pas le cas. Hein?

\- Non

Harry prit quelques secondes pour organiser ses pensées puis leur expliqua ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole la première d'un ton peiné

\- Harry ce n'était qu'une vision, tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons rien faire...

\- Oui je sais: ne pas modifier la trame du temps, mais cela m'a fait bizarre de voir cette scène même si c'est dur de voir une partie de ce que je n'ai pas eu.

Après de longues secondes de silence ils décidèrent de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour effectuer leurs achats de fourniture.

Ils terminèrent leurs achats par les livres chez Fleury&Bott, où Harry laissa les deux autres aller flâner pendant qu'il cherchait un livre à feuilleter pendant ce temps. Il trouva vite quelque chose d'intéressant: " _Sortilèges pour balais magiques: de la confection à l'amélioration_ ". Il commença alors sa lecture par la préface qui se révéla être passionnante puis le sommaire lui mit l'eau à la bouche. C'est alors qu'il finissait la première page du premier chapitre qu'il entendit Hermione l'appeler pour lui signaler que l'heure de rentrer était arrivée. Harry alla se ranger dans la fille d'attente sans lever les yeux du livre ce qu' Hermione remarqua:

\- Tu sais on vas être pas mal occupés alors tu ne devrait peut être pas prendre ce livre

\- Quant la potion seras en cours de préparation je n'aurais rien de mieux a faire que te regarder? Demanda-t-il ironiquement

\- Très bien prends le mais ne vient pas pleurer si tu n'as pas le temps de le lire.

Harry lisait la troisième page, quant il sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Il réagi d'instinct suivi de ses deux amis de toujours. Tout les trois se retournèrent une main sur la baguette prêts à la tirer en cas de danger. Mais il n'en fit rien, non pas du fait qu'il ne remarqua aucun danger mais plutôt de stupeur. En effet, devant lui se tenait un portrait vivant de lui-même, sauf pour les yeux noisette. James était accompagné par un sorcier en tout point identique à part les rides, les yeux gris et la carrure beaucoup plus fine que chez James. Harry ressentit un choc dans sa poitrine: Il contemplait pour la première fois son grand père. Il y avait également une sorcière assez mince les cheveux blonds et longs jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle avait de grands yeux noisette ce qui ne laissait aucun doute à Harry sur son identité. Il s'agissait de sa grand-mère.

\- Je sais que je suis impressionnant, mais tu n'es pas obligé de te jeter au sol dès que tu me vois.

\- Et moi je pensais qu'il était de coutume ici de se présenter avant d'adresser la parole à un inconnu. Répondit Harry déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire.

-James ?! s'indigna sa mère. Excusez mon fils je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait des bonnes manières que j'ai tenté de lui inculquer... Sans succès de toutes évidences. Je m'appelle Euphébia Potter, voici mon mari Fleamont Potter et notre fils James

\- Enchantés dit Hermione commençant les présentation.

Harry, lui, détourna son attention de la conversation pour détailler ses grands parents. Aux regards que les autres clients leur portaient Harry devina qu'ils étaient respectés dans la communauté sorcière voir même craints par certains. Harry comprit pourquoi quant il vit le badge d'auror accrocher à la robe de son grand père. Harry sourit à la vue du badge, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses grands parents mais ne purent commenter car Sirius arriva en s'exclamant. Harry ressentit une grande joie de le voir vivant et en même temps une certaine tristesse repensant encore à ce que Voldemort lui avait pris.

\- Eh Jamesie, tu ne devineras jamais sur... Oh, bonjour je m'appelle Sirius et vous êtes?

Tout les trois se présentèrent à tour de rôle. Remarquant les livres Sirius fronça les sourcils

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard.

\- Non, nous venons de Salem, mais nous intégrons Poudlard en sixième année à la rentrée

\- Nous serons dans la même année. Réalisa James. Mais vous n'avez pas été répartis .

\- En effet, le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit que nous le serions à la rentrée. l'informa Hermione

\- Vous pensez aller dans quelle maison?

\- D'après ce que j'ai lue dans l'Histoire de Poudlard nous pourrions aller tout les trois a Griffondor ce que je préférerais mais moi je pourrais tout aussi bien être envoyée à Serdaigle, quant à Harry il est capable de faire preuve d'une grande ruse quant il ne fonce pas tête baissée dit-elle en lui coulant un regard pleins de sous entendus

\- Tu pourrais aller à Serpentard? Réinterrogea James une pointe de mépris dans la voix

Harry qui détaillait Sirius revint à la réalité et tourna la tête plantant son regard émeraude dans les yeux de James avec un air de défi

\- Je préférerais être réparti dans la même maison que mes amis mais quelle que soit ma maison je ferais en sorte de donner le meilleur de moi-même!

Evidemment il s'agissait là d'un mensonge mais, père ou pas, Harry ne se laissait pas mépriser sans rien dire.

James sous le choc ne répondit pas tout de suite et sa mère en profita pour calmer tout le monde

\- Indéniablement un lion celui-la!

Le vendeur les appela pour régler leurs achats et ils partirent en saluant la famille Potter et Sirius. Ils retournèrent sur la falaise ou ils installèrent le camps et posèrent les sortilèges habituels. Une fois le camp installé Harry alla s'allonger dans l'herbe en face de la plage et de la mer pour réfléchir

James était allongé dans son lit en ce début de soirée quant Sirius entra sans cérémonie

\- Eh bien Jamesie c'est rare de ne pas t'entendre, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude que l'on te tienne tête mais là c'est éxagéré!

\- Je réfléchis

\- Ce type fait des miracles! le taquina Sirius

\- Il avait exactement les mêmes yeux que Lily. Dit James ignorant la moquerie

\- Je te préviens James, si tu tombe amoureux d'un Serpentards, je te fais interner!

La plaisanterie dérida James qui lança un de ses oreiller sur Sirius le frappant au visage de plein fouet.

Harry était maintenant allongé sur la falaise depuis plusieurs heures a tel point que le soleil se couchait sur les terres teintant ainsi la mer d'une myriade de coloris rougeoyants. Harry observa le phénomène un instant. Il se mit a penser qu'un peintre se ferait une joie de peindre cette jetée vide et abandonnée devant une mer flamboyante. Il se décida ensuite à ce lever et à aller rejoindre ses amis. A son arrivée Hermione se mit à s'excuser d'avoir laisser entendre qu'il aurait put aller à Serpentard arguant que c'était maladroit mais Harry la rassura en lui assurant que la faute venait de son père qui avait mal réagit. Ils discutèrent en dînant autour du feu. Ron déclara que le repas était bon mais en trop petite quantité ce qui fit rire les deux autres. Puis ils allèrent se coucher. Allongé sur le dos Harry se sentait léger. Ses seuls tracas immédiat était sa rentrée des classes et une altercation avec son père. La vie aurait due ressembler à cela en tout temps pensa Harry. Se soir là il s'endormit heureux se sentant libre loin de la guerre et de Voldemort.

Et pourtant...

James dînait avec Sirius, sa mère et son père depuis une heure. Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que Sirius et son père le taquinaient à propos de Lily Evans, sous les rires de sa mère. Soudain un bruit de flammes étouffées leur appris que le réseau de cheminette était en marche. Le père de James s'excusa et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. James entendit son père discuter sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Au bout d'une minute son père revint et leur annonça que trois employés du service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu avaient été enlevés par des mangemorts à la sortit du ministère.

A peine Harry avait-il fermé les yeux qu'un nouveau décor se matérialisa. Il était assis au bout d'une longue table, dans une pièce moite faisant penser à un grand salon que l'on aurait aménager dans des cachots. Il était seul et en colère: quelqu'un durant la journée avait pénétrer son esprit lui imposant un bonheur qui n'était pas le sien et une vision de vie de famille complètement inutile et pitoyable. Pire la vision l'avait déconnecter de la réalité en pleine réunion avec ses serviteurs qui s'en étaient rendus compte! Il n'avait su en reconnaître les personnages mais il avait au moins appris que la personne de qui venait la vision se nommait Harry. Il s'impatientait. Ses serviteurs devait lui ramener trois Traîtres-à-leur-sang avec qui ils se divertiraient. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main pale au long doigts fins triturant sa baguette avec impatience. Harry reconnu immédiatement ces mains et cette baguette. Il se fit violence pour fermer son esprit et retrouver son corps.

Quant il ouvrit les yeux il vit Ron et Hermione le regardant, le visage inquiet.

\- Encore une vision de tes parents? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non Voldemort

\- Ma famille vas bien? L'interrogea Ron.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le notre mais celui de cette époque. Annonça Harry

\- Et ton occlumancie? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je l'ai oubliée. dit Harry avec un mouvement de tête pour chasser le souvenir de la remarque d' Hermione comme si elle était sans importance. Il y a plus important, il a put voir ma vision de toute à l'heure et il ne sait pas d'ou elle venait! Et il a envoyé les mangemorts capturer trois personnes pour se divertir à cause de moi!

\- Tu sais très ... commença Hermione

Elle fut interrompu par des cris venant de la plage. Ils se précipitèrent en dehors de la tente en prenant soin de rester à l'abri de leurs sortilèges de protection. La lune était a moitié pleine. Ils observèrent la plage ou un groupe de mangemort venait de transplaner avec trois otages qu'ils faisaient léviter. Harry dénombra dix mangemorts dont six faisaient léviter les otages à plus de un mètre du sol et les quatre autres portaient des torches pour s'éclairer. Harry remarqua que les mangemorts semblait avancer vers la jetée qui n'était plus vide car un vieux bateau à voiles les y attendait tout au bout du ponton.

\- Il faut les aider! S'exclama Harry

\- On ne doit pas modifier le futur! Siffla Hermione

\- Ces gens se sont faits capturer a cause de moi, Hermione! Si ils meurent le futur seras plus modifié que si nous les libérons!

Hermione allait répliquer lorsque Ron laissa échapper un murmure apeuré

\- Papa...

Aussitôt les deux autres se reconcentrèrent sur les mangemorts et en effet reconnurent un des otages comme Arthur Weasley avec vingt ans de moins. Les deux autres otages étaient un Homme d'une quarantaine d'année et une femme qui semblait tout juste sortie de Poudlard. Si Arthur était tué la trame du temps serait déjà modifiée et Hermione se retourna vers Harry lui demandant:

\- Très bien, comment procède-t-on?

Harry leur dit de lever les sortilèges de protection car ils serait cachés par la pénombre et les mangemorts seraient aveuglés par leur torche. Harry, ensuite, leur exposa son plan et il passèrent à l'action. Après s'être approchés à un mètre et demi du bord de la falaise ils attaquèrent.

" _Confringo_ " pensa Harry. Son sortilège d'Explosion jaillit en un éclair blanc de sa baguette pour frapper la torche du mangemort le plus à la traîne alors que Ron et Hermione venaient de stupefixier les deux mangemorts faisant léviter Arthur. Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sable, alors que la torche, frappé par le maléfice de Harry, explosa projetant de longues gerbes de flammes qui enflammèrent la robe du mangemort qui la tenait ainsi que celles des deux mangemorts faisant léviter la jeune femme qui s'écrasa à son tour sur la plage. Aveuglés, par la lumière de leur torche, les encagoulés ne virent pas Arthur récupéré sa baguette sur l'un des mangemorts stupéfixés et lancer une deuxième à l'autre otage, ils étaient trop occupés a rechercher l'origine de cette attaque. Ce n'est que quant il se mit à courir vers un rocher assez haut pour s'y mettre a couvert que le mangemort de tête le remarqua et pointa sa baguette vers le dos de l'otage qui ignorait avoir été repéré. Harry hurla :

\- _Protego._ un charme du bouclier se déploya dans le dos d'Arthur juste à temps pour dévier le sortilège mauve qui frappa une des planche du ponton qui se fracassa dans un bruit glauque.

\- _Incarcerem_

\- _Impedimenta_

Ron et Hermione avaient visé le même mangemort qui s'effondra ligoté. Harry sourit tout en lançant des sortilège sur le cortège en essayant de libérer le dernier otage, les deux autres otages étaient à l'abri une baguette en main et il ne restait que quatre mangemorts en état de se battre, se félicita Harry. Comme pour le contredire le Mangemort dont la troche avait explosé réussit a éteindre le feu de sa robe et repéra le trio.

\- Couchez vous! Hurla Harry

Alors que ses bras touchèrent le sol un éclair vert passa là ou se trouvait son torse une seconde plus tôt

\- _Enervatum_

Les mangemorts étaient en train de lever les maléfices qu'ils leur avaient jetés.

Harry se redressa et lança un sortilège de Désarmement sur un mangemort qui venait de se débarrasser des flammes et qui visait le rocher de Mr Weasley. Le sortilège fut une réussite et la baguette de l'homme vola pour retomber dans les vagues ou le mangemort partit la suivre en courant. La jeune femme s'était réfugié sous la jeté et de là elle attaquait les mangemorts sans relâche. Alors que Harry jetait un Charme du bouclier devant lui il vit le dernier otage attraper une baguette et se mettre a courir vers un rocher à l'opposé de celui de Mr Weasley. Mais, alors qu'il touchait presque au but le mangemort de queue se retourna et pointa la baguette vers le dos du fuyard

\- _Avada Kedavra_!

Le pauvre Homme fut projeter contre le rocher qu'il tentait d'atteindre et retomba mollement sur le sol. Mort.

Harry comprit que cet Homme aurait du vivre plus longtemps si Voldemort n'avait pas vu sa vision, cet homme laissait surement un père, une mère, une femme, des enfants ou même juste des amis dans la tristesse du deuil. Harry sentit la colère monter en lui: il mit le mangemort en joug et cria:

\- _SECTUMSEMPRA!_

Le sort frappa le bras droit de l'ennemi qui fut lacéré de toutes parts. Il hurla de douleur, lâcha sa baguette et tomba à genoux, se tenant le bras meurtri, dans le sable qui se colorait du sang de cet homme venant de commettre un meurtre.

Plusieurs mangemorts furent surpris d'être la cible d'une magie noire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ces deux secondes d'inattention leur coûtèrent cher: La jeune femme en profita pour lancer un sortilège du Saucisson qui frappa une femme mangemort de plein fouet, Arthur stupéfixia un des Hommes qui tenait une torche, Ron avait réussi un sortilège d'incarcération et Hermione avait métamorphoser le sable aux pieds d'un mangemort en un gros bloc de marbre. Le mangemort de tête évita in extremis l'éclair de stupéfiction, que lui avait lancé Harry mais, qui frappa tout de même le masque qui en s'arrachant laissa une longue estafilade sur la joue de l'homme que Harry reconnu comme Rodolphus Lestrange. Ce dernier dans le même mouvement que son esquive libéra un de ses alliés grâce à un contre-maléfice, le dernier mangemort avait également libérer un de ses alliés et le mangemort qui avait retrouver sa baguette dans l'eau transplana au bout du ponton, à coté du bateau et commença à en défaire les cordes d' amarrage.

Les mangemorts avaient changé de tactique et ils continuèrent la bataille en privilégiant la défense à l'attaque. Ils libéraient leurs alliés en priorité, plusieurs transplanaient sur le ponton pour aider à préparer le bateau. La bataille durait depuis quelques minutes et le trio attaquait sans relâche, les baguettes tournaient, viraient et cinglaient. Les mangemorts était tous libérés et avançaient progressivement vers le ponton. Le mangemort blessé lui avait transplaner depuis longtemps a coté du bateau sur lequel il était monter laborieusement avec un de ses allié qui devait surement lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Soudain un des mangemorts au bateau cria:

\- Tout est prêt!

Soudain Lestrange sourit et pointa sa baguette vers la falaise:

\- _Gehenal Ignite!_

Le trio qui avait lut tous les livres d' Hermione pendant leurs deux mois d'entrainement savait ce qui allait se passer, Lestrange leur avait lancé un sortilège du Feudeymon! Ils eurent tout trois le même réflexe et transplanèrent plusieurs mètres en arrière. Lorsque la langue de feu toucha la falaise Un râle grave et inhumain retentit alors que le sortilège commençait à s'étendre.

\- _Finite Ignite_!Cria Lestrange en riant.

Hermione accouru vers l'incendie et tenta le contre-sort

\- _Gehenal Forte_

Une langue de flamme sortit du brasero et s'arqua pour attaquer mais s'arrêtât comme un serpent que l'on empêcherait de mordre. Harry courut faire de même, il se souvint que ce contre-maléfice ne marchait pas tout le temps car il fallait vider le sort de son énergie plus vite qu'il n'en récupérait en consumant ce qui se trouvait à ça portée. Ron quant à lui utilisait des sortilèges d'apparition pour faire tomber du sable sur le brasier et ainsi l'étouffer. En effet le livre d'

Hermione racontait que le meilleur moyen de vaincre un Feudeymon était de l'attaquer magiquement et physiquement en même temps.

\- Laisses les partir il faut aider les autres là-haut! criait Arthur à la jeune femme qui tentait, infructueusement, d'attaquer le bateau qui s'éloignait. Le bateau doit surement être protéger contre la magie

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils vinrent à bout de l'incendie. Et tout le trio s'assis sur place, vidé.

\- Pour la discrétion il faudra repasser! Riait Ron

\- Merci! Leur dirent Mr Weasley et la jeune femme qui arrivaient par le sentier contournant la falaise faisant léviter le cadavre de leur collègue. J'ai envoyer un patronus au ministère leur expliquant la situation les aurors seront là d'une minute à l'autre. Ah j'en oublie mes bonne manières je suis Arthur Weasley du service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu. Et voici ma jeune collaboratrice Emma McKinnon.

\- Enchanté, je suis Harry Carter, dit-il lugubrement, voici Ronald Walker et Hermione Grant. Avait-il un nom? Demanda Harry en désignant le corps sans vie

\- Andreus Oliver le plus grand sorcier de Grande-Bretagne en terme de connaissances moldus. dit respectueusement la jeune femme

\- Ca ne devait pas leur plaire! dit sombrement Ron

Mr Weasley n'avait pas mentit les auror arrivèrent en nombre à grand renforts de _crac_ sonores. Hermione et Ron eurent la surprise de voir Mr Potter arriver dans le cortège contrairement à Harry qui lui avait vu le badge. Harry reconnu également Maugrey Fol Œil, Scrimgeour et Kingsley.

Scrimgeour et Potter s'approchèrent des cinq combattants. Kingsley avait la même apparence que chez eux quelques rides en moins mais Maugrey lui avait encore son nez intacte et présentait beaucoup moins de cicatrices. Scrimgeour lui était encore un jeune homme.

\- Aurors Potter et Scrimgeour. Annonça le futur ministre. Que c'est il passer ici?

Mr Weasley raconta ce qu'il s'était passer en insistant lourdement sur l'héroïsme dont avait fait preuve le trio

\- Je vais m'en charger Rufus. annonça Mr Potter en souriant au trio.

\- Bien monsieur. accepta Scrimgeour visiblement déçu en s'éloignant.

Harry rit intérieurement: ainsi c'était son grand-père qui avait formé Scrimgeour.

\- Et vous ne rentrez qu'en sixième année! sourit Mr Potter. Bon que faisiez vous ici?

Hermione expliqua qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où dormir, peu d'argent et plus de parents, ils campaient donc dans la nature en attendant la rentrée. Elle expliqua ensuite qu'alors qu'ils allaient se coucher ils avaient entendu des cris sur la plage et que c'est là qu'ils avaient vus les mangemorts et leurs otages. Alors après avoir élaborer un rapide plan ils avaient lancer l'attaque qu'elle décrit admirablement bien.

Mr Potter désigna l'immense trace noir au sol, au bord de la falaise en haussant les sourcils

\- Oh ça. commença Harry. Ce sont les mangemorts qui ont lancer un Feudeymon pour pouvoir s'enfuir...

\- Mr Weasley, est-ce vous qui avez montrer à ces jeunes comment vaincre un Feudeymon?

\- Certainement pas! répliqua ce dernier abasourdi. Je ne savait même pas qu'un sortilège pouvait être aussi dangereux, ce sont ces jeunes qui nous ont montrer comment lutter contre.

Mr Potter les regarda soupçonneux mais admiratif également, il héla certains de ces coéquipier:

\- Alastor, Kingsley! Venez avec Rufus, Fabian, Gidéon et William!

Après leur avoir présenter les deux aurors et leur quatre apprentis: Rufus Scrimgeour, Fabian et Gideon Prewett ainsi que William Stratford. Il dit:

\- Ces trois jeunes entrent en sixième année à Poudlard et ils ont vaincus dix mangemorts les forçant à la fuite avant de repousser un Feudeymon.

\- Messieurs, dit Maugrey s'adressant aux apprentis, prenez en de la graine! Un seul de ces trois-là apporterait plus à la brigade que vous quatre réunis!

Maugrey se retourna à nouveau vers le trio n'attendant pas la réaction des apprentis.

\- Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir comment trois élèves de Poudlard n'ayant même pas commencer les ASPIC peuvent réussir un tel exploit.

Hermione répondit

\- En fait nous avions commencer notre sixième année là d'ou nous venons, mais poursuivis par des sympathisants de Vous-Savez-Qui nous avons dut abandonner l'école pour fuir en Angleterre. Cela fait plus d'un an et demi maintenant. mentit-elle

Pendant l'explication de Hermione, le regard de Harry avait croisé celui de Kingsley qui avait tenté d'utilisé la Légilimancie sur lui. Harry qui maintenait constamment fermé depuis leur voyage temporel sourit devant l'étonnement de l'auror. Harry qui sentait la fatigue pointer demanda d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulut:

\- Vous avez d'autres questions? Nous aimerions bien aller nous coucher, nous sommes fatiguer!

\- Oh oui! S'exclama Maugrey s'approchant, baguette en main, d'eux à une vitesse hallucinante pour s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre du visage de Ron. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi vous vous dissimulez derrière de fausses apparence.

Le trio surpris ne réagit pas. Et les apprentis imitèrent l'auror pointant la baguette vers eux: Scrimgeour et Stratford qui avaient une mine contrite depuis la remontrance de Maugrey exprimaient maintenant l'air victorieux de ceux qui ont une revanche à prendre.

Harry se gifla mentalement: Comment avaient-ils put ne pas prévoir que Maugrey verrait leur véritable apparence

\- Allons Mr Fol-Œil, disait Mr Weasley, ils viennent de vous le dire...

\- Et nous n'avons pas le droit de les forcer à se révéler sans avoir de quoi ouvrir une enquête officielle. dit sévèrement Fleamont Potter

\- Croyez-moi vous deux, les visages des deux garçons vous intéresseraient au plus haut point

\- Cela suffit Alastor! affirma Mr Potter. Rangez vos baguettes nous rentrons au ministère!

Ils partirent et Harry entendit Fol-Œil grogner

\- Croupton veut nous autoriser à assassiner les mangemorts mais on ne nous laisse pas démasquer les imposteur, cette guerre auras vraiment fait beaucoup de mal.

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron

\- Harry tu te rends compte ...

\- Chut! le coupa l'intéressé tournant les yeux vers le dos de Maugrey dont l'œil magique devait également les observer. Il nous entend encore

Harry vit Maugrey tressaillir confirmant ses soupçons


	3. Chapter 3: Poudlard express

**Chapitre trois: Et tu seras à ...**

Il était temps, Harry et Hermione attendaient Ron qui finissait de préparer sa malle. Une fois prêts, ils rangèrent leur camp dans le sac enchanté de Hermione. Ils décidèrent de se rendre à King's Cross en Magicobus. Alors qu'ils étaient montés dedans et qu'ils traversaient le bus pour s'installer au fond, ils remarquèrent plusieurs regards intéressés se poser sur eux. Après avoir soigneusement rendu leur conversation privée, ils se mirent a discuter de leur joie de reprendre le Poudlard Express et de revoir Poudlard. Harry se détourna de la conversation car il remarqua que deux élèves s'agitaient :

\- … les voir, tu es préfet !

\- Nan Peter si ils veulent parler en privé, c'est leur choix !

\- Mais ils font de la magie en dehors de l'école.

\- Certes mais même si on le les connait pas ils doivent être majeurs

\- Tant pis, moi j'y vais, je suis Maraudeur, moi!

\- Nan Peter !

Trop tard le dénommé Peter était en chemin. Harry reconnu immédiatement Peter Pettigrow, l'homme qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort. Ron, s'était tendu, lui aussi l'avait manifestement reconnu, il ne semblait pas avoir oublier la trahison de son rat qui avait également essayer de les tué lors de leur séjour au manoir Malfoy. Harry le détailla : il était déjà bien grassouillet pour sa petite leva le sortilège et le petit blond parla

\- Vous êtes obligés d'utilisé ce sortilège, le bourdonnement est insupportable!

Harry ne put se résoudre à être aimable avec lui, il lui répondit froidement, le mépris suintant de sa voix.

\- Si tu ne tentait pas de fouiner, le sortilège ne t'atteindrait pas.

\- Retirez le... ou moi aussi je me servirait de ma baguette! Menaça, timidement, le garçon en sortant ostensiblement sa baguette.

Ron pouffa dans la barbe de trois jours dont il n'avait pas eut le temps de s'occuper le matin même. Il répondit d'une voix, que Harry le soupçonna de rendre volontairement plus rauque quelle ne l'était réellement.

\- Allons bonhomme les sorciers de premier cycle n'en ont pas le droit, et excuse-moi, tu n'as pas l'air bien viril

Plusieurs personnes se mirent a rigoler autour d'eux et rouge de honte Peter retourna s'asseoir à sa place pendant que Hermione lançait un regard noir à ses deux amis.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obliger de le traiter comme ça!

\- Il a trahi mes parents !

\- ...Et essayé de nous tuer !

Le trajet fut court : tout le monde se rendait au même endroit. Une fois la barrière passée il virent l'habituel rassemblement des « au revoir » entre parents et enfants. Ils décidèrent de monter dans le premier wagon. Derrière eux ils entendirent quelqu'un qui avait des difficultés à monter sa malle dans le train.

\- Je vais vous aider. dit Hermione reconnaissant le professeur Slughorn.

Elle sortit sa baguette tourna et abaissa lançant un sortilège de Lévitation informulé.

\- Merci... Mademoiselle? il ne me semble pas vous connaitre tout les trois. Dit le professeur apparemment troublé

\- Hermione Grant monsieur.

\- Harry Carter.

\- Ronald Walker.

\- Oh! Dit Slughorn les yeux écarquillées. C'est donc de vous trois dont on m'a parler! Enchanté je suis le maître des potions, Horace Slughorn. Se présentât-il serrant vigoureusement leur main. On parle beaucoup de vous depuis l'épisode des mangemorts. Mes amis au ministère m'ont dit que vous étiez fantastique, il se trouve que j'organise un déjeuner dans ma cabine où tout les ans je réunis des élèves qui ... disons attire mon attention. Je vous invite j'ai plusieurs plats chauds mieux que les collations froides servies dans le train.

Harry s'apprétait a refuser poliement quant Ron prit la parole, trop content des compliments que l'on lui faisait

\- Avec plaisir professeur!

\- Bien je vous attends à midi trente

Le professeur s'éloignant, le trio partit chercher une cabine. Ils en trouvèrent une vide où ils s'installèrent attendant le départ du train a 11h00. Une heure après le départ du train, ils virent entrer dans leur cabine les Maraudeurs, James et Sirius l'air déterminés, Peter l'air vengeur et Remus qui semblait ne pas vouloir se trouver là.

\- Bonjour! Scanda James. Nous avons manifestement un problème à régler! On laisseras passer comme vous êtes nouveaux mais la prochaine fois que vous vous en prendrez à l'un de nous: il y auras des représailles...

Une voix retentit derrière les Maraudeurs.

\- Oh non, je ne crois pas! s'exclama Lily. Vous ne ferez rien!

\- Lily-Jolie! Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi? s'écria James prenant d'un coup un ton plus grave et mature et revêtant un sourire charmeur.

\- Certainement pas, Potter! Tu me dégouttes toujours autant! Maintenant rejoignez un autre compartiment, avant de battre le record de la première retenue reçu avant même le début de l'année. Et Remus suis-je obligée de te rappeler que tu es préfet ?!

Les Maraudeurs s'exécutèrent se disant visiblement qu'ils ne devaient pas contrarier la belle rouquine. Quant ils furent partit, le trio vit Lily se détendre et se retourner vers eux

\- Je m'appelle Lily Evans, bonjour. Il ne faut pas vous laisser impressionner par ces quatre là, ils ne sont que des idiots, brutaux et arrogantes. Vous êtes nouveaux apparemment?

Harry la détailla douloureusement, d'un coté il était comblé de joie mais d'un autre il savait que cinq ans et deux mois plus tard elle serait morte. Sacrifiée pour la réalisation d'une stupide prophétie. Harry se reprit quant il vit que Lily semblait mal à l'aise. En effet les trois nouveaux étudiants la fixaient intensivement. Hermione avec un certain intérêt, curieux, mais poli, Ron avec un regard incompréhensible, mais ce devait être le regard de Harry qui était le plus étonnant : il y avait dans son regard la joie de rencontrer sa mère mais aussi la tristesse de savoir qu'elle serait morte dans peu de temps et qu'il aurait attendu ses dix-huit ans pour la rencontrer sans pouvoir se présenter à elle. Biensur il y avait également toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour sa mère, et bien évidemment il y avait toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle. Le trio laissa passer plusieurs secondes avant de parler. Apparemment Ron et Hermione voulait laisser à Harry la possibilité de répondre à sa mère. Devant l'immobilisme de Harry se fut Hermione qui répondit.

\- Enchantée, tu es préfete ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant l'insigne de la jeune femme du doigt.

\- Oui j'ai été nommé l'an passée avec Remus Lupin à Griffondor.

\- Je suis Hermione Grant, et voici Ronald Walker ainsi que Harry Carter. annonça Hermione en les désignant. Nous sommes originaires de Salem et nous intégrons Poudlard en sixième année

\- Vous serez donc en même année que moi et les quatre Maraudeurs, annonça la préfète. Je ferais en sorte que vous n'ayez pas d'autres problèmes avec eux.

Ce coup-ci se fut Harry qui se reprit et répondit a celle qui sera sa mère.

\- Merci de ton intervention mais nous ne sommes pas aussi facilement impressionnables, il leur faudra plus que des menaces.

\- Très bien! dit Lily visiblement vexée de se faire refuser son aide. Je dois vous laisser j'ai rendez-vous.

Une fois Lily sortie les trois compères mirent leurs uniformes pour se rendre au déjeuner de Slughorn.

\- Pourquoi as-tu refuser l'aide de ta mère? Demanda Hermione.

\- Elle et mon père doivent se marier dans le futur pour que je naisse et ils ont déjà assez de sujets de désaccord sans que nous en rajoutions. répondit Harry.

Lily était partie vexée du compartiments des nouveaux, il n'y avait que les Serpentards qui la dénigraient ainsi. Elle s'en fichait, elle ne ferait pas la même erreur qu'avec Severus! Elle se dit que ils n'auraient pas intérêt à venir pleurer quant les Maraudeurs leur feraient leurs premières blagues, tous autant qu'ils étaient. C'était tout de même dommage, elle avait eut une bonne impression en les voyants, surtout en voyant ce Carter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui inspirait confiance. Tant pis, si ces fanfarons se pensent à la hauteur face aux Maraudeurs ce n'était pas son problème, décréta-t-elle. Arrivant devant la porte du compartiment de Slughorn, elle prit son air le plus aimable et entra.

Il y avait les membres habituels ainsi que quelques nouveaux de première année dont les parents devaient être célébrés ainsi que des deuxième années qui ne devaient pas briller en potions mais avoir eut des résultats particulièrement bon dans les autres matières. Sa place à coté de Slughorn était libre, mais comme à son habitude Severus était assis de l'autre coté et elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle s'assit donc à l'opposé de la table ronde habituelle sous les regards étonnés des autres élevés et déçus de Severus et Slughorn.

\- Bien, reprit ce dernier. Il ne manque plus que cinq élèves. Regulus avez-vous put convaincre votre frère de se joindre à nous?

\- Non monsieur il a passé l'été chez les Potter. cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Lily n'en fut pas étonnée, cela faisait des années que Black parlait de quitter le domicile familial. Lui et Potter ne venait jamais à ces réunions malgré les invitations récurrentes du maître des potions. L'an passer elle les avaient entendus dire qu'il ne se laisserais pas utilisé par un professeur en manque de gloire. Ils n'avaient rien compris...

\- Ah ces deux là... dit le professeur exaspéré. Si ils daignaient mettre leur talent au service d'autres choses que de leur blagues ils feraient de grandes choses!

Lily se demanda qui Slughorn pouvait bien attendre de si important pour qu'il refrène ainsi son appétit. Mais la réponse vint vite, quant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit révélant les trois nouveaux que Lily venait de quitter. Ils jaugèrent la salle mais ne semblèrent absolument pas surpris d'y découvrir une Lily, qui elle, en était bouche bée.

\- Ah mes derniers invités! se réjoui-t-il. Prenez place que nous puissions commencer ce déjeuner.

Le trio s'assit sur trois places mitoyennes parmi les cinq places libres.

\- Je vous présente, annonça Slughorn en pointant les élèves de sa droite vers la gauche. Voici Severus Rogue, Jack Stebbins, Dimitri Tchinski, Evan Rosier...

Lily était concentrer sur les trois nouveaux : ils étaient plutôt cordiaux, mais Lily remarqua qu'ils étaient froids avec beaucoup de Serpentards, notamment avec Rogue qu'ils ne regardèrent même pas. Étonnement il furent très chaleureux avec Regulus Black, ce qui fut d'autant plus le cas de Carter quant Slughorn révéla qu'il était l'attrapeur prodige de Serpentards, et le seul à rivaliser sur un balais avec James Potter: «le poursuiveur de génie». Carter révéla même qu'il était lui-même attrapeur et qu'il se mesurerais volontiers à Black si il était répartit dans une autre maison.

\- Allons, s'exclama Slughorn. J'espére bien vous avoir tout les trois dans ma maison. Bon maintenant à vous trois. Chers éléves je vous présente trois nouveaux éléves en provenance de Salem qui vont entrés en sixiéme année, Voici Hermione Grant, Ronnald Walker et Harry Carter.

Lily vit que certains eurent des yeux s'écarquillés, comme si ces trois là étaient des célébrités. La majorité des étonnés les regardaient avec admiration mais quelques Serpentards les regardaient avec hostilités.

\- Les Grant, Walker et Carter d'il y a quatre jour? demanda Bolton McLaggen, un élève de cinquième année, à Griffondor, particulièrement massif qui était assis à coter de Lily.

\- Ceux-la même, dit Slughorn amusée et content de son effet. Je vois que certains ont des parents bien placés au ministère, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à McLaggen. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courants, j'imagine que vous avez lus la gazette récemment et avez appris l'attaque de mangemorts qui avait causée une prise d'otages il y a cinq jours.

Lily avait peur de comprendre ou il voulait en venir. Elle avait lue bien évidemment l'article en question et elle s'était étonnée de voir que trois élèves de Poudlard s'étaient distinguer face à dix Mangemort. Elle avait pensée que se serait peut-être les Maraudeur, mais ils étaient quatre, et non trois. Le professeur devant les acquiescement de ses favoris continua:

\- Eh bien ces trois élèves, ont à eux seuls, libérés les otages et vaincu les dix Mangemorts.

Les élèves réagirent plus ou moins bruyamment à cette annonce, et Lily n'en crut pas ses oreilles: elle avait eut raison, ces trois élèves avaient triomphé de dix mangemorts, et sans la moindre égratignure. Peut être n'étaient-ils pas des fanfarons après tout, et pouvaient réellement tenir tête aux Maraudeurs, qui n'avaient pas de tels exploits à leur actif. Des tas de questions fusaient autour de la table.

\- Comment vous avez fait?

\- Ou avez vous appris a vous battre?

\- Vous avez eut quelles notes a vos BUSE ?

\- Vous avez reconnu quelqu'un?

Le trio semblait plus gêné que flatté et Lily trouva cela d'un bon goût étonnant. Et se surpris à revoir son jugement les concernant. Finalement ils avaient plus de qualités que les Maraudeurs, et elle essaierait de les connaître.

Slughorn leva une main mettant fin au harcèlement et se tourna vers les trois nouveaux.

\- Il est vrai que nous ne savons rien de vous: Quelles sont vos matières fortes?

Ce fut le dénommé Ronald Walker qui répondit.

\- Pour Hermione c'est tout simple : elle réussit tous ce qu'elle touche dit-il plein de fierté Lily vit la dénommée Grant rougir de plaisir devant le compliment. Pour ce qui est de Harry et moi, nous sommes pourvu d'un indéniable talent pour nous inventer une vie monstrueusement douloureuse durant la rédaction de nos devoirs de divination.

La plaisanterie fit rire tout le monde mais la dite Hermione se contentait d'un sourire béat en regardant Walker. La discussion reprit bon train et Lily engagea la conversation avec son voisin: McLaggen. Ce qu'elle eut tôt fait de regretter: en plus de tout ramener aux connaissances de sa famille, et aux exploits qu'il pourra effectuer maintenant qu'une place de Gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch était libre, il se révéla être un grand admirateur des Maraudeurs qui faisaient, selon lui: "la gloire de Griffondor". Lily se dépêcha de finir son plat et s'excusa de ne pouvoir rester jusqu'au dessert prétextant une ronde de préfets.

\- Très bien ma chère, dit Slughorn, je ne voudrais vous faire manquer à votre devoir sous aucun prétexte.

Lily sortit mais rejoint immédiatement son compartiment ou l'attendait ses amies. Il y avait contre la porte une jeune fille blonde qui riait aux éclats, c'était Alice Fortescue elle riait constamment : c'était la joie de vivre incarnée. Elle était aussi la meilleur amie de James Potter, ce qui n'empêchait pas les deux filles d'être amies. Contre la fenêtre une jeune fille châtain clair aux yeux bleu océan semblait être l'objet de la blague qui faisait rire Alice. C'était Marlène McKinnon, une jeune fille séduisante qui avait pour acquis le regard des garçons. Contrairement à Alice, Marlène partageait l'avis de Lily sur les Maraudeur sauf en ce qui concerne la qualité du physique de James et Sirius que Marlène jugeait plus qu'attirants. En face d'elle se trouvait Mary McDonald, elle était une petite blonde au visage fin et aux yeux marron. Elle avait pour habitude de se faire discrète en dehors de leur groupe, mais se trouvait être un vrai moulin à paroles en privée. Malgré sa réputation elle était également capable d'entrer dans une rage noire si on s'en prenait à ses proches. Enfin il y avait deux garçons que Lily ne s'attendait pas à voir : Franck Longdubat et Jonathan Eddison. Le premier était un grand blond aux yeux gris pâle très doué avec une baguette. Le deuxième était mat de peau et aux yeux d'un noir profond, il était moins doué que son ami au niveau scolaire, mais était bon batteur et dans l'équipe de Griffondor.

\- Alors le déjeuner de Slughorn? Demanda Marlène manifestement pour changer de sujet.

\- Barbant ... souffla Lily. Je ne m'y était jamais autant ennuyée. Ah si! Il y avait trois nouveau!

\- Des premières années célèbres? Je n'y vois rien de surprenant... jugea Franck

\- Nan de nouveaux sixièmes années, ils sont trois : deux gar...

\- Grant, Walker et Carter? La coupa Marlène. Tu as intérêt à me faire invitée à la prochaine réunion de Slughorn!

Lily se gifla mentalement: elle avait oublier que ces trois-là avaient sauvés la sœur de Marlène, et que cette dernière était maintenant en admiration devant les trois héros!

\- Je croyait que tu n'aimais pas ces réunions et ce qu'elles représentent... dit Alice

Ignorant la remarque de son amie Marlène continua:

\- Ils sont comment? Ma soeur m'a dit qu'ils étaient trés séduisants... garçons comme fille.

\- Ta sœur m'exaspère, et ils ont déjà défiés les maraudeurs, sourit Lily.

\- Très bien ils seront surement à Griffondor alors, sourit Marlène.

\- Et puis je n'aurais pas besoin de te faire inviter puisqu'ils seront dans notre année, ainsi tu pourras conserver ta conviction selon laquelle ces réunions ne sont qu'une machine à piston...

Le trajet finit ainsi sous les débats et les rigolades, il s'avéra que si Alice riait quant Lily était revenue s'était du au fait que Marlène avait avouée, à mi-mots, qu'elle comptait tenter de sortir avec l'un des héros. Ce qu'évidemment l'intéressée avait nié malgré le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à s'éclipser du déjeuner une heure après Lily, au grand soulagement de Harry qui n'en pouvait plus. Il regagnèrent leur compartiment, et le trajet se finit de maniéré agréable, ils se préparèrent tôt pour descendre les premier à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, où ils entendirent Hagrid crier aux premières années de se rassembler. En l'absence d'instruction les concernant, ils prirent les diligences, dont tout les trois voyaient les Sombrals. En montant, Harry se dit que, à leur époque, presque tous leurs amis devaient être capable de les voir, et il repensa une nouvelle fois à tout le mal que Voldemort avait causé.

Ils arrivèrent parmi les premiers devant le hall d'entrée, qui était secoué de cris. Ils entrèrent en courant, et virent un Peaves déchaîné qui renversait de l'eau glacée, par chaudrons, sur les élèves en riant:

 _"Dehors il fait froid, il pleut._

 _Foi de Peevy: mentir il ne peut,_

 _Qui dit: frigorifiés dés la rentrée,_

 _Dit également: tout examen raté"_

\- _Rictusempra,_ s'écria Harry pointant sa baguette sur l'esprit frappeur.

Le trouble fête se mit à rire si fort qu'il en laissa tomber ses chaudrons qui se fracassèrent sur le sol. Hermione se précipita pour les réparer alors que Ron riait devant le spectacle. Le professeur McGonagal arriva sur ces entre faits et contempla la scène quelques instants avant de s'exprimer

\- Peaves vas voir ailleurs où je prévient le directeur!

Peaves s'en alla, ricanant, alors que Harry annulait son sortilège.

\- Merci vous deux, dit-elle, cinq points pour ... Ah! Vous êtes les nouveaux. Fort bien suivez moi vous attendrez que la Répartition des premières années soit finie et vous serez ensuite répartit à votre tour.

Ils suivirent le professeur dans la Grande salle, qui se remplissait de secondes en secondes, où elle les laissa sur trois chaises à coté de la table des professeur contre le mur gauche. La salle remplie les premières années furent amenés par le professeur McGonagal et répartit après la chanson du choixpeau, comme en leur temps. Une fois le dernier élève répartit le professeur Dumbledore se leva:

\- Cette année nous accueillons trois élèves ayant déjà commencé leur scolarité, il vont être répartit, et je compte sur vous pour leur réserver un accueil chaleureux.

\- Harry Carter! Appela le professeur McGonagal

Harry s'avança, nerveux, et revêtit le Choixpeau qui se mit immédiatement à susurrer

\- _Il faut que tu m'ouvres ton esprit mon garçon ou je devrais le forcé... oui comme cela. Voyons... ah je me disais bien que je te connaissait, je t'ai déjà répartit par le passé, ou bien dans le futur ça n'importe que peu... sache qu'au final, c'est à toi et à toi seul de choisir. Mais trêve de bavardage je sais que tu ne veux pas de Serpentards donc pour toi..._ GRIFFONDOR _!_

La table des rouge et or explosa de cris d'allégresse alors que certains se mirent à scander:

\- Le héros avec nous! Le héros avec nous!

Harry entendit Ron ricanner que pour l'anonymat il faudrait repasser.

\- Hermione Grant

Hermione revêtit le chapeau et Harry se demanda si le choipeaux lui tenait le même discours qu'à lui, discours auquel il n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris grand choses... quant la voix retentit alors qu'il n'était pas encore qu'au début de la longue table il se retourna :

\- GRIFFONDOR!

Juste a temps : Hermione reposa le chapeau, et couru vers lui, alors que la table scandait une nouvelle fois leur chanson. Hermione se jeta au cou de Harry alors que McGonagal appelait Ron

\- Ronald Walker!

Alors que Harry et Hermione se séparèrent le choipeaux fit par de sa dernière décision de la soirée

\- GRIFFONDOR!

\- TOUT LES HÉROS AVEC NOUS! TOUT LES HÉROS AVEC NOUS!

Ron également s'était jeter à leur cou et ils rejoignirent les trois seules places de libres à coté d'une jeune femme châtains aux yeux bleus, en face de trois autres filles dont Lily. Plus loin Harry aperçut les Maraudeurs l'air visiblement déçus. Harry, malgré les paroles rassurantes qu'avaient eût ses amis, se demanda si il arriverais à s'entendre avec ses parents.

\- Marlène McKinnon, se présenta leur voisine châtains aux yeux clairs, tout sourire. Nous serons dans la même promotion.

\- McKinnon... cela me dit quelque chose. dit Ron.

\- Oui vous avez sauvé ma sœur! Sur la plage! Elle m'a beaucoup parler de vous trois.

\- Ah oui! s'exclama Ron. Enchanté, moi c'est Ron et voici Harry et Hermione

Harry aussi se souvenait du nom de la jeune femme mais lui il l'avait entendu avant: il l'avait entendu de la bouche de Maugrey en début de cinquième année. Il se souvenait du visage mais surtout qu'elle était morte dés les débuts de l'Ordre du Phénix, soit dans quelques années. Encore une futur victime du Mage noir que Harry ne pourrait pas sauver. On leur présenta tous leur voisins: Frank Longdubat, Alice Fortescue( encore deux futures victimes qui laisseraient un orphelin) Mary McDonald et Jonathan Eddison. Ils apprirent également que les deux garçons étaient en septième année. Lily engagea la conversation en leur présentant tous les professeurs assis à la table :

\- Alors, pour commencé, au centre c'est Dumbledore, ensuite a droite, il y a le professeur Farwatch, qui enseigne l'Astronomie, le directeur de Poufsouffle. Puis viens Slughorn, que vous connaissez déjà, directeur à Serpentard, Babbling avec l'Etude des runes, ensuite Vector pour l'Arithmancie, Chourave en Botanique et Brulôpot avec les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. A gauche du directeur on commence par McGonagal, la directrice de Griffondor et directrice adjointe de l'école. Elle enseigne la Métamorphose. Ensuite Flitwick, qui est directeur de Serdaigle et qui s'occupe des Sortilèges, le professeur Simon qui enseigne la Divination et enfin le professeur Shacklebolt de Défense Contre les forces du Mal n'est pas encore arrivé, mais son nom figurait dans la Gazette du Sorcier – le quotidien sorcier anglais – quant Dumbledore a annoncé qu'il lui confiait le poste.

Le trio ne laissa pas échapper sa surprise, Kingsley ne leur avait jamais révélé avoir été professeur. Ils donnèrent le change et lancèrent la discussion sur un autre sujet.

Le repas était entamé depuis longtemps quant le professeur McGonagal vint les rejoindre sortant Harry de ses pensées.

\- À la fin du diner veuillez m'attendre dans le hall nous irons dans mon bureau pour que nous puissions discuter de certains éléments.

Le repas se poursuivit et Harry replongea dans ces sombres pensées. A tel point que c'est un coup de coude de Hermione qui le ramena à la réalité alors que Dumbledore commençait son discours :

\- Nouveaux étudiants : je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Quant aux anciens c'est un plaisir de tous vous revoir. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Cette année la sécurité de l'école aura été renforcée, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, par la présence d' aurors du ministère. Je vous présente également votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : le professeur Shackelbolt.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Et Dumbledore fut interrompu par le bruit des banc raclant le sol et des élèves qui se retournent. Quatre hommes s'avançaient entre les tables. Harry reconnu Maugrey et Shackelbolt qui menait le cortège suivi par les frères Prewett.

\- Je vous présente les aurors Maugrey et Shackelbolt, ainsi que leur deux apprentis Fabian et Gideon Prewett. Mr Maugrey sera, dorénavant, chargé de la sécurité de l'école, et dirigera l'équipe d' aurors chargée de l'école. Il aura donc toute autorité pour fouiller l'école en cas de soupçons. Notre concierge Mr Ogg m'a chargé de vous rappeler que la liste des deux-cent vingt-quatre articles interdits sont consultable devant son bureau et celui de son apprenti Mr Rusard. Pour ce qui est de la constitution des équipes de Quidditch je vous prie de voir cela avec vos directeurs de Maisons. Je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps: vos lits vous attendent!

Le fracas des banc retentit alors que les préfets se démenaient pour appeler les premières années .Le trio alla rejoindre McGonagal, qui les mena à son bureau. Une fois installés elle commença.

\- Tout d'abord je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard et dans la maison Griffondor, je suis le professeur McGonagal, enseignante en Métamorphose et directrice de la maison Griffondor. Je vous distribuerait vos emploi du temps demain, en premier lieu, je tenais à vous féliciter de votre acte héroïque d'il y a quatre jours, mais il faut que je sache si vous avez l'habitude de vous attaquer ainsi aux Mages noirs, car nous tenons à ce que ces histoires demeurent en dehors de cette école.

Le Trio s'attendait à ce genre de discussion était prêt et c'est Hermione qui répondit

\- Nous sommes effectivement habitués à ces confrontations, mais c'est la première fois que nous avions l'initiative de l'attaque, d'habitude se sont eux qui nous tombent dessus.

\- D'ailleurs quant les rôles sont inversés ils ne sont plus du tout effrayants, ajouta Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Vous trouvez le sujet amusant Mr Walker ? intérogea le proffesseur l'air pincée.

\- Pour savoir de quoi nous parlons, nous pouvons vous assurer professeur qu'il n'y a rien de drôle la-dedans. assura Hermione lançant un regard lourd vers Ron qui prit un air gêné.

McGonagal prit un air indescriptible puis continua

\- Bien, maintenant je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes venus en Angleterre alors que vous auriez put partir n'importe où loin de la guerre.

\- Il y a plusieurs raison à cela. dit Hermione récitant les raison qu'ils avaient préparés. Premièrement nous sommes partis suite à une tentative de recrutement que nous avons décliné. Ensuite ils auraient pu nous rechercher partout, et dans beaucoup de pays notre accent nous aurait trahis, d'ailleurs quel meilleur endroit où se cacher que dans leur pays d'origine, sous leur nez, où ils n'auraient pas du penser à nous chercher. Enfin nous ne fuyons pas juste pour sauver nos vies.

Hermione marqua une pause pour ménager son effet et cela semblât fonctionner car le professeur semblait surprise

\- Nous nous sommes enfuis pour pouvoir survivre et rejoindre la lutte contre V... Voldemort

Le professeur la regarda d'un air qu'elle réservait d'habitude aux élèves qui testent les limites.

\- La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuez la peur de la chose elle-même. récita Hermione

\- Fort bien il y a deux dernières choses que je dois évoquer avec vous avant de vous reconduire à votre salle commune : le ministère vous à convoqué samedi prochain, vous avez rendez-vous avec Mr Bartemius Croupton à onze heures dans son bureau au département de la justice magique...

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Harry coupant le professeur

\- Je n'en sait rien. Et la deuxième chose est que j'aimerais savoir quelle perspectives d'avenir vous envisagez.

\- Auror ! avaient répondu les deux garçon à l'unisson

\- Pour ma part cela dépends de Voldemort, commença Hermione devant les regards interrogatif des trois autres. Tant qu'il n'est pas vaincu ce seras auror mais je ne souhaite pas le rester quant nous l'auront vaincu je voudrais faire évoluer la condition des créatures magiques dans le monde des sorciers et notamment celle des elfes que je trouve révoltante.

\- Intéressant, vous avez des questions sur l'école?

\- Oui, j'ai crut comprendre qu'il y avait une équipe de Quidditch par maison et qu'il fallait s'inscrir auprès de vous. Demanda Harry.

\- C'est hors de Question! se récria Hermione. Nous sommes sensés nous faire discrets et jouer dans l'équipe devant toute l'école est loin de la définitions que je me fait du terme.

Harry croisa le regards de Hermione signifiant qu'il y avait autre chose: ils ne devaient pas non plus modifier le futur. Mais ils l'avaient déjà faits en attaquant les mangemorts sur la plage. De toutes façons il aurait besoin de se défouler.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il ne le savent pas après la plage? Tu as entendu Slughorn, non? En plus du fait que nos noms circulent aux ministère, bientôt tout les élèves de l'école sauront que c'était nous sur la falaise je ne donne même pas un mois avant que les Mangemorts soient au courant!

Hermione se résigna, elle ne pouvait insister devant McGonnagal sans dévoiler leur secret mais Harry savait bien qu'elle reviendrait à la charge.

Très bien, messieurs à quels postes souhaitez vous postuler?

\- Gardien et Attrapeurs, mais nous n'avons pas de balais, pouvons nous emprunter ceux de l'école pour les selections ?

\- Bien sur, mais ils sont vieux, peu performants et plutôt capricieux. L'école envisage d'en acheter de nouveaux pour ceux qui, comme vous, n'en ont pas et souhaitent joué.

\- Quel modèle utilisez vous pour le moment ?

\- Nous utilisons des « Coups de Vents »

Harry grimaça, ce modèle était sortit dans les années vingt et était grandement inférieur aux derniers nimbus où Brossdur

\- Qu'envisagez vous de prendre ?

\- C'est le professeur de Vol qui s'occupe de ça mais il me semble qu'il s'orientait vers « l'Aurore Boréale » pour l'apprentissage et quelques Nimbus 1970 pour les joueurs, car les modèles plus récents coûtent trop cher.

\- « l'Aurore Boréale » est bien trop fragile ! Ils casseront aux premières chutes ! Je vous conseillerais des « Etoiles Filantes » qui sont de même prix pour une qualité nettement supérieur.

\- Je vois que vous vous y connaissez, sourit le professeur. Je transmettrais l'information. Mais la décision revient au professeur McAlister

\- Oui professeur. Pouvez vous vous renseigner pour savoir si vous aurez les Nimbus pour le premier match ?

\- Je me renseignerais, et vous ferait parvenir ma réponse ainsi que les dates des selections. Bonne nuit.

McGonagal leur indiqua comment accéder à leur salle commune et comment passer le portrait de la Grosse dame. Enfin elle congédia le trio qui monta. Ils montèrent dans la salle commune puis dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année en discutant de Quidditch sous les regards exaspérés de Hermione. Arrivés dans le dortoir vide Hermione vérifia la présence d'autres élèves.

\- _Hominium revelio_! Bon le dortoir est vide, on va pouvoir s'occuper du dernier détails pour la sauvegarde de notre identité !

\- _Accio Carte du Maraudeur_.

Il virent une malle avec inscrit dessus R. remuer et ils se précipitèrent dessus, l'ouvrirent et en extrairent la carte. Hermione y lança une série de sortilèges visant à les faire apparaître sous leurs faux noms.

\- C'est fait ! déclara Hermione en rangeant l'ancien exemplaire de la carte dans la malle qu'elle referma. Ce n'était pas simple, ils l'ont bien protégé.

Hermione sortit et les garçons se couchèrent


	4. Chapter 4: Limace des cachots

**Chapitre 4 :**

A peine Harry avait-il fermé les yeux, que le décor changea. Il se retrouva dans une pièce obscure. les rideaux étaient tirés sur les fenêtres, la pièce était vaste et les lueurs vacillante aux murs indiquaient qu'un feu de cheminée brûlait derrière lui. Une femme aux longs cheveux brun et aux paupières lourdes se tenait devant lui.

\- Maître, j'ai peut-être des réponses à vos questions.

\- Parle! Harry s'était exprimé d'une voix qui ne semblait pas être la sienne, cette voix était aiguë et glacée. Alors il compris qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans son propre corps, mais dans celui de Voldemort. Son premier réflexe aurait été de fermer son esprit et de retourner à son propre corps, mais ce qui se déroulait l'intéressait, et il s'efforça donc de ne pas trop pénétrer l'esprit de son ennemi pour ne pas se faire repérer. Lord V...

Il se réveilla en sursaut avant de finir sa phrase car il avait reçu un grand coup dans les côtes. Mettant précipitamment ses lunettes, il vit que c'était Ron qui l'avait réveillé, et que les quatre Maraudeurs qui étaient remontés le regardaient froidement. Avaient-ils entendus ce que Harry disait dans sa vision? Oui de toutes évidences, même si ils ne semblaient pas avoir compris de quoi il retournait. Ron dos aux autres remuait les lèvres prononçant silencieusement le mot "occlumancie".

Tout le monde se coucha et dormi jusqu'au lendemain.

Le lendemain Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione dans la salle commune pour aller prendre le premier repas de la journée. Dans la Grande salle, le professeur McGonagall passait dans les rangs pour donner à chaque étudiant leur emploi du temps. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent les mêmes matières que lors de leur propre sixième année.

Après le petit déjeuner ils filèrent à un cours de potions. Arrivés devant le cachot ils virent un attroupement, se rapprochant ils entendirent des éclats de voix.

\- ... de t'approcher d'elle!

Harry reconnut la voix de son père. Poussant les élèves qui encerclaient la scène, il eut confirmation en voyant James et Sirius faisant fièrement face à Rogue et deux autres Serpentards. L'un était grand, brun au cheveux courts, massif et présentait un air bête sur son visage. Harry revoyait Crabbe: il avait l'air bête et méchant. L'autre était plus banal, les cheveux bruns foncés, il avait un regard vert et féroce: des yeux de prédateur.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-il approcher d'une Sang-de-Bourbe pareil? Elle a déjà assez souillé l'air qu'il respire! avait affirmé le Serpentards massif à l'air bête.

Sirius et James avaient réagi simultanément et sans se consulté. James avait mit en joug celui qui venait de parler. Tandis que Sirius avait désarmer Rogue qui fut le seul des Serpentards à avoir réagi

\- La ferme, Wilkes! se récria James.

\- Alors on fait moins les fiers maintenant ! s'amusa Sirius. Maintenant que vous n'êtes pas plus dangereux que des gnomes de jardin!

Sirius semblait vouloir continuer de les invectiver, s'amusant des mines hargneuses des trois Serpentards, mais la porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur le professeur Slughorn dont le ventre, qui n'était pas encore aussi volumineux que celui du professeur de leur époque, occupait la quasi totalité de l'ouverture

\- Rangez-moi ces baguettes et on entre en classe! Lâcha-t-il du ton sec.

Alors que les élèves entraient dans le cachot, Harry se rappela du souvenir qu'il avait vu dans la pensine où Rogue se faisait brutaliser par son père et Sirius. Il eut un moment d'étourdissement en se rendant compte que cela avait eut lieu, ici, trois mois auparavant. Le trio s'assit sur le plan de travail le plus au fond et commença à sortir leurs affaires en discutant a voix basse:

\- Quant-est-ce que l'on ira chercher le retourneur de temps? demanda Ron

\- Pas tout de suite, il faut attendre un peu avant, pour se faire oublier. répondit Hermione. Dumbledore nous surveille: je l'ai vu nous jeté plusieurs regards entre hier soir et ce matin et je ne serais pas surprise que Maugrey en fasse autant.

\- Bonjour. Les apostropha une voix féminine. Je voudrais savoir si la quatrième place est libre.

\- Oui bien sûr. Répondit Harry reconnaissant une des filles qui les avaient accueilli la veille. Marlène McKinnon, c'est bien cela?

\- Oui! Se réjouit-t-elle visiblement ravie qu'il la reconnaisse.

Le professeur Slughorn reprit la parole de son habituel air jovial.

\- Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui vous entrez dans le cycle ASPIC de vos études de sorcellerie, aussi je me dois de vous avertir que le niveau et d'autant plus complexe que c'est un cycle de spécialisation. Mais je n'ai aucun doute quant à vos capacités à réussir. ajouta-t-il avec un regard particulièrement fier pour Lily. Je vous ai concocté trois potions qui sont du niveau que l'on se doit d'attendre d'un élevé admit en ASPIC de potions.

D'un geste de la main il désigna trois chaudrons alors que le trio souriait devant cette scène qui semblait tout droit sortie de leur mémoire.

\- Qui peut me dire quelle est cette potion? Demanda le professeur en désignant le chaudron d'où s'élevait des vapeurs spiralées.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent dans la classe dont celles de Ron, Lily, Hermione, Rogue et un garçon dont le visage lui semblait familier sans arriver à le resituer. Harry le savait très bien mais il voulait laisser ses amis répondre, lui n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire remarquer.

\- Mr Walker? l'interrogea Slughorn

\- C'est de l'Amortentia! Le plus puissant philtre d'amour, on le reconnait à sa fumée qui s'élève en spirales. récita-t-il

\- Bien, trois points pour Griffondor des précisions?

\- Oui, dit Lily, On dit que cette potion a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous en fonction de ce qui nous attire le plus.

\- Bravo Lily! Encore trois points pour Griffondor!

Le cour se prolongea ainsi comme le trio se le souvenait, jusque au moment où le professeur Slughorn leur demanda de préparer un philtre de Mort-Vivante. Le cour avançait bien Harry en lisant les instructions se souvenait de celles du Prince et le fait de le faire lui-même une deuxième fois lui faisait comprendre certaines subtilités sur les potions qu'il n'avait jamais entrevues. Ils préparaient leurs potions en silence, quant Marlène parla:

\- Alors, Salem c'était comment? Par rapport à Poudlard je veux dire.

\- Oh similaire au niveau des cours et des matières. Pour ce qui est des lieux c'était bien différent

\- Vous y avez laissé beaucoup d'amis?

Les trois se penchèrent sur leur chaudrons un peu plus mal à l'aise. Oui ils y avaient laissés pleins d'amis...

N'ayant visiblement pas remarqué le malaise qu'elle venait de créer, et en absence de réponses elle continua vers le sujet qui lui tenait à coeur:

\- Vous étiez en couples?

Harry pensa à Ginny, qui était restée se battre là-bas, et son visage s'assombris. Mais il remarqua tout de même que Ron semblait avoir pâli, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers Hermione, qui, elle, avait le teint écarlate et s'obstinait a regardé son chaudron comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante quelle n'est jamais vue ( ce qui sans son teint écarlate aurait été tout a fait ordinaire). Voyant qu'aucun des deux autres n'allait répondre Harry tenta de désamorcer la situation:

\- Pas vraiment...

De toute évidence, ce fut un échec, il entendit le couteau de Ron s'abattre avec force sur sa planche de découpe et vit une fève soporifique passée à toute vitesse devant lui et tournant la tête il la vit cogner brutalement sur la tête d'un Poufsouffle, assis à coté du garçon qui avait levé sa main lors de la question sur l'Amortentia, qui mélangeait le contenu de son chaudron. La surprise le fit sursauter envoyant une partie du contenu de son chaudron, orange et visqueux, ce qui était anormal pour cette préparation qui ne devait passer, ni par cette coloration, ni par cette texture, dans le chaudron de son voisin. S'ensuivit que le chaudron en question se mit a vibrer, puis à pétarader comme des _Pétards Mouillés du Dr Flibuste_ , projetant plein de petite billes noir autour de lui. Le bruit avait fait se retourner tout le monde qui à présent riaient de l'air paniqué du deuxième Poufsouffle face à son chaudron explosif.

\- Allons Fenwick! Vous nous avez habitués à mieux! s'exclama Slughorn, qui depuis l'autre bout de la salle n'avait manifestement pas remarquer l'incident, tout en vidant d'un sort le chaudron.

Le cours reprit alors son déroulement normal alors que le premier Poufsouffle se répandait en excuse au dénommée Fenwick.

\- Bravo Ron, c'était digne des jumeaux! se moqua Harry en pouffant sous les regards réprobateurs de Hermione.

\- Qui sont les jumeaux? Demanda Marlène, entre deux rires.

Harry jura mentalement devant sa bourde, mais Hermione répondit d'un ton calme et posé:

\- Deux des frères aînés de Ron spécialisés dans les farces et attrapes.

Marlène se pencha au dessus de son chaudron, vers Ron:

\- La vie aux Etat-Unis devait être amusante. lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- C'est en toute logique pour cela que l'on s'est enfuis. répondit Hermione agacée avant que Ron n'ai eut le temps de répondre.

\- Oui ... désolée. S'excusa Marlène, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Le cours se termina dans le silence. Quand le professeur Slughorn annonça la fin du cours, il passa aux différentes tables félicita joyeusement Lily, Hermione et Rogue pour leur potions quasi-parfaite puis un peu moins Harry dont la potion était selon ses dires:" satisfaisante mais inachevée" car sans les instruction du Prince Harry avait passer trop de temps sur les différentes étapes.

Slughorn leur donna trente-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur la préparation, les effets et les applications du philtre de Mort-Vivante. Il invita Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi que quelques autres a une soirée de rentrée le Weekend et les libéra.

Harry et Ron montaient dans la salle Commune sans Hermione qui filait à un cours d'arithmancie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à Hermione de lui parler comme ça? demanda Ron.

\- Tu parles de McKinnon?

\- Ouais...

\- Je pense que tu devrais avoir une discussion avec Hermione à propos de ce baiser durant la bataille. répondit Harry lançant un regard malicieux à son ami.

\- Quoi?! Ça n'a aucun rapport!

\- Elle était jalouse! rit Harry voyant le rouge monter aux joues de son ami

\- N'importe quoi! Se récria-t-il avant de continuer, la voix plus basse, plus timide. Et pis ce n'était qu'un baiser, j'ai juste dit qu'il fallait sauver les elfes et on aurait put mourir n'importe quant.

\- Justement, elle n'aurait pas put être plus sincère.

\- Tu crois? Et qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire?

\- J'imagine que cela dépend de ce que tu ressent. conseilla Harry qui n'estimait pas avoir l'expertise requise pour répondre à la question. _Bézoard._

\- Tu dois avoir raison... consentit Ron alors qu'ils passaient le trou du portrait. Il s'assirent en silence à une table de la salle commune à l'autre bout de la salle devant la cheminée ou Sirius leur était apparut lors de leurs quatrième et cinquième années. Encore quelqu'un que Voldemort lui avait retirer.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le portrait qui pivota laissant entrer deux filles, dont Marlène McKinnon, suivi par Bolton McLaggen. La première fille avait un visage assez rond et les cheveux blonds. Harry reconnu la mère de Neuville.

\- Marlène tu es impossible... disait Alice Fortescue

\- Je dit "un" mais une belle joueuse de Quidditch m'irait tout aussi bien... sourit McKinnon

\- Attendez de me voir aux essais, les filles, maintenant que la place de Gardien est libre. Je vais vous éblouir et tous les ridiculisés!

\- Aha, Bolton ne soit pas si présomptueux, tu n'as jamais joué! Riait Alice.

\- Pendant chaque vacances on joue, sur mon terrain privé, avec mon ami Berty Higgs, le batteur de sixième année à Serdaigle.

Ron se retourna vers Harry, l'air indigné.

\- Il se prend pour qui ce vantard? Lui murmura Ron

\- C'est le père de Cormac

\- Quoi, comment tu sais ça? Je savais que c'était un McLaggen puisque Slughorn l'a dit lors de notre déjeuner dans le train mas je pensais que c'était un cousin ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Nan, Bolton c'est son père: Cormac l'a dit pendant un diner de Slughorn en sixième année. Harry sourit se disant que dire cette phrase dans le contexte ou ils étaient etait plutôt étrange. Enfin, la nôtre, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ron pouffa

\- C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre à dire.

Le portrait pivota laissant entrer trois des quatre Maraudeurs. James en tête se dirigeait vers les trois autres Griffondor qui discutaient, et Harry vit McKinnon se renfrogné en le voyant approcher.

\- Hey, James! plaisanta Alice. Tu as un concurrents dans la catégorie des joueurs de Quidditch à grosse tête ici!

\- Quel poste? demanda James amusé. Apperemment pas géné par la remarque d'Alice.

\- Gardien! Tu as déjà posé la date des essais?

\- Oui vendredi soir, après les cours.

\- Et le diner?! Demanda McLaggen choqué.

\- On fait l'entrainement pendant le dîner pour que les Serpentards ne puissent pas venir nous déranger. répondit James malicieux.

Marlène McKinnon se leva, soupirant ostensiblement. Harry se dit que visiblement l'idée de rater soit le dîner, soit les essais de l'équipe ne l'enchantait guére.

\- Harry, comment on vas faire? demanda Ron. On ne peut pas passer les épreuves le ventre vide!

\- Bah je n'arrive jamais à manger avant le Quidditch de toutes façons. Si tu as tellement faim on pourras passer en cuisine avant.

Cette idée sembla rassurer Ron qui se détendit. Harry vit du coin de l'œil Marlène McKinnon qui les regardait avec espoir. Il se dit qu'elle devait chercher compagnie et lui sourit. Elle compris l'invitation et les rejoints.

\- Vous allez postuler dans l'équipe?

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Attrapeur et Gardien.

\- J'étais poursuiveuse, mais comme James remet tous les postes en jeu, je vais devoir repasser les essais. Vous alliez faire quelque chose?

\- Le devoir de potion, répondit vertueusement Harry pensant que plus ils auraient de temps pour s'occuper du retourneur de temps mieux ce serait.

\- Quoi?! Mais l'année vient de commencer et ce n'est que pour la semaine prochaine! s'indigna Ron

\- Pense à ce que te dirais Hermione et fait comme-ci c'était moi qui venait de te le dire. lui sourit Harry, se tournant vers Marlène il demanda:

\- Tu veux le faire avec nous?

\- Avec plaisir! Répondit-elle, avec un peu trop d'empressement au gout de Harry.

Ils sortirent donc tous les trois leur livre, du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. Et se lancèrent dans leur rédaction entrecoupé de divers conseils. Il s'avéra que Harry était bien meilleur que les deux autres. Surement un des bienfaits du Prince que Harry se refusait à appeler Rogue. En effet le Prince était associé dans son esprits à tout les bienfaits que lui avait apporté le livre, alors que Rogue était l'homme qui l'avait si injustement traiter pendant six ans, qui avait rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort, lançant ce dernier sur la piste des parents de Harry. Enfin Rogue était le nom de l'homme qui avait tué Dumbledore sous les yeux de Harry, l'homme qui avait trahi la confiance de son mentor. Néanmoins, grâce au Prince, il avait même à plusieurs reprises corrigé Ron et Marlène.

\- Nan Ron, le philtre de Mort-Vivante n'est pas une potion de magie noir permettant de créer des Inféri.

\- Bah les Inferi ne sont-ils pas des morts ramenés à la vie?

\- Nan aucune magie ne peut ramener les morts, un Inferius est un mort qu'un Mage noir a enchanter pour qu'il bouge mais n'est pas vivant et n'a pas de volonté propre. Le philtre de Mort-Vivante est un somnifère très puissant, le plus puissant, à tel point qu'il ralentit touts les signes de vie au point d'empêcher toute personne de savoir si le consommateur est vivant.

\- Ah, merci. dit Ron qui avait l'air étonné que Harry en sache autant dans la matière que Rogue leur avait enseigné.

Marlène qui, de toute évidence, n'avait jamais douté des capacité de Harry en potions demanda une dizaine de minutes plus tard:

\- Harry, je peut t'appeller Harry?

Le concerner qui avait relever la tête de son devoir acquiesça attendant la suite

\- Parfait! Je voulais savoir par rapport à l'élement essentiel de la potion, c'est bien la féve soporifique?

\- Non, enfait ce le serais pour n'importe quel autre somnifère qui en contiendrait, mais pas ici. La fève soporifique apporte l'effet de sommeil, comme dans la potion de Sommeil qui est basé essentiellement sur les propriétés de la fève, mais pour le philtre de Mort-vivante l'élément principal est l'association en quantité parfaite des racines d'asphodèles avec des feuilles de tomentose d'Amazonie broyées, le tout chauffé à la température et pendant le temps exactes indiqués dans le livre.

\- Mais la tomentose est un poison!

\- Oui c'est pour cela que tu doit faire chauffé exactement comme c'est indiqué dans le livre pour que la tomentose cuise mais pas l'asphodèle. Et les remous que tu crée dans le chaudron, dissolve la tomentose dont le poison est modifié par la cuisson, en même temps que les racines qui n'ont pas eut le temps de cuire.

\- Ah... et je t'ai vu touillé ton chaudron sept fois dans un sens puis une fois dans dans l'autre, pourquoi?

\- Ah je ne sais pas. répondit Harry gêné, en effet le prince n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi cette manœuvre dans son livre, et Harry n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi. Je sais juste que c'est plus efficace et plus rapide comme cela.

\- Tant pis! Je demanderais à Lily si elle le sait. sourit Marlène. Merci beaucoup Harry!

Harry allait se remettre dans son travail comme venait de le faire Marlène, quant il compris qu'il avait une occasion rêvée d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa mère.

\- Elle t'aide souvent, Lily?

\- Oui, répondit Marlène sans relever la tête de son devoir qu'elle corrigeait.

\- Et elle est forte en potions?

Harry avait déjà la réponse car à son époque c'était Slughorn qui le lui avait dit, mais il voulait entraîner la discussion vers sa mère et cela allait peut-être y aider.

\- Oh oui! C'est la meilleur! Enfin elle et Rogue, avant il se mettaient toujours a coté en potions mais plus depuis l'an passé.

Devant l'air étonné de Harry elle développa.

\- C'était la seule amitié Serpentard-Griffondor de toute l'école jusque l'année dernière. Ils était toujours fourrés ensembles la première année. A présent Ron aussi avait relevé la tête de son devoir écoutant ce qui se disait. "Mais à partir de la troisième année, Rogue a commencé à fréquenté les autres Serpentards de plus en plus assidûment, laissant Lily un peu seule parfois alors même qu'ils avaient rendez-vous, nous disions toute à Lily d'arrêter de le fréquenter, que toute sa bande était des Sang-Pur méprisant les Né-de-Moldus. Mais ça ne l'atteignait pas, elle disait: "Il n'est pas comme ça", elle fait toujours confiance aux gens Lily, elle vas d'ailleurs souvent voir Hagrid le demi-géant alors que on lui dit tous que les géants sont dangereux. Harry dut se retenir de lui signifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à fréquenter Hagrid. "Enfin au fur et à mesure ils se voyaient de moins en moins, et un jour de BUSE l'an dernier James et Sirius ont, encore une fois, persécuter Rogue, Lily est intervenue, mais au lieu de la remercier, Rogue l'a traiter de Sang de Bourbe."

\- Et elle s'entend comment avec les Maraudeurs?

\- Tu sais qui sont les Maraudeurs? Demanda Marlène moitié-suspicieuse, moitié-amusée.

\- Oui, Lily a appellée comme ça la bande à Potter dans le train. se rattrapa Harry.

\- Ah. Bien pour répondre à ta question ils ne s'entendent pas bien du tout. Potter la harcèle depuis plus d'un an pour avoir un rendez-vous mais elle le trouve insupportable, du fait qu'il est on ne peut plus prétentieux. Elle a, sensiblement, le même avis sur Black. Elle n'a rien contre Petigrow, mais le fait qu'il suive les deux autres plutôt joyeusement, et ai l'air d'apprécier les blagues qu'ils font, ne lui donnent pas envie de le fréquenter, même si il lui arrive de l'aider scolairement. Par contre elle s'entend bien avec Remus quant il ne fait pas semblant de ne pas voir que ses amis transgressent le réglement.

Harry réfléchissait. Il avait toujours penser que Rogue méprisait sa mère, et là, il apprenait qu'ils avaient été amis pendant cinq ans. Donc si Rogue le haïssait dés son entrée à l'école n'était pas du que à son père mais aussi à l'amitié rompue, la rancune...

\- Eh! Dit donc toi? Tu l'aimes bien Lily on dirait! Tu ne ferais pas concurrences à James par hasard?

\- Quoi?! Non... enfin si, mais... Non! rougit Harry. Je ne fais pas concurrences à James mais elle a été agréable avec nous, dans le train, et moi j'ai été plus froid que je ne le voulais donc j'essaie d'en savoir un peu plus pour aller me faire pardonner. Harry avait manquer un battement de cœur. C'était sa mère et la question l'avait plus que désorienter. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire a Marlène donc il avait usé de ce mensonge, qui n'en été pas un, il aurait effectivement aimé ne pas être aussi froid mais il n'avait pas eut le choix.

Ils se remirent à leur devoir après quelques plaisanteries grivoises de Marlène qui avaient plus que gêné Harry mais qui amusaient beaucoup Ron. Harry remarqua que James semblait avoir suivi la discussion et il l'entendit assez nettement prier Sirius de lui dire que les explications qu'avait fournies Harry étaient fausses. Ce à quoi Sirius ne répondit pas.

Ils étaient en train de finir leur devoir lorsque le portrait pivota laissant entrer Lily, Hermione, Remus et la dénommée Mary MacDonald. Remus et Mary se dirigèrent vers les autre Maraudeurs tandis que Hermione et Lily vinrent rejoindre les travailleurs.

\- Marlène McKinnon qui travaille le matin même de la rentrée! s'exclama Lily. Cette année va vraiment être spéciale!

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi! répondit l'intéressée boudeuse.

\- Attend je vérifie! dit Lily soutirant le parchemin à son amie. Ton brouillon est pas mal tu t'améliore on dirait! Ajouta-t-elle après une brève lecture.

\- C'est Harry qui nous a aider Ron et moi déclara-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Hermione haussant les sourcils. Tu as été bon _Prince_ Harry.

Harry savait qu'elle pensait au manuel et lui sourit. Hermione se mit à lire par dessus l'épaule de Lily. Au bout d'un moment elle s'écrièrent en même temps:

\- Tu as oublié un des aspect pratiques de la potion!

Elles se regardérent en souriant et ce fut Lily qui commença:

\- Au Moyen-Age la potion fut inventer, avant l'édition de la Loi du Secret, pour que les sorcier recherchés puissent se faire passer pour morts et se faire entérés vivant jusqu'à ce qu'un complice vienne les sortir de la tombe et leur donner l'antidote avant de remettre la tombe en place pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

\- Ah j'en ai un autre! se réjouit Hermione. On peut s'en servir sur un Loup Garou un soir de pleine lune pour que, une fois transformé, le loup dorme toute la nuit. Mais cela doit rester occasionnel car la mutation atténue beaucoup les effet de la potion et il faut donc l'ingérer en grandes quantités. Et évidemment de telles quantités, une fois par mois, sont très délétères pour l'organisme.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil les Maraudeurs se retournés vers eux à l'évocation de la malédiction qui touchait Remus, mais ils revinrent à leur activités lorsqu'il fut évident que la discussion ne portait pas sur le Maraudeur.

-Bon allons déposer nos affaires et manger je voudrais bien avoir suffisamment de place pour que nous nous asseyons tous ensembles. Dit Marlène visiblement ravie de pouvoir mettre un peu de coté son devoir.

Ils s'exécutèrent dans l'acquiescement général, sous un regard étrange d' Hermione. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par le professeur McGonagal de sa voix.

\- Ah, vous êtes là! Carter, Walker pourriez vous me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau?

Les deux interpellés acquiescèrent et suivirent le professeur de Métamorphose. Les autres descendirent dans la grande Salle où ils s'installèrent au milieux de la table des Griffondors

\- Qu'est-ce que elle leur veut à Harry et Ron, McGonagal? Demanda Marlène alors qu'elles étaient rejointes par Mary McDonald et Alice Fortescue

\- Elle veut leur parler de Quidditch, ils n'ont pas de balais pour jouer. soupira Hermione.

\- Ah oui, Harry en a parler pendant qu'il nous aidait tout à travailler. Il est Attrapeur c'est cela? Et Ron est Gardien? Ils sont bons? questionna McKinnon

\- Et d'un concurrent de plus pour toi Franck! rit une voie se rapprochant.

\- Ah salut les garçons! s'exclama Marlène McKinnon. Hermione je te présente Franck Longdubat et Jonattan Eddison. Jon-Jon est batteur à Griffondor et Franck aimerait être attrapeur.

\- Sans vouloir offenser des héros Franck a toutes ses chances, mais on peut parier!

Après un soupir tout à fait audible de la part d' Hermione le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur malgré les regards de plus en plus fréquents de Hermione vers l'entrée de la Salle.


	5. Chapter 5 BUSES et Maraudeurs

Salut! Je suis de retour après une longue attente, j'éspère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir! Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé

Merci au trois qui ont laisser une review : un Guest, Mlle Griffontard et Ahziel.

J'ai rechangé l'ordre des chapitres et ai modifié le 5 qui ne me plaisait plus^^

Pour le résumé; je ne le voit pas vraiment comme une erreur le trio rentre chez lui, enfin il me semble ^^ dites moi si je me plante.

Bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 5 : BUSE et Maraudeurs**

Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils allèrent rejoindre Hermione attablée avec les filles de leur année à Gryffondor et s'assirent sur les deux seules places libres.

 **-** Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?!

-Désolé, Hermione mais McGonagal nous a retenu pour nous prêter le nouveau balais dont nous devront nous servir pour passer les sélections et il a donc fallu que l'on le ramène dans le Ron

-Alors c'est toi mon concurrent ! S'exclama un garçon que Ron et Harry ne connaissait pas. Je m'appelle Franck Londubat et je postule également au poste d'attrapeur cette année.

-Enchanté je suis Harry Carter ! Répondit ce dernier se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait en compétition avec le père de Neville. Tu était dans l'équipe l'an passé ?

-Non l'ancien attrapeur Carlisle Weasley vient de finir ses études donc c'est la première année que le poste est libre. Mais Jonathan était déjà batteur l'an passé. James a décidé de remettre tous les postes en jeu.

-Ahh... et qui sont les anciens joueurs ? Demanda Ron légèrement anxieux

-Trois sont partis cette année : l'Attrapeur, Bernie Clamp l'un des Poursuiveur et Elias Potter le Gardien, énuméra Franck devant un Ronnald Weasley qui se détendit dès la mention de son poste. Sinon le deuxième batteur est Sirius Black et les poursuiveur sont Marlène et James bien évidemment.

-Elias Potter ? Répéta Harry abasourdit.

-Oui le cousin de James

Après cette révélation Harry resta pensif alors que le repas continuait sur d'autres sujets dont les résultats aux BUSE et le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, dont tout le monde semblait satisfait. Mais ce fut au moment du dessert que Harry sortit de sa transe suite à une interpellation goguenarde de Jonathan Eddison :

-Ahahah Oui Harry selon certains tu serais un Serpentard infiltré à Griffondor.

Tout le petit groupe se tourna vers lui attendant sa réaction

-Et qui dit ça ? Demanda-t-il se forçant à avoir l'air dégagé.

-Rita Skeeter, continua à rire Jonathan, une cinquième année de Serdaigle dit que Bertha Jorkins, une quatrième année de Griffondor a laissé entendre que Peter lui aurait dit, lors d'un rendez-vous galant, que vous aviez dit à James que tu avait le tempérament pour aller à Serpentard !

Harry tiqua au nom de Bertha Jorkins qui serait la première victime de Voldemort lui permettant de retrouver un corps. Il se força tout de même à sourire :

-Çà fait quand même beaucoup d'intermédiaires !

-Et c'est vrai ? Demanda Marlène.

-Que je suis infiltré à Griffondor ? S'amusa Harry

-Non, biensûr que tu ne l'es pas ! Coupa Lily avec un petit air supérieur mêlé à un large sourire qui surpris Harry au point que celui-ci lui rendit sans y réfléchir. Mais aurais-tu pu être répartit à Serpentard ?

Harry ne savait que répondre

-J'imagine, oui. dit-t-il sans se départir du sourire accroché à son visage tandis qu'il regardait celle qui deviendrait sa mère.

-Harry, quant il ne se laisse pas emporter par ses émotions s'avère très rusé et fin stratège, notamment au Quidditch . Dit Hermione avec un sourire devant la scène qui se déroulait.

-Stratège au Quidditch, releva Franck passablement impressionné. Tu as été capitaine ?

-Un très bon capitaine, renchérit loyalement Ron. On a gagné le tournoi cette année là !

-Arrête Ron, je n'ai même pas pu jouer le dernier match. Contra Harry avec modestie

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda avidement Marlène

-J'étais en retenu, dit Harry penaud et légèrement irrité à ce souvenir

-Tu t'est fait collé le jour du match ?!

-Harry était collé toute la journée, tous les samedis. Expliqua sévèrement Hermione

-Comment ça se fait ? demanda Jonathan piquer d'intérêt.

Harry voulut éluder la question n'étant pas encore à l'aise avec cet épisode :

-Le prof ne me supportait pas et ...

Mais Hermione le coupas d'une voix ou perçait le reproche, visiblement l'épisode du manuel du Prince lui resterait encore longtemps en travers de la gorge :

-Harry s'est battu avec un autre élève et lui a jeté un sort noir qui a failli être fatal. Annonça-t-elle calmement.

Tout les autres sursautèrent et le regardèrent choqués avec une certaine animosité

-Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il avec reproche. Je n'en connaissait pas la nature, ni les effets ! Sinon je ne l'aurais jamais utiliser !

-Et au cas ou tu l'aurais oublier Ma... commença Ron qui dû s'arrêter brusquement au milieu du nom de leur ennemi car Harry et Hermione lui avaient chacun écrasé un pied. Magnus allait lui jeter un Sortilège impardonnable ! Reprit Ron qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas sut se décider entre soutenir son meilleur ami ou sa ...Petite amie ?

Tout le monde se détendit devant les explications et Marlène demanda quel impardonnable fut tenté à l 'encontre du jeune homme. Harry sentant la conversation glisser sur un terrain glissant fut heureux d'entendre Hermione détourner la conversation.

-Au fait les garçons j'ai pensé que nous devrions demander à McGonagal de nous rajouter les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

-Pourquoi ?! S'étonna Ron. On a déjà suffisamment de matières et de boulot pour l'année !

-Eh bien figurez vous qu'une grande partie du métier d'auror consiste en la traque et régulation des exactions de créatures magiques dangereuses qui sont toutes étudiées pendant le cycles des ASPICS.

-Très bien, capitula Harry sentant bien que ce n'était pas la vrai raison. En effet jamais Hermione n'aurait jamais parlé ainsi des créatures magiques si elle n'avait voulut leur faire passer un message, et le message était clair : Voldemort rallierait des géants, trolls, lycanthropes et autres créatures magiques à sa cause dans un, désormais, futur proche, et il fallait absolument que une fois le moment venu, de rentrer chez eux les trois amis soit prêts.

Ron grogna son mécontentement mais ne rajouta rien comprenant visiblement lui aussi ce que Hermione leur disait a mi-mots.

-Oh vous conptez devenir Aurors ? Interrogea Franck

Hermione répondit par l'affirmative et s'engagea une discussion sur le métier d'auror qui dévia vers la manière dont les créatures magiques étaient traités.

Mais Marlène reprit vite les rennes :

-Ce Magnus, vous n'avez pas l'air de l'aimer.

-En effet ! S'écria Ron. C'est Mangemort et compagnie si tu voix le tableau !

Ron se mit à raconter un tas d'anecdotes dont la gifle monumentale que lui avait mise Hermione en troisième année. Tout le monde riait et Harry reconnu bien la le talent de conteur de son meilleur ami, pour finir avec un sourire rêveur par la raclée que lui avaient collés Harry et Fred, "un de mes frères" précisa-t-il, à la fin d'un match de Quidditch après que Malefoy ait invectivé leur mère a tous les deux.

Lily se renfrogna après cette dernière anecdote et lança à Harry un regard... déçu, avant de parler :

-Même si ce qu'il a fait était odieux, vous n'auriez jamais dû perdre votre sang froid ! Annonça-t-elle péremptoire devant Harry qui arborait un mine surprise et triste. C'est à croire que la majorité des joueurs de Quidditch ne sont que des brutes !

Lily avait sensiblement haussé la voix et s'était détourner de lui en prenant un air supérieur pour regarder le plafond.

Harry se sentait blessé et trahi par cet échange avec elle, elle qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qu'il aurait voulut rendre fiére dans son présent.

-Eh bien quant on te diras que ta mère assassinée n'a eût que ce qu'elle mérite étant donnée que les Sang-de-Bourbes ne devraient même pas exister, Lily, on verra comment tu réagira ! Moi à sa place je lui aurait fait subir plus que quelques coups de poing ! Le défendit Ron, alors que Harry se renfrognait.

-Voila tu l'a vexer ! Entendit-t-il Marlène dire à une Lily boudeuse

-Je n'ai dit que la vérité !

Harry n'entendit qu' Hermione soupirer, plonger dans de sombre pensées le détournant de la conversation. Dix mètres plus loin il vit James qui semblait se détendre et qui visiblement appréciait ce qu'il voyait. Même si Harry se doutait qu'il n'entendait pas les paroles et ne voyait juste que leurs attitude corporelles, Harry lui en voulait pour cela.

-Parce que toi tu n'aurais pas réagit évidemment ! S'exclamait Ron.

-Surement mais je l'aurait regretter !

-Eh bien un trimestre de retenues quotidiennes à l'approche des BUSE et une interdiction de Quidditch, l'auront fait regretter je pense ! Rétorquait Ron

-Tout le trimestre de retenues ! S'exclama Marlène,en tentant de changer de sujet. Tu as dut avoir d'affreux résultats à tes BUSE ! Au fait vous en avez eût combien chacun ?

-Sept ! S'exclama Ron ravi de se changement de sujet !

-Sept aussi. Marmonna Harry.

-Oui mais tu as eût un Optimal en Défense contre les Force du Mal !

Harry resta silencieux attendant que quelqu'un d'autre prenne la parole.

-Eh bien moi j'en ai eût huit . Déclara Marlène

-Huit et un optimal en DCFM. Dit Alice fière d'elle

-Cinq mais optimal en Sortilège et soins aux Créatures Magiques. Dit Jonathan

-Dix et optimal en Sortilège et Etude des Runes, enchérit Frank.

-Neuf, dit laconiquement Mary MacDonald.

-Eh bien onze et Optimal en Sortilèges, Potions, Etude des Runes, Arithmancie et Etude des Moldus, énuméra rapidement Lily dissimulant mal sa fierté.

-Ouah, c'est très impressionnant, sourit Harry tentant d'oublier avec difficulté sa fierté.

-Merci, Rougit délicatement Lily

-Et toi Hermione ? S'enquérait innocemment Marlène devant l'air gêné d' Hermione

-Oh euh, j'ai eût onze BUSE. Rougit-elle.

-Heureusement qu'il y a les 5 optimal de Lily pour sauver la réputation de Poudlard, sinon la meilleure aurait été une nouvelle. Riait Marlène.

-Que tu crois McKinnon! s'exclama Ron avec emphase. Personne ne bat Hermione

-Ron, se récrimina Hermione en rougissant tout de même de plaisir devant le compliment.

-Oui mais Lily a eût 5 … Commença Marlène prenant exagérément le ton de l'enfant en pleine dispute.

-Hermione en a eût dix ! Coupa Ron Alors que Hermione semblait fondre de gène et de plaisir à la fois, devant l'ardeur de Ron à la défendre.

Tout le groupe se retourna vers elle et même, au grand damne de cette dernière, de nombreux Griffondor qui écoutait avidement la petite dispute que simulaient Ron et Marlène laissant de nombreux sourire autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que le mot « dix » ne soit lâcher. Un grand brouhaha se déclencha, chacun commentant la nouvelle

-Dix ?! Mais c'est impossible. S'exclamait Pettigrow qui s'était levé quelques mètres plus loin.

-Mais tu es un génie !

-Quelle est la seule matière ou tu n'as pas eu un Optimal ? Demanda Marlène.

-Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je n'ai eu qu' Effort exceptionnel

-« Qu'effort exceptionnel », s'amusait Alice.

Le repas se continua ainsi dans joyeux dans la découverte. Alors que chacun riait. Harry à l'écoute des résultats se dit que cette bande avait dû vraiment faire de très bonnes recrues pour l'Ordre, les résultats de Lily et Frank,étaient proprement exceptionnels, car à part Hermione, il était admis à son époque que deux mentions « Optimal » étaient déjà caractéristique des très bons élèves. Alors 5 pour Lily... Il se sentait envahi d'un sentiment de fierté qui se mêlait à la joie de rencontrer sa mère qui se révélait être plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Ce sentiment ne venait pas uniquement des résultats de la jeune femme mais aussi de la bonté qu'il percevait chez elle à travers son caractère affirmé.

L'après midi se déroulait leur premier cours de Sortilège, qui comme lors de leur sixième année, portait sur le sortilège d'arrosage. Le trio, qui maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège, se mit au fond de la salle pour pouvoir discuter de la suite après s'être magiquement insonorisés.

-Il faut que nous commencions les recherches du Retourneur pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous ! Disait Harry qui se sentait tourner en rond dans un cours portant sur un sortilège qu'il maîtrisait déjà à la perfection.

-Mais Harry on avait dit que l'on attendrait que tout se tasse un peu ! S'inquiéta Hermione

-Hermione pense que nous sommes suivis. Abonda Ron

-Oui, je pense que Maugrey et ses apprentis se passent le relais, j'ai croisé un des frères Prewett très vite après que nous soyons sortis de la Grande Salle. Révéla Harry. Mais le problème est que plus j'y réfléchit, plus je pense que ça ne se tasseras pas, entre Croupton qui va nous poser pleins de questions et finira par avoir des doutes, Maugrey qui à déjà vu nos vrais visages, et Dumbledore...

-En parlant de Dumbledore, il avait l'air très préoccupé à table ce midi, annonça pensivement Hermione. Vous avez remarquer ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit Harry acide, figure toi que j'ai été très occupé à rattraper les piques que tu m'as lancé tout le long du repas. D'ailleurs c'était quoi ça Hermione ? Demanda-t-il le regard sombre posé sur une Hermione qui semblait essayer de retenir les rougeurs de honte qui lui montait aux joues. Tu t'es dit que pour une fois que j'avais des parents à prévenir il était de ton devoir de préfète de les informer de la mauvaise conduite de leur fils ?

-Non, ce n'était pas mon intention... Et puis... Je n'en ai parler qu'à Lily, pas à ton père.

-C'est vrai que « le nouveau qui est à Gryfondor, au lieu de Serpentard, a pour habitude de lancer des sorts noirs à ces camarades » n'est pas le genres de rumeurs dont tout le monde raffole à Poudlard ! Ironisa Harry

-Bon pour notre problème de tempnormalité, on fait quoi? Demanda Ron. Dans une ridicule tentative de détourner la conversation qui agaça Harry. On utilise la Carte pour le faire sans croiser Maugrey ?

Malgré la tentation, Harry se retint de signaler à Ron que l'on disait « Temporalité » et non « Tempnormalité ». Au lieu de mettre de l'huile sur le feu il préféra se forcer à respirer lentement pour se calmer, avant de répondre d'une voix posée et plus calme :

-On n'a pas le choix ! On va dans la Salle ce soir ! Déclara Harry.

-Harry, je pense vraiment que l'on devrait attendre. Répliqua Hermione dans un murmure gêné.

-En plus, je pense que Kingsley patrouille aussi de temps en temps. Dit Ron se retournant lâchement contre un Harry mi-amusé, mi-agacé, par cette volte face à visée séductrice de son meilleur ami. Faisant comme si il n'avait pas entendu la dernière réplique du rouquin, désormais blond, il argua :

-Hermione, tu sais que j'ai raison, et qu'ils vont continuer à nous surveiller ! Ils seront même de plus en plus nombreux si Voldemort demande aux futurs mangemorts d'enquêter.

Hermione soupira :

-Oui j'y pensait moi-même depuis hier soir, Et puis... ajouta-t-elle se tournant vers Ron. Kingsley n'est pas vraiment un problème d'importance vu que l'on a déjà Maugrey sur le dos

Ron prit une teinte tomate et ses yeux se mirent à faire des allers-retours entre la table et ceux d' Hermione

-En fait je suis plutôt de l'avis de Harry depuis le début mais j'ai voulut que tu te sentes soutenue.

Harry rit intérieurement du visage de Ron et de l'image qu'il se faisait de celui d' Hermione qui devait avoir d'abord hausser les sourcils puis avoir écarquiller les yeux en devenant plus rouge que les anciens cheveux de Ron. Il écarta sa chaise par pudeur pour les laisser en discuter se disant qu'ils en avaient bien besoin. Pour s'occuper le temps qu'ils finissent de discuter il prit dans son sac son _Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau six_ et en parcourra le sommaire en essayant de ne pas écouter le conversation entre ses deux amis qui parlaient avec des voix gênés. Puis il aperçu le nom de l'avant dernier chapitre : « _sortilèges et enchantements dévolus aux camouflages : soustrayant, filatoires et invasifs_ ». Piqué dans son intérêt il alla lire l'introduction du chapitre qui se révélait fort intéressante. Il fut très déçu en arrivant à la fin : « _Des sortilèges de Désillusions, de Camouflages intégrants et différents Enchantements d'incartabilité, nous ne traiterons ici, ces sortilèges seront traités dans l'édition de niveau supérieur du Livre de sorts et enchantements : le niveau sept »._ Il referma le livre en se promettant d'y revenir plus tard et de jeter un coup d'œil au volume de niveau 7. Cela l'amusa beaucoup de se dire que Hermione juste à coté ignorait qu'il prévoyait de s'avancer sur le programme de l'année supérieure. Cette année de cavale les avait changé plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Lui s'étaient trouvé plus conscient encore des dangers qu'ils faisait peser sur ces amis mais également de pouvoir qu'il avait de les protéger. S'étant rendu compte de la différence de niveau qui pouvait exister entre eux et les mangemorts, et il comptait bien mettre cette incartade dans le passé à profit pour combler le fossé autant que possible. Cette escapade était du temps gagné pour se perfectionner, cela il l'avait comprit pendant les semaines qu'ils avaient passés à s'entraîner durant l'été qu'il venait de vivre. Il y avait acquis les base de l' occlumencie en peu de temps alors que durant sa cinquième année, il n'était pas parvenu à grand chose. Hermione avait beau leur avoir dit que la méthode de Rogue était obsolète Harry lui savait que il n'y avait pas non plus lit tout son cœur.

Ron, lui, se représentait mieux le danger qu'ils courraient. Avoir vu, et surtout entendu, la torture subie par Hermione au manoir Malfoy, l'avait secoué il se représentait mieux la réalité du manque de moralité qui sévissait dans le camp adverse. Mais, après avoir assisté à la bataille de Poudlard, ses réflexions pendant ce mois et demi de répit estival lui avait également prouvé à quel point la leur de moralité, à lui, ses amis, l'Ordre était importante. En effet durant la bataille plusieurs fois il s'était senti le besoin de "rendre coup pour coup", de venger Fred, de torturer ceux qui avaient, ou voulaient blesser les siens.

Hermione, elle se rendait mieux compte tout de même de la relativité des règlements, pas qu'ils soient tous caduques, Merlin non! mais si ses années d'étudiante à l'école de sorcellerie en compagnie de Ron et Harry lui avait montrer le règlement pouvait s'avérer trop contraignant, cette année et notamment Gringott's lui avait fait entrevoir une réflexion similaire à propos des lois. Une infraction de la loi dans le but de faire tomber un gouvernement illégitime représenterait finalement, un acte légitime. Même si ce infraction est le vol? Si leur cinquième année à Poudlard sous le joug d'Ombrage, lui avait appris quelque chose s'était que le dominé ne pouvait gagner en jouant avec les règles du dominant.

Harry se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence aux deux autres et ils reprirent leur conversation.

Le trio continua donc ainsi à préparer la sortie du soir dans la salle des objets cachés jusqu'à la fin du cours. Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours de sortilèges ils virent le professeur Flitwick se diriger vers eux et eurent tout juste le temps de lever le sortilège de l' _assurdiato_ discrètement avant que le professeur ne leur demande de lancer le sortilège d'arrosage. Ils réussirent bien évidemment à lancer le sortilège ce qui les dispensa du devoir sur l' _Aquamenti_ pour le cour suivant et leur permit de récolter vingt points pour Griffondor.

Il se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle, traîner par une Hermione visiblement très pressée, jusqu'au bureau de Mcgonagal qui fut un peu excédée de les voir deux fois la même journée mais accepta leur requête

James ainsi que les trois autres Maraudeurs étaient dans le parc pour le début de leur premier cour de soin aux créatures magiques de l'année. Ces cours seraient en commun avec les Poufsoufles. Comme à leur habitude ils discutaient tandis que le professeur leur tenaient le même discours sur les ASPICS que tous les autres depuis le début de l'année. James ne se faisait aucun soucis pour ses ASPICS. En effet il avait obtenu trois Buses en Optimal sans forcé. Sa mère avait été la plus heureux à l'arrivée des résultats :

 _JAMES CHARLUS POTTER A OBTENU :_

 _Astronomie : A_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

 _Sortilèges : E_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal : O_

 _Etude des Runes : O_

 _Arithmancie : E_

 _Botanique : E_

 _Histoire de la magie : A_

 _Potions : E_

 _Métamorphose : O_

Il avait ensuite échangé le papier avec Sirius

 _SIRIUS ORION CYGNUS CAPRICORNUS BLACK A OBTENU :_

 _Astronomie : O_

 _Soin aux créatures magiques : E_

 _Sortilèges : O_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal : E_

 _Etude des Runes : E_

 _Arithmancie : O_

 _Histoire de la magie : P_

 _Potions : E_

 _Métamorphose : O_

Sirius avait eut un optimal de plus grâce à l'Astronomie mais James lui avait dit que c'était triché car il avait tout les noms dans sa famille et la moitié dans son nom. Peter leur avait transmis ses résultats très fier d'avoir eût une mention Optimal.

 _PETER PATRICK PETIGROW A OBTENU_

 _Astronomie : P_

 _Soin aux créatures magique : E_

 _Sortilèges : A_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal : A_

 _Divination : D_

 _Botanique : E_

 _Histoire de la magie : T_

 _Potions : D_

 _Métamorphose : E_

Puis ils avaient attendus la fin de la pleine lune pour échanger avec Remus :

 _REMUS JOHN LUPIN A OBTENU_

 _Astronomie : E_

 _Soin aux créatures magiques : O_

 _Sortilèges : E_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal : O_

 _Etude des runes : E_

 _Arithmancie : O_

 _Botanique : E_

 _Histoire de la magie : A_

 _Potions : E_

 _Métamorphose : E_

Si James et Sirius avaient eût d' excellents résultats à leurs BUSE « sans forcer » comme le disait la mère de James, Peter avait beaucoup plus de problèmes au niveau scolaire. D'ailleurs si on l'avait entretenu à ce propos il aurait répondu que toutes leur blagues constituaient un travail acharné en Sortilège, Métamorphose, Potions, Arithmancie et Défense contre les forces du mal, et quant il en parlait avec les Maraudeurs il disait que si on voulait être crédible dans ce type de critiques il fallait avoir réussi à devenir animagus à quatorze ans et demi et avoir réalisé la carte du Maraudeur à quinze.

Remus, qui avait eu des résultats similaires, lui devait travailler pour en arriver là, pas qu'il soit incapables mais sa condition de lycanthrope le faisait perdre deux jours à chaque cycle lunaire sans compter la fatigue qui le touchait pendant la dizaine encadrant la pleine lune. Si il tentait de refréner ses trois comparses dans leurs entorses au règlement, cela ne l'empêchait pas de concourir à la réalisation d'une blague si il l'a trouvait digne d'intérêt au niveau des actes magiques requis

Pour ce qui était de Peter il avait de bien moins bon résultats mais ne travaillait que à l'approche des examens quant le stress s'abattait sur lui. Souvent il avait entendu dans les couloirs des gens ricaner qu'il était : « le Marauder inutile », « la pièce rapporté » ou encore « la cinquième patte de l'hippogriffe ». James n'était pas d'accord, si effectivement Peter s'avérait le sorcier le moins talentueux des trois il avait ses propres talents, comme le dessin qui s'était révéler très utile pour la lisibilité de la Carte du Maraudeur ou encore son pragmatisme qui leur permettait souvent de trouver une solution simple dans leur soucis de réalisation au niveau d'une farce alors que James et Sirius cherchait toujours quelque chose de particulièrement flamboyant et difficile à mettre en œuvre. Le problème était qu'il perdait confiance en lui très facilement et James avait décréter que les médisances devaient cesser et à partir de la troisième année ils avaient redoubler d'efforts dans la cadence de leurs blagues pour pouvoir également viser les personnes qui rabaissaient Peter. Dés le début de leur première année ils avaient commencés à se jouer de leurs camarades, lors du premier cours de métamorphoses ils avaient passé tout le cours qui portait sur le sortilège de Désarmement à lancé le sort chacun leur tour en le chuchotant en direction de Severus Rogue qui voyait sa baguette s'envoler à chaque fois qu'il tenter de lancer le sort sur Lily Evans. Ils étaient rester impuni pendant quasiment l'intégralité de leur première année car personne ne les avait pris sur le fait. Mais un jour un élève d'un an leur aîné : Akalmash Patil qui détestait ( et qui déteste toujours Sirius ) pour une obscure raison lié à son nom de famille les avait suivi et dénoncer au professeur McGonagal. Patil avait crée quatre monstres car si jusqu'à présent leur petites farces se limitaient aux salle de classes il durent le viser lui dans les couloirs car il était en deuxième année, leur permettant de découvrir que tout Poudlard pouvait être visé par leurs blagues. Lors de leurs deuxième année ils avaient été infernaux, ils avaient même mit une potion d'euphorie dans le jus de citrouille de toute la grande salle créant un délicieux chaos qui dura plus de trente minutes avant que le professeur Slughorn ne fournisse toute la grande salle en antidote. Le professeur Dumbledore avait même accordé vingt points à Gryffondor en leur faisant un clin d'œil avant de boire l'antidote. Sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi la cadence des blagues avait chuter vers le milieux de la troisième année : en effet les Maraudeurs avaient découvert le secret de Remus et avaient commencé leurs recherches pour trouver une solution. Ainsi durant la dernière quinzaine de leur quatrième année James et Sirius avaient achevés leur métamorphose et Peter qui pensait être prêt pendant les vacances d'été avait préféré attendre la fin des vacances pour tenter l'expérience à Poudlard au cas où... Puis au début de leur cinquième année les farces reprirent, plus que jamais les Maraudeurs semaient une joyeuse panique dans le château. Le souvenir fit sourire James.

-Bah alors Cornedrue, on pense à moi ! Se moqua Sirius.

-Pas exactement, Patmol. Je pensais à nos débuts en tant que Maraudeurs, tu te souviens quant on a eût l'idée de la carte l'année dernière.

-Oui ! Ce fût grâce à Peter !

 **Un an plus tôt ***

-J'ai réussi ! Ça y est j'en suis un moi aussi ! Sautillait de joie, Peter, debout sur son lit. Enfin à nous les terrifiantes nuits de pleine lunes ! S'exclama-t-il avec emphase se penchant de manière très exagérée vers ses comparses, se retenant aux montants du lit à baldaquin à la façon d'un conteur. Ahou !

-Ahou !

-Ahou !

-Ahou ! Lui répondaient les trois Maraudeurs

Écarquillant les yeux Remus se leva en courant, comprenant qu'on aurait pu les entendre, il vérifia derrière la porte alors que Sirius le rassurait :

-T'inquiète pas Mumus, ça fait un an que j'insonorise la pièce dès qu'on y rentre.

-Mumus ?! S'indigna le concerné. Sérieusement ?

-C'est pas bien Mumus ? S'amusait James

-C'est vrai que pour un effrayant lycanthrope ça manque un peu de panache. Affirmait Peter . Imaginez les supplique de ses pauvres victimes : Ayez pitié de moi, Ô Grand Mumus, l'effroyablement mignon cupidon-garou, ne me mordez pas ou je n'aurait plus d'autre choix que...

Il fut interrompu par Remus qui lui sautait dessus l'entraînant depuis son lit jusqu'au sol dans un entremêlement de membres et d'étoffes. Peter subissait visiblement une cure intense de chatouillis alors qu'il adaptait sa moquerie à la situation essayant de parler entre deux cris :

-D'autre choix que... de …. me bidonner... jusqu'à m'en …. souillé les bas.

James et Sirius se roulaient au sol de rire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes le calme revint et la discussion reprit.

-Mais c'est vrai qu'il nous faudrait des surnoms ! Affirmait Sirius

-Mumus, Sisi, Pepe et Jaja ?! Rigolait James, non merci !

-Non, quelque chose en rapport avec nos métamorphoses

Ils s'abîmèrent dans leurs réflexions

-Ratatouille pour Peter ! S'exclamait Sirius. Un rat qui n'arrête pas de manger.

-Certainement pas !

-Oh aller ! Petite ratatouille française !

-Non Peter à raison il faut que ce soit moins explicite !

-Lunard pour Remus ! Criait presque Peter en bondissant .

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, marmonnait l'intéressé

-Bien sur que si ! S'exclamait James, c'est parfait ! On ne devine rien et nous on comprend la référence ! Un peu comme un nom de code.

\- Peter remontre nous ta métamorphose, demandait Sirius. J'ai beaucoup vu celle de James mais pas la tienne.

Peter s'exécutait tout le monde étudiant le rat, puis Sirius se moqua :

-Regarde ça queue on dirait un lombric !

-Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Queudver ! Hurlait James fou de joie de par sa trouvaille tandis que le rat redevenait humain boudeur après la moquerie du chien.

-Moques-toi donc Grostadpuces !

-Bof, une baisse de régime Queudver ? Interrogeait Sirius en passant une main moqueuse sur la joue de Peter

-Arrête de me toucher avec tes coussinets sale cabot ! Se rebiffait Peter

-Patmol ! S'écriait Remus ! Pour les coussinets !

-Mumus tu es génial ! S'écriait James

-On avait dit Lunard !

-Voilà il est d'accord ! Triomphait Sirius

-Boisdur pour James ! S'exclamait Peter. Vu que c'est un cerf !

-Euh on va arrêter-là les allusion grivoises Peter. Suppliait James

-Fièramures !

-Cornedrue serait pas mal, en revanche !

-Ouais ça me plait pas mal ! Acquiesça l'intéressé

 ***Retour au temps présent***

James et Sirius revinrent de leur souvenir alors que le professeur annonçait :

-Donc nous allons commencer l'année en étudiant les sombrals …. Ah Bonjour vous êtes les trois nouveaux c'est cela ? On ne m'avait pas prévenu que vous seriez dans ma classe.

-Désolé professeur, rougissait Hermione, mais nous nous sommes décidés au dernier moment. Voici un mot du professeur McGonagal le confirmant.

\- Fort bien, fort bien, continua-t-il sans accorder la moindre importance au papier. Allez donc vous installer … Là-bas ! Près de messieurs Black, Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow.

Le trio s'exécuta sans rechigner et James les vit s'installer avec des sentiments mitigés. En effet il était d'abord hostile aux trois nouveau à cause de l'altercation chez le libraire du Chemin de Traverse, mais surtout à cause de l'altercation aucours de laquelle Walker avait rembarré Peter durant leur trajet en Magicobus qui lui avait été rapporté par Lunard. Ensuite il était bien évidemment jaloux des relations qu'ils avaient, surtout Carter, avec Evans. Enfin ils étaient doués en cours et avaient repoussés des Mangemorts lui forçant l'admiration et une forme de sympathie. La sympathie que l'on ressent envers quelqu'un qui mène les même combats que soit.

Il se décida de leur faire un simple signe de la tête alors que Sirius lançait des œillades particulièrement aguicheuses à Grant.

-Bien reprenons. Qui peut les voir ? Demanda le professeur en Désignant l'orée de la foret

Les trois nouveaux et un Poufsoufle levèrent la main. Au grand désarroi de James qui en avait marre de se faire doubler par ces trois là à chaque fois. James lui ne voyait rien mais ils savait qu'il ne les verrait pas vu qu'ils n'avait pas cotoyé la mort.

Le cour continua alors qu'ils énuméraient les propriétés des Sombrals et James vit les trois nouveaux pris dans une discussion animée qui portait, de toute évidence, sur tout sauf le contenu du cours. Dés que James tenta d'écouter leur discussion ses oreilles furent prise par un affreux et intense bourdonnement. Il était déjà familier de l'Assurdiato, qui avait commencé à se rependre dans Poudlard l'année passée, et tenta d'improviser un contre-sort qu'il se lança pour essayer de contourner le bourdonnement. La réussite fût mitigée mais comme le sortilège était loin d'être homologué il n'existait pas de contre-sort officiel et c'était Sirius et non lui qui brillait en Enchantements. Il réussit tout de même à en diminuer suffisamment les effets pour arriver à identifier certains morceaux dont : « Nuit » « Retourner dans la Salle » « Chercher » « Sablier » « Commencer » « Trouver ». Si il ne compris pas l'intégralité de la conversation, elle semblait porter sur une sortie nocturne, Et James adorait les sorties nocturnes...

Harry avait manger dans la grande salle en compagnie uniquement de Ron et Hermione, sans se douter qu'ils étaient espionner, ils avaient discuter de sujets anodins avant de vite remonter dans leur salle commune où ils avaient convenus de n'emmener que la Carte du Maraudeur.

-Mais avec la cape se serait plus simple ! Avait protester Ron

-Oui, mais elle est trop courte pour nous trois maintenant on voit nos chevilles dépasser

-En plus Maugrey voit au travers !

Ils étaient donc partis une heure avant le couvre-feu dans le but de rejoindre la Salle sur demande, mais à peine deux cents mètres parcourus, après avoir passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qu'ils avaient remarqué que deux points les suivaient, deux noms qu'ils connaissaient bien.

-Regarde Harry ton père et Pettigrow nous suivent. Murmura Ron

-Impossible je ne les ai pas vu dans la salle commune quant nous y sommes passés, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

-Ils doivent être sous la cape, maugréa Ron, Comment on vas faire pour les semer ? Pour le faire en toutes sécurité il faut utiliser un passage inconnu de Rusard pour ne pas se faire prendre. Ils connaissent tous les passage secrets, ce sont eux qui ont fait la carte !

-Et donc ils connaissent même ceux que Rusard ignore, conclu Hermione.

-Je sais, s'exclama Harry, Rusard ! C'est lui la solution ! Aidez moi à le trouver sur la carte !

Ce fût Ron qui le trouva le premier :

-La ! Troisième étage Aile nord, on dirait qu'il finit sa ronde.

-Parfait on fonce au quatrième étage, chuchota Harry.

 _ **OooOooOOooOooO**_

James était excité, lui et ses amis avaient enfin trouvé un nouveau mystère à résoudre : Le Trio américain. James était persuadé qu'ils avaient leurs propres Inferi dans le placard, comme les Maraudeurs avaient la lycanthropie de Remus, leur statut d'Animagi non déclarés, la cape d'invisibilité, la pièce secrète du Maraudeur, et la Carte des Maraudeurs. Remus n'avait pas été convaincu par son histoire de secret caché, il les avait sermonné une fois de plus sur leur prétendu besoin de s'attirer des ennuis. James avait insister sur le fait que les sortis nocturnes ne valait que si l'on avait quelquechose à cacher : les risques étaient trop grands sans Cape ni Carte. James avait également répété le peu de conversation qu'il avait espionné pendant le cour de Brulopôt. Mais rien à faire Remus était rester campé sur ses positions usant de divers arguments, que James n'avait pas réellement écouté, dont un qui concernait Evans... Mais James ne se faisait pas de soucis ; Remus finirait par les aider comme à chaque fois, il râlait toujours un peu avant de les rejoindre dans l'excitation de l'élaboration d'une farce, ou d'un règlement de compte d'ailleurs. Leur ami était loyal. Il avait été décidé qu'ils ne seraient que deux pour la filature car la Cape devenait trop petite pour l'ensemble des Maraudeurs. James et Sirius, furent persuadés qu'ils agiraient en duo, comme à l'accoutumée, mais Peter les avaient surpris en exigeant un rôle lors de cette filature. Il s'avérait que leur ami avait relativement mal vécu son humiliation du Magicobus et aurait bien aimer doubler les nouveaux pour reconstituer « son honneur bafoué » . Il fût décidé donc que Peter et lui iraient sous la Cape effectuer leur filature. Peter avait réclamer la Carte arguant que c'était plus sûr mais Sirius avait refuser tout net car il comptait rejoindre une fille ; Serdaigle septième année de ce que James avait compris. James et Peter avaient donc guetter le moment où le Trio quitterait la Salle Commune pour enfiler la cape et les suivre. Et ils les suivaient en silence depuis plus de cinq minutes quant ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'aile Est du troisième étage, le trio semblait savoir exactement où il allait, ce qui était pour le moins louche pour des nouveaux sachant que lui et Sirius avait passé leur premières semaines à se perdre plus ou moins volontairement dans le château. Le trio était à cinquante métrés devant eux quant ils se mirent à courir sans aucun signes précurseurs. Peter et lui les imitèrent avec une seconde et demi de retard, surpris par ce brusque revirement de situation. Soudain Walker leva sa baguette et prononça une formule que James ne reconnu pas, de puissantes détonations retentirent tout le long du couloirs, libérant de légers volutes de fumée très agités par de grosse bourrasques de vents aux directions anarchiques . On aurait dit que le tonnerre était entrain de frapper tout autour d'eux tant le vacarme était assourdissant, en une seconde le sortilège avait créer un chaos indescriptible.

-Ils comptent se faire attrapés ou quoi ? Râla James continuant de courir après les fautifs.

Mais James était handicapé par l'obligation de rester proche de Peter. La proximité les gênaient pour courir sans compter que Peter n'était pas vraiment un athlète, son rythme de course était plutôt lent et James se devait de rester à son rythme quant les trois nouveaux, eux, prenait lentement de l'avance.

-Oh ce coup-ci je ne vais pas vous rater bande de garnements ! S'exclamait la voix rageuse de Rusard accompagnée par le pas arythmique de son trot claudiquant annonçant qu'il apparaîtrait au bout du couloir d'une seconde à l'autre.

C'est ce moment que choisirent les trois agitateurs pour se hâter de disparaître derrière une tapisserie qui donnait sur un des nombreux passages secrets de l'école. Quant ils arrivèrent deux secondes plus tard, en courant au plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient -enfin que Peter le pouvait- au niveau de la tapisserie, James était persuadé qu'ils allaient vraiment faire une grande découverte. Les trois nouveaux venaient d'emprunter un passage secret que James et Sirius n'avaient découverts que durant leur deuxième année alors que le trio n'était à Poudlard que depuis la veille. Peter saisit la tapisserie dans le but évident de l'écarter, mais il n'y parvînt pas et les deux Maraudeurs la percutèrent de plein fouet.

James la trouva étonnement rigide, en fait aussi rigide qui si il s'était agit d'un des mur en pierres du couloir. Dans son mouvement contrarié Peter fit tomber la cape sous eux alors qu'ils s'écrasaient au sol. James essaya de se relever en dégageant la cape mais Peter étant étaler dessus le résultat fut piteux tandis qu'au bout du couloir Rusard apparaissait.

 _ **OoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivaient devant la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet en riant suite à la retombée d'adrénaline. Harry fit les habituelles trois allers-retours devant en demandant la salle des objets cachés. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir l'un des deux lourds battant de la porte Ron l'arrêta posant ça main sur le battant puis la retira :

\- C'est bon la porte est froide.

-Regardez la Carte ! s 'exclama Hermione.

-Vite on entre ! Criérent Harry et Ron voyant le point que leur désignait Hermionne se rapprocher dangereusement du coin du couloir.

Poussant chacun un battant ils entrèrent, tout les trois, dans la salle, avant d'en refermer la porte qui disparut au moment où la silhouette apparaissait au bout du couloir.

 ** _OOooooOOooooOO_**

Alors? Alors?! qu'en avez vous pensé?

Des suggestions? Des hypothèses?

Jai du mal à coucher sur papier ce que j'ai en tête mais jéspére que cela vous a quand même plut!

A la prochaine fois!


	6. Chapter 6: Le livre du Prince!

Bonjour à vous, merci pour vos reviews!

Un chapitre de taille moyenne aujourd'hui avec une touche de politique sur la fin.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 6: Le livre du Prince

La Salle des objets cachés était exactement telle qu'il se la rappelait. Différents objets de mobilier disparates formaient de hauts monticules dû aux efforts de plusieurs dizaines, si ce n'était centaines, de générations d'étudiants cherchant à libérer de l'espace pour dissimuler leurs propres objets de transgressions. Ainsi se mêlaient, pèle-mêle, fauteuils aux couleurs des différentes maisons entasser parmi bureaux, chaises, lits de dortoirs dégradé ou intactes, armoires, casiers de vestiaires, balais et tant d'autres. Parmi les monticules il voyait dépasser ponctuellement de ossements de diverses créatures, des fioles dont il ne pouvait identifier tous les contenus, ou parfois un grimoire ouvert ou aux pages cornées voir déchirées.

Au contraire certains bureaux, tables et autres présentoirs étaient fièrement installés au milieu d'une allée de fortune avec reposant dessus divers ingrédients de potion, potions en fioles ou bocaux, ou grimoires à l'air sombres pour certains, au contraire grandiose ou juste banals pour d'autres.

Harry et ses amis commencèrent à se déplacer lentement dans ce qu'ils estimaient être la direction de l'emplacement du retourneur de temps la où ils l'avaient laissé. Ils étaient tous trois submergés par la beauté des lieux éclairés par les lueurs flamboyantes du crépuscule écossais. La lumière jaune rougeoyantes était hypnotique. Harry, comme ces amis, savourait ce havre d'intemporalité au milieu de leur périple à travers le passé. Il savouraient ce havre qui, d'une certaine façons les ancrait à un souvenir mélancolique de leur présent.

Puis soudain la magie cessa leur esprit se focalisant sur le retourneur de temps qui, brisé, laissé s'écouler un léger flot ininterrompue de sable tel une métaphore se représentant elle-même coincé en dehors d'un temps qui pourtant lui donne raison d'être.

\- « Oh ! » S'extasia Hermione. « Il est soumis à une singularité magique paradoxale ! C'est fascinant j'en avait lut des descriptions associées à d'autre domaines que le temps dans « Arithmancie chaotique paradoxale : Équations des malheureux échecs » mais elle sont très rares et très dangereuses ! »

\- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette histoire ce complique ! » Soupira Harry.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense pouvoir régler ce problème en quelques semaines si j'ai accès aux écrits de référence. Je sais qu'il y en a dans la réserve et j'ai le manuel dont je viens de vous parler dans mon sac. »

\- « Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'éviter la réserve pour ce genre de recherches. Dumbledore à su que nous étions dans la réserve et si il a un moyens de savoir qui y va, il doit surement avoir un moyen de savoir ce que chacun consulte. »

\- « Mais il ne nous a jamais rien dit durant notre scolarité quant nous y allions alors que nous enfreignions le règlement. »

\- « Cela ne veux pas dire qu'il n'était pas au courant. Et nous ne voulons pas qu'il devine le sujet de nos recherches. Insista Harry avec un lourd regard à Hermione. »

\- « Il y en aura surement dans la pièce, » supposa Ron tout en sortant sa baguette. « C'est rempli de livres éparpillés ici Accio écrits traitants de Paradoxes singuliers . »

Avant que ses deux camarades n'aient eut le temps de lui faire rem arquer son erreur à propos des « Singularités chaotiques paradoxales », Un grand brouhaha se mit à résonner au travers de la pièce. Les types de bruits se mêlant dans une compétition assourdissante. Des bruits de mobilier chutant au sol aux irritantes tonalités de déchirement, du capharnaüm des portes qui claquent aux chocs mat des collisions de tissus souples contre les matériaux rigides, des murmures de l'air agitant le papier aux cris des meubles raclant contre le sol rigide.

\- « Progéniture difforme de Merlin. » Jura Ron avant d'être percuter de toutes parts par divers livres, grimoires et autres liasses de parchemins.

C'est quant ils virent une armoire massive, partiellement recouverte d'une tapisserie, filer dans la direction de leur amis, les pieds se détruisant dans un horrible crissement en raclant de dalles de pierres que Harry et Hermione réagirent

\- « Immobilus »

\- « Arresto momentum »

Tout les objets volants s'arrêtèrent en l'air durant 2 secondes avant de chuter comiquement au sol tandis que Ron émergeait du tas de livres.

\- « Ron ce sont des « Singularités chaotiques paradoxales» et non de paradoxes singulier ». Soupira une Hermione arborant un sourire tendre.

\- « Je ne vois pas bien ce que ça change. »

\- « Eh bien un Paradoxe singulier est une périphrase car par définition tout les paradoxes sont singuliers, une singularité chaotique paradoxale est un phénoméne magique très rare, méconnu et donc peu de recherche sont faites à se propos tandis que toute recherche fondamentale vise à résoudre un paradoxe. »

Ron se mit à ronchonner sur la nécessité des savants à nommer leurs recherches sans penser aux étudiants qui devraient en répéter les termes.

Voit le bon coté des choses. Le réconforta Hermione d'un sourire. Si cette pièce contenait des livres qui nous seraient utiles, ils se trouvent maintenant dans cette pile, on a plus qu'a chercher tout ce qui parle de temps et de singularités chaotiques paradoxales.

Assis depuis plus de deux heures ils avaient trouvé de tout : des manuscrits allant des théories moldues sur le temps aux effets paradoxaux de la racine de valériane dans les philtres d'amour mineurs, des livres allant de théories sur les Singularités chaotiques paradoxales appliquées à des ratages d'expériences sur des portoloins jusqu'aux livres sur les meilleurs sortilèges pour rendre malades les crapaud-lune des rivières. C'est alors que Harry trouva un livre intitulé : « Magie Noire : La décadence, Les risques et les tourments qui guettent l'avare ». Commençant à le feuilleter Harry découvrit qu'ils s'agissait d'un recueil des dangers liés à la magie noire et des études sur le fonctionnement de cette dernière. Harry le mit de coter se promettant de l'emporter. Dehors la nuit était, depuis longtemps, tombée alors il décida qu'il était temps de prendre une pause. se levant pour se détendre et se dégourdir les jambes. C'est en attrapant le sac à dos qu'il avait amener pour y glisser son nouveau livre qu'il vit que Ron l'imitait, probablement ne voulait-il pas se lever le premier pour impressionner Hermione. En silence il s'éloignèrent d'une Hermione qui ne fit pas mine de les remarquer. Harry se dirigea ver l'armoire que Hermione et lui avaient arrêté. Il l'a redressa et lança un sortilège réparant pour qu'elle tienne debout. Il reviendrait la fouiller plus tard. Se dirigeant au hasard il sentit que Ron voulait lui parler alors il attendit en silence que celui-ci se lance :

\- « Harry, je peux te poser une question ? »

\- « Biensur Ron. »

\- « Eh bien voilà, tu te rappelle, pendant la bataille de Poudlard : Hermione et moi... On s'est .. enfin tu vois ? »

\- « Oui, » pouffa Harry, « je vois »

\- « Bien, j'aurais voulu ton avis à ce propos, tu penses... que moi et Hermione... On est... ensemble ? »

\- « Oui je le pense, en tout cas cela c'est passé comme ça pour moi. » Les deux amis grimacére se rappelant la sœur de l'ancien rouquin, qui était restée à leur époque. « Mais le plus simple serait que tu en parles avec elle, non ? Parce qu'a vrai dire ça la concerne plus que moi. » Pouffa-t-il à nouveau.

\- « Ne te moque pas ! On verra quant ça t'arriveras ! »

\- Figure-t-toi que cela m'est déjà arrivé.

À peine eut-il laisser échapper sa phrase qu'il la regrettait, si, par amitié pour lui, Ron avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour l'accepter, Harry savait très bien que Ron n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec l'idée que sa petite sœur ai un petit ami, tout Harry fut-il.

\- « Oui on le saura ! »

Il continuèrent dans un silence religieux uniquement troubler par leurs pas résonnant contres les dalles.

\- « Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »

\- « De quoi ? » Demanda Harry en levant un sourcil, à la manière d'un professeur de Potions.

\- « Eh bien pour moi et Hermione. »

\- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me dérangerais et encore moins pourquoi, si ça avait été le cas, tu il faudrait que vous vous en souciez. » Cette réponse était en soit vrai mais il se gardait de mentionner ses inquiétudes sur l'évolution de leur relation, à tous les trois, que cette situation allait engendrée. Il ne souhaitait pas servir d'arbitre et être pris à partit à tout bout de champs.

Ron parut soulagé mais ajouta :

\- « Par rapport à la guerre, on doit te soutenir, t'accompagner ! »

\- « Cela ne nous empêcheras pas d'avancer, et si ce n'était pas compatible, rien ne vous empêcherais de partir à l'étranger loin de la guerre pour vivre heureux. » Ajouta-t-il tristement.

\- « Certainement pas ! Tu as besoin de nous ! On aurais pas tenu cinq minutes dans cette guerre sans Hermione ! »

\- « Mais vous n'ètes pas heureux... Vous ne pouvez pas vous projeter dans le futur, pas faire de plans ! »

Ron s'arrêta en attrapant le bras de Harry. Il serrait la main plus fort que de raison ! Obligeant le fourchelang à se retourner

\- « Parce que tu crois que l'on pourrait vivre heureux loin de toi, en sachant que l'on t'a laissé seul au milieu du danger ? Tu crois que l'on pourrais vivre heureux en sachant que tu risque de mourir à chaque instant de chaque jour quant nous serions en sécurité au loin des combats ? Ou pire vivre heureux en sachant que tu es mort parce que nous ne pouvions pas t'épauler trop pressés de penser à nous ? Tu crois que je pourrais abandonner ma famille pour partir au loin avec Hermione alors qu'ils sont tous en première ligne ?! Non Harry, je sais bien qu'a la toute fin se sera toi et Lui mais tant qu'il y auras un eux pour te traquer il y aura un nous pour te soutenir et pour leur résister, pour sauver ceux qui en ont besoin, pour que l'espoir perdure. Pas seulement pour nous, mais aussi pour tous les sorcier du Royaume Uni, qui croient en l'Ordre du Phoenix, qui croient en Harry Potter ! »

Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise face à cette déclaration de confiance Harry détourna le regard lâchant tout de même un rapide : « Merci »

Cette année les avaient définitivement faait mûrir. Harry le ressentait énormément chez ses amis. Evidemment Ron l'aurait déjà soutenu comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis le premier duel avorté avec Malfoy en première année. Mais avant leur année de cavale jamais il n'aurait pût le faire avec autant d'éloquence, et en trouvant si bien les mots exprimant sa pensée.

\- « Tu sais je m'inquiète pour Hermione, à chaque fois qu'un sortilège la frôle, à chaque fois que nous infiltrons un lieu tenu par les mangemorts, et même ici, dans le passé, à chaque fois que l'un de tous ceux qui vont le rejoindre nous croise dans les couloirs je serre la main sur ma baguette et me rapproche légèrement d'elle. Mais je préfère ça que de nous séparer tous les trois. Si à un moment j'en ai douter, aujourd'hui, malgré notre situation actuelle, je crois en nous et plus que jamais, je crois en toi ! Pas juste parce que tu es mon ami, pas parce que la prophétie le dit, mais parce que tu sais les dégâts qu'il fait ! Tu sais les ravages qu'engendre son existence, et, même si je sais que tu ne le veux pas, tous les espoirs reposent sur toi, c'est que même ceux qui ne te connaissent pas voient en toi une échappatoire.

Harry s'abîma dans un silence ému devant tant de confiance. Lui savait qu'il ne finirait pas cette guerre et qu'il mourrait à la fin mais il espérait suffisamment affaiblir son ennemi ou au moins le camp adverse pour permettre à d'autre de terminer le travail. Mais l'aveu de Ron lui mit du baume au cœur, il reprit doucement son chemin se concentrant sur ses défences mentales pour se permettre de penser à autre chose. Ron sembla comprendre sa réaction car il suivit sans rien ajouter.

Sans y faire attention les pas de Harry le menèrent auprès de l'armoire dans laquelle il avait caché le manuel de potion du prince 18 ans dans le futur. Par pure nostalgie il l'ouvrit sachant que Ron ignorait qu'elle serait la cachette pour le manuel.

Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quant il y vit le manuel. Après un court instant pour se reprendre et un autre pour réfléchir il se saisit du manuel et le glissa dans son sac le temps alors que Ron regardait au loin.

\- Eh mon pote je crois que je reconnais ce coin de la salle.

\- Ah ? Fit mine de s'étonner Harry.

\- Oui.

Harry fit mine de regarder autour de lui en avançant quant il vit une table avec un coffret bien connu posé dessus. Il l'ouvrit et devant lui se révéla le diadème de Serdaigle. Prit d'une envie irrépressible de le toucher. Il entendit vaguement Ron lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée quant ses doit entrèrent en contact avec l'objet. Sa cicatrice explosa alors qu'une sensation de vulnérabilité s'imposait, il était en danger, en danger de mort ! Il lâcha vite l'objet et la douleur de sa cicatrice se calma sans pour autant disparaître. Il referma le couvercle doucement, il se sentait aussi étrangement léger.

\- Retournons voir Hermione, on ne peut rien faire à propos de cela pour l'instant.

De retour auprès de Hermione ils reprirent les recherches pendant encore une heure et demi avant que Hermione ne leur dise qu'ils en avaient assez pour l'instant : 5 Livres traitant des Singularités , 2 traitant des études modernes sur le temps mises en relation avec les pratiques magiques, et de nombreuses liasses de parchemin dont une parlant des théorie moldus sur le temps. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de la porte Ron les arrêta :

\- Attendez ! Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise … Regardez Maugrey est devant la porte de la Salle sur ne doit pas savoir comment on y accède et attendre qu'on en sorte pour nous attraper. » Après de longues secondes à observer la carte il reprit. « Il a été malin regardez ! Il a posté un de mes oncles devant le portrait de la grosse Dame et l'autre dans une alcôve sur le chemin quelque mètres plus loin au cas où l'on aurait un autre moyen de sortir. »

Harry se mit à réfléchir, ils étaient faits à moins de dormir dans la Salle sur Demande. Même ainsi il n'était pas sûr que l'opiniâtre FolOeil ne reste pas planté devant la salle toute la nuit pour les attraper. Il leur aurait fallu un moyen d'arriver directement dans leur salle commune. Au moment ou cette pensée effleura son esprit une petite porte se matérialisa devant eux, au milieu de l'allée, avec un petit portrait du visage de la Grosse Dame.

-« Le mot de passe ? »

-« Chimaeria viscire » Répondit Hermione tandis que la porte s'ouvrit sur le couloir courbe formant le trou du vrai portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Ils passèrent donc la porte, suivirent l'habituel petit et étroit couloir, avant d'aboutir à leur salle commune. Il été presque une heure mais la salle n'était pas vide. Près de l'entrée se tenaient Franck Londubat, Jonathan Edison, ainsi qu'une autre 7eme année qui discutaient au dessus de livres ouverts. Au fond de la pièce à droite, Lily, Marlène, Mary et Alice étaient attelée à leur devoirs. Au fond à gauche, un groupe regroupant des membres de diverses années différentes plaisantait à voie basse. Et devant la cheminée le groupe des Maraudeur discutait à voix basse. Harry allait recommander à ses amis de vite monter pour éviter de créer des histoires, quant il croisa le regard de son père. Il sembla à Harry que ce dernier hésitait à les inviter à prendre place à leur coté. Avant que ce dernier ne se décide Pettigrow se leva et les apostropha, furieux :

\- « J'imagine que vous êtes fier de vous ! Vous vous êtes bien foutu de nous ! Par votre faute on est en retenue trois soirée de suite ! »

\- « De quoi parle tu, voyons ? » Répliqua innocemment Ron

\- « Toi, ta bande et ton sortilège bizarre, je vous retient ! »

\- « Mais de quoi tu parle, à la fin » s'entêta Ron.

\- « Ne nie pas il me suffira d'une remontée des sortilèges pour le prouver, ici devant tous les autres comme témoins »

\- « Peter... » tenta Remus.

\- « Pour cela il faudrait que tu me prenne ma baguette petit rigolo » s'enerva Ron.

\- « On est plus nombreux !» s'exclama le rat.

Si ses trois amis ne semblaient pas ravis par le défi que venait de lancer Queudver, il se levèrent quant même. Harry leur reconnaissait au moins cela : ils étaient solidaire en toutes choses.

\- « Cela fera donc plus de retenues à distribuer !» S'exclama Lily.

Harry ne manqua pas le mouvement de Remus qui empècha James de répondre. Ce fut donc Sirius qui offrit son plus beau sourire à une Lily affectant la parfaite indifférence :

\- « Voyons très estimée préféte, il ne nous semble pas n'avoir rien fait qui ne mérite telle chatiment de votre part. »

Harry ne put se retenir de sourire aussi efficacement qu'il l'aurait voulut et ses lévres s'étirèrent légèrement. Si Lily qui argumentait avec Sirius ne le remarqua pas. Les quatres Maraudeurs, se trouvant directement en face du trio, le vit très bien.

\- « Figurez vous cher camarades que les duels sont interdits dans l'école, et je vous rappelle que notre diretrice de maison vous a avertit, vous et vos compères de Maraudes, à la fin de l'an passé, que vos canailleries ne serez plus tolérées. »

\- « Canailleries ?! » fit mine de s'offusquer Sirius pressant théatralement sa main droite sur son cœur mimant l'arret cardiaque. « L'emploi de nos nobles titres de Maraudes ne justifie pas l'usage d'une telle insulte ! »

\- « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de noble dans vos Maraudes... »

\- « Oh ! Je peux te nommer de nombreuses de nos camarades qui pourraient t'éclairer à ce sujet » répondit Sirius, groguenard.

\- « Très spirituel, Black. Tu ne m'encourage pas a passé outre votre comportement. »

\- « Eh bien, Remus arrête moi si je me trompe, il ne me semble pas que notre comportement ait brisé une seule des règles du règlement »

\- « Je ne savais pas que les duels étaient dorénavant autorisés »

\- « Et il ne me semble pas que le moindre duel n'ai eût lieu »

Le trio profita de l'orage qui grondait dans la salle commune pour aller se coucher discrètement sous les regards courroucés des cinq autres protagonistes.

 _ **OooOOooOOOooOOooO**_

Le lendemain matin alors que le trio était en plein déjeuner au milieu de la table de Griffondor coincés entre les regards suspicieux de Lily d'un coté et les regards furibond de Queudver de l'autre. Harry était pressé d'arriver en cours espérant que cela suffirait à mettre fin à son malaise. Mais son malaise s'évanouit quant les chouettes apportèrent le courrier avec la sempiternelle Gazette du Sorcier qui montrait en Première page une photographie mouvante d'un grand homme aux cheveux clairs, habillé richement qui argumentaient debout avec passion. La légende indiquant : « Lord Morgul s'opposant au décret Croupton »

Le Titre en lettres capitale et Gras stipulait :

 _Orages et fracas dans les fenêtres du Magenmagot?_

 _Par Barnabas Cuffe, reporter attitré auprès de la Gazette du Sorcier responsable des affaires politiques, du Magenmagot et des offices Ministérielles._

Ouvrant vite le journal que leur voisine avait mit de coté Hermione leur fit la lecture :

 _Hier soir c'est tenu une séance exceptionnelle du Magenmagot convoquée par le chef du département de la Justice Magique: Mr Bartemius Croupton. Ce dernier venant présenter son projet de décret d'urgence relatif au problème Mangemort._

 _Ce décret prévoit de nombreuses mesures exceptionnelles portant atteintes aux libertés individuelles comme:_

 _la reconnaissance du mouvement Mangemort comme groupe terroriste._

 _Un seuil de présomption d'appartenance et d'accointance au mouvement Mangemort qui sont nécessaires à la mises en place des procédures qui suivrons_

 _La perquisition systématique, sans avis du Magenmagot, des résidences et propriétés appartenant à des sorciers soupçonnés d'accointances avec le mouvement Mangemort ne siégeant pas dans la prestigieuse assemblée._

 _L'usage systématique, sans avis du Magenmagot, de Vaeritaserum sur les suspects interpellés soupçonnés d'appartenance ne siégeant pas dans la prestigieuse assemblée._

 _L'instauration d'une peine plancher, non-réductible, cumulable avec d'autres peines, de 15 ans d'emprisonnement dans la prison magique d'Azkaban pour les sorciers reconnus Mangemorts, et de 5 ans pour les sorciers reconnus Mangemorts repentis._

 _La reconnaissance systématique de la culpabilité en association de malfaiteurs, pour toute personne ayant apporté, au mouvement Mangemort, une assistance : Logistique; Matérielle; Financière ou Intellectuelle, que cette assistance soit éclairée ou non. Cette culpabilité d'association au mouvement Mangemort entraînant l'application d'une peine plancher, non-réductible, cumulable avec d'autres peines, de 5 ans d'emprisonnement dans la prison magique d'Azkaban._

 _La mise en place de réquisitions régulière de biens familiaux si un membre de cette famille au premier degré s'avérait être un Mangemort dans le but de financer les efforts consentis par le Département de la Justice Magique, et ce jusqu'à l'éradication de la mouvance Mangemort_

 _L'élévation immédiate et générale des habilitations magiques territoriales Noires et Rouges des Aurors: d'un cran pour chaque Auror junior et Aspirants Auror de troisième année, de deux crans pour les Aurors formateurs, et de trois crans pour les Aurors séniors_

 _La possibilité pour le commandant du Bureau des Aurors (BA) en accord avec le directeur du Département de la Justice Magique (DJM) après réception d'un avis consultatif du Ministre et du président-sorcier d'élever les habilitations magiques territoriales d'un Auror avec pour seule limite les deux dernier Grades. Le Magenmagot doit en être informé par note interne adressée à l'ensemble de la chambre._

 _L'augmentation des seuils de recrutement pour la formation des Aurors de 75% sur quatre ans_

 _L'augmentation du seuil de recrutement des tireurs de baguette de 100% sur quatre ans_

 _L'autorisation de recourt aux sortilèges impardonnables pour les Aurors en cas d'affrontement avec des Mangemorts et en cas de réponses au même sortilèges_

 _Les débats furent donc houleux durant la session de présentation du décret qui ne fut pas voté ( 67% contre 17% pour et 6% d'abstention ). En effet quant certains, menés par les Lord Abraxas Malfoy, Callum Morgul et Feodor Parkinson, s'évertuaient à pointé l'ampleur de telles modifications dans les lois et tradition sorcières britanniques pour "une simple affaires de militants extrémistes", tout en assurant que durcir la sévérité des peines pour les délinquant aurait été une bonne initiative. Certains ce sont inquiétés de cette affaire de spoliation judiciaires de toute une famille, quelque soit son rang, à cause de la simple présence d'une brebis galeuse. Le coté opposé mené par le président-sorcier et Harold Bones, lui, supposait la perte de différences entre le ministère et les terroristes si les deux "s'abaissaient aux même horreurs". Lord Bones lui signifiant en plus qu'il aurait souhaiter une réforme juridique qui apporterait plus d'égalité entre les sorciers britanniques devant leur justice. Les défenseur de cette loi, peu nombreux, n'en étaient pas moins présents comblant l'infériorité numérique par l'ardeur de l'argumentaire. Menés par Lord Robards et Bartemius Croupton. Leurs arguments étant le manque de moyens alloués à la justice Magique quant elle était nécessaire pour faire face à un groupe organisé et très implanté._

 _Chaque phrase d'un camp entraînant de vives réponse des camps opposé, la session de notre chambre législative s'est vite trouvé des airs de finance souterraine tellement le capharnaüm régnant était assourdissant. Les arguments fusant inaudibles et flous se mêlant aux non-sens, aux insultes et colportages de ragots en tous genres._

 _Le calme finit par revenir après une heure et demi de cris. Calme qui fut rompu lorsque Lord Charlus Potter déclara: "Est-il réellement nécessaire de perdre autant de temps à propos d'une telle loi qui n'a visiblement pas le soutient nécessaire. D'autant plus qu'elle concerne un petit groupe qui malgré leur extrême violence nous reste très inconnu.[...] Même ce Lord Voldemort, dont personne ne semble avoir entendu parler avant ces dix dernières années, n'est probablement qu'invention de la part de sorciers et sorcières qui se cachent pour exprimer une violence certes inacceptable et profondément nauséabonde mais somme toute minime et très ré gens ont sans doute inventer l'histoire de ce Lord tout puissant pour effrayer leurs adversaires et attirés quelques sorciers en manque de reconnaissance dans leur camps. [...] Je me souvient du dernier Mage noir" ajoute-t-il avec un léger hochement de tête destiné au vénérable Manitou-suprême. "Il avait tout de même une autre envergure que ce prétendu Voldemort. Quant je luttais contre Grindelvald c'était partout en Europe, et sur tout les terrains. Nous devions assurer la sécurité des nôtres, lutté sur la scène politique contre ses partisans inavoués dans tous les pays, lutter économiquement pour limiter au mieux ses ressources financières qui semblaient sans limites. Il m'est arrivé de discourir devant les ministères Allemand puis Finlandais et enfin Hongrois dans un temps de 36 heures, sans dormir, car il fallait également se rendre dans deux entreprises soupçonnés de soutenir l'ennemi pour y enquêter, ainsi que batailler à baguettes tirés dans l'une des deux, puis, enfin, rencontrer des alliés français dans les collines provençales. Vous avouerez que nous sommes loin de ce cas de figure, Grindelvald avait une stature mondiale quant ce si discret Lord n'a de nom que depuis 5 ans entre deux empoisonneurs de l'Allée des Embrumes."_

 _La déclaration du Lord finit, il se rassit laissant la salle plongée quelques secondes dans le silence, probablement due aux rappels d' exploits passés, puis, explosa a nouveaux de cris et de revendications avant d'être prestement interrompu par Mr Dumbledore qui demandant de procéder au vote avec l'issu que vous lui connaissez._

 _Toute puissance de la Coalition Dumbledore-Carlgan-Potter-Lancaster: Réel Élan politique ou simple respect des vétérans? ... à lire en page 5_

 _Mouvement Mangemort: quel certitudes? Jusque où iras le fantasme? ... à lire en page 6 et 7_

 _La saisie judiciaire avec Gringotts? Que nous vaudrait ce rêve éveillé de Croupton? ... à lire en page 8_

 _Décret avorté: quelles bonnes idées? À lire en page 9_

Alors que le trio quittait la Grande salle pour se rendre à leur premier cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Hermione lança le sujet de l'article.

-« Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est proprement scandaleux ! »

-« Allons Hermione on était déjà au courant pour cette loi... »

Dans un mouvement d'humeur elle coupa Ron :

\- « Je ne parle pas de la loi mais de l'article en lui-même, il suinte le mépris : que ce soit envers Dumbledore, Mr Potter ... »

Harry grimaça au fait d'entendre son ami prononcer « Mr Potter »

\- « … ou encore pire envers les Gobelins ! Rendez vous compte, ' des airs de finance souterraine tellement le capharnaüm régnant était assourdissant' , DES AIRS DE FINANCE SOUTERRAINE ! C'est immondes de traiter ainsi les Gobelin... »

Ron sourit à Harry en lui glissant à l'oreille :

\- « C'est parti pour la fabrication de badges DINGUES... »

\- « … Quant on sait que c'est la législation Sorcière qui les forces à rester sous terre ! Il ne s'embêtent même pas à cacher leur racisme dans les médias... »

Ron murmurait maintenant à l'oreille de Harry avec un sourire radieux près à exploser :

\- « Comme dans Déclaration d'Indépendance pour une Nation Gobeline Unifiée, Entière et Souveraine »

\- « … et l'on s'étonne que Voldemort ait si facilement pris l'avantage, mais tous le gratin de la société magique britannique est déjà imprégnée des idéaux qu'il prétend défendre »

Après avoir ricaner suite au jeu de mot de Ron sous le regard réprobateur d'une Hermione reprenant son souffle, Harry se reprit :

\- « Je suis évidemment d'accord avec toi Hermione, mais nous savions déjà que la Gazette était partiale, tout comme nous savions déjà qu'ils ne reculent devant rien pour vendre quelques exemplaires supplémentaires. »

\- « C'est la que tu fait erreur Harry. » Reprit Hermione en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. « Toute cette facette de la société sorcière a été obliger de se cacher et de se modérer pendant plus de dix ans à la suite de la nuit ou Voldemort a tué tes parents. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'impact politique que cette nuit a eût sur notre société ! À la suite de cette nuit, les procès de Mangemorts ont duré un an et demi ou le Magenmagot à subi une pression énorme du publique pour être intraitable. Et je ne te parle pas de Croupton qui visait la succession au poste de Ministre qui agissait comme le pire des tyrans dans le ministère. Plus de trente membres siégeant au Magenmagot ont été incarcérés et tous faisaient partit de la coalition des Puriste qui prônaient la domination des Sorciers de Sang-Pur sur une société de castes. Après cela il était compliqué de développer ce genre d'idéaux en publique sans attiré l'attention de Croupton. Il faut aussi bien te rendre compte que l'enfant qui avait été visé était un Potter, ta famille est depuis très longtemps une grande défenderesse de l'égalité entre sorciers et entre espèces Magiques. Ton père et ton grand-père ont donné leur vie dans cette guerre et toi à un an tu y mettait fin brutalement, dans l'esprit de la population c'était évident que les idées d'égalité devaient être plus écoutées. »

\- « Mais Hermione, chez nous aussi c'était comme Aujourd'hui rappelle toi des articles de Skeeter, rappelle toi de Lucius Malfoy qui avait tout le ministère dans la poche, rappelle toi de Ombrage ! »

\- « Oui, je me souvient bien Harry, mais pense bien que si la Gazette était déjà partiale chez nous, jamais à notre époque elle n'aurait put se permettre un tel article, les gens ont mit moins de six mois pour commencer à comprendre que tu disais la vérité et que la gazette mentait lors de notre cinquième année. Ce n'est pas que les gens sont plus bêtes ici, c'est juste que chez nous après la purge de Croupton la Gazette a, pendant dix ans, été obligé de faire du vrai journalisme. Les gens chez nous en avaient fait l'expérience, ici personne ne sait ce qu'est du vrai journalisme ! Il faut bien que tu te rende compte que ta famille s'est illustrée dans les deux guerres et que le fait qu'elle ait mit fin à la dernière à propulsé les idées qu'elle défendait au devant de la scène. Si nous ne l'avons pas ressentit c'est que dix est la durée pendant laquelle, aucun Potter ne les défendant, les idéaux de ta famille furent remis en minorité. Notamment par Le travail de Lucius Malfoy et de Ombrage.

\- « Donc quoi ?! Bravo la Gazette pour ces progrès vous êtes moins racistes qu'avant ! S'impatienta Ron se souvenant des sombres périodes qu'ils avaient traversés ; lui, ses amis, et sa famille à cause du quotidien. »

\- « Non, Ron, ce que je cherche à vous faire comprendre c'est que ici comme chez nous, même si Voldemort s'en fiche, il se sert d'une idéologie pour ramener des gens dans son camp. Donc ces guerres quelque soit le partit qui la gagneras, entraîneras de profondes modifications politiques. Si chez nous ce ne fut pas le cas c'est que personne n'a sut suffisamment capitaliser sur la défaite du camp adverse. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs Dumbledore de ne pas avoir forcé les choses pour une question de droiture. »

\- « C'est idiot de battre l'ennemi pour ensuite lui laisser des chances de revenir il fallait l'écraser quant nous le pouvions ! » s'exclama le maître des échecs qu'était Ron.

\- « Tout ça pour vous dire que, étant visiblement coincés ici pour un moment, nous devrions en apprendre aussi le plus possible sur cette époque et sur ceux qui joueront un fort rôle chez nous. Ces connaissances pourraient nous être utiles dans la bataille comme après, quant nous auront gagner il ne faudra pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qui seront commise ici. »

Ils continuèrent leur trajet en silence méditants sur les paroles échangées.

Arrivés devant la salle ils la découvrirent portes ouvertes, une partie des élèves de leur promotion déjà installée et sans professeur. Ils entrèrent donc et s'assirent au second rang.

 **OooOOooOOOooOOooO**

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions/critiques/idées pour la suite.

J'écris cette histoire au jour le jour avec uniquement un plan très général qui peut encore être modifier donc si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions je suis ouvert!

A plus

PS: Je cherche toujours un(e) Béta-Reader(euse). Si intéressé merci de vous manifester .


	7. Chapter 7 : Kingsley Shackelbolt

**Chapitre 7 : Kingsley Shackelbolt**

\- « Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Kingsley Shacklebolt, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal. Je suis Auror formateur, ce qui signifie que j'ai un apprenti. Je crois comprendre que vous n'avez eût que des professeurs différents d'une année sur l'autre, pour votre bien et celui du service auquel j'appartiens au ministère, j'espère briser ce cycle avec nous l'an prochain. » L'Auror laissa son regard errer sur les visages de ses étudiants pendant quelques secondes en se frottant nerveusement les mains. « Bon, pour ce qui est du programme de l'année. Nous commencerons, le premier trimestre, par une étude théorique et pratique des actes magiques utilisés lors de combats magiques. J'en profite pour vous signaler, on a déjà dû vous le spécifier, mais le cycle ASPIC étant un cycle de spécialisation, cette partie du cours sera, donc très interdisciplinaire, ce ne seras pas la seule. Tout au long de l'année attendez-vous à devoir effectuer des recherches dans d'autres domaine que le mien. Au début je vous aiguillerais sur vos recherches mais au fur et à mesure de l'année je compte sur vous pour vous débrouiller sans mon aide à ce niveau. »

La voix de Sirius s'éleva en même temps que ça main :

\- « Professeur, Nous n'avons pas tous prit les mêmes matières, comment allez-vous faire pour que vos cours soient en adéquation avec tous nos choix »

Kingsley avait un sourire gêné et amusé à la fois, visiblement l'attitude qu'avait Sirius de demander et prendre la parole en même temps lui posait un dilemme : réprimander une intervention qui l'avait amusé, ou laisser filer au risque de se voir accorder une réputation, parmi les élèves, du professeur laxiste.

\- « Vous êtes Mr ?

\- Black

\- Enchanté Mr Black. Le cycle des ASPICS se terminera par votre entrée officielle à tous dans le monde magique en tant que sorciers confirmés. Et l'intitulé de cette matière que je vous enseigne ici est : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, intitulé relativement vague mais que l'on pourrait résumer en disant que mon travail est de vous enseignez comment vous prémunir contre les dangers du monde magique dans lequel nous évoluons. Admettons Mr Black que, du fait de votre futur travail vous soyez amené à vous aventurer sur l'île de Boméo au sud de l'Asie, et que dans la jungle de cette île vous croisiez une colonie de la créature la plus dangereuse des alentours : une colonie d'Acromentules. Vous tenterez alors, surement, de négocier avec les Acromentules de ne pas vous déguster car vous n'avez pas pris Soin aux créatures magiques en cycle d'ASPIC.

Alors que la classe ricanait, Harry se dit que Kingsley avait choisi une troisième voie qui était de laisser la légère incartade de Sirius passer tout en lui montrant qui était le professeur en ridiculisant son objection. Harry se dit devant le visage gêné de Kingsley que ce dernier avait bien changer à son époque. Kingsley, tel qu'il se le remémorait était plus sage, plus calme, et surtout beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Jamais il n'aurait ridiculisé un étudiant même gentiment comme il venait le faire mais lui aurait fait découvrir par lui-même son erreur. Était-ce la guerre et ses pertes qui l'avait assagi ou juste le travail des années ?

\- « Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, si vous voulez suivre pendant mes cours il vous faudra aller rechercher les concepts évoqués sur votre temps libre à la bibliothèque. Lors du second semestre nous feront un tour d'horizons des bases du combat magique tout en les mettant en pratiques avant de vous entraîner au vrai combat magique 3 fois par mois lors du dernier semestre.

Tout au long de l'année nous auront des cours sur les sortilèges les plus complexes une fois par semaine ainsi que 2 fois par mois sur les créatures les plus redoutées du monde magique et comment s'en prémunir. Mes cours ne seront pas exhaustifs dans les domaines autres que la DCFM mais ils devraient être suffisamment consistants pour que vous compreniez l'importance de l'interdisciplinarité. Des questions ? Oui Miss... ?

\- Fortescue, professeur. Vous qui êtes Auror vous pourriez nous expliquer les systèmes d'habilitation des Aurors ?

\- Oui j'y venais, lors de ce premier cours j'avais prévu de commencer par vous évaluer, mais au vu de l'article de ce matin dans la gazette je pense qu'il serait approprié de vous l'expliquer. L'article parlais donc de deux habilitations, qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

Harry n'en avait aucune idée mais autour de lui il vit plusieurs mains se lever.

\- « Oui Mr...

\- Rogue », répondit celui-ci se levant de son siège. « Il y avait l'habilitation noire et l'habilitation rouge. L'habilitation noire est la capacité légale d'un sorcier à employer des sortilèges que le ministère a classé comme étant de la magie noire. Ces sortilèges sont répartis en catégories qui sont légalement utilisables si vous avez l'habilitation égale à la catégorie. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de l'habilitation Rouge. »

Harry avait remarqué que sa mère s'était tournée vers Rogue alors qu'il avait parlé de se servir légalement de magie noire, mais quand il avait admis ne pas s'y connaître en habilitation Rouge il avait provoqué plusieurs ricanements dans la pièce notamment parmi ses amis.

\- « Bien, 3 points pour Serpentard, Effectivement l'habilitation de niveau 3 permet d'utiliser les sorts de magie Noire de catégorie 3. En revanche i niveau de catégorie et seulement 8 niveaux d'habilitations. Les habilitations sont territoriales, c'est à dire que chaque pays octroie les habilitations pour son propre territoire, seule les habilitations internationales décernées par la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers peux supplanter les habilitations des pays membres. Qui peut me parler de l'habilitation Rouge ? Oui miss...

\- Mariani professeur, » Harry vit une élève de Poufsouffle au cheveux blonds et à l'agréable visage fin se lever. Elle portait une paire de lunettes qui semblaient avoir un problème, sans toutefois que Harry ne parvienne à l'identifier. Son visage lui semblait familier sans qu'il n'arrive à le remettre. « Les catégories Rouges permettent de classifier les magies sanguines non familiales et, à l'instar des habilitations Noires, les habilitations Rouges indiquent quelles catégories sont légalement accessibles aux sorciers

\- Bien, 3 points pour Poufsouffle. Comme pour la magie noire il n'y a que 8 niveaux d'habilitations pour 9 catégories. Oui miss Grant ?

\- Je me demandait pourquoi, il était dit « sauf magies familiales ». »

De nouveaux ricanements de firent entendre.

\- « Qui peut répondre ? …. Oui, James ?»

Alors que James se levait de son siège, Harry se dit que le fait que l'Auror n'ai pas demander son nom avant de l'interroger, et surtout l'emploi du prénom de son futur père, dénotait d'une certaine proximité surement due aux relations de travail entre Kingsley et Fleamont Potter. S'il se fiait aux murmures réprobateurs de l'autre côté de la salle d'autres à Serpentard l'avait également remarqué.

\- « Toutes les maisons sorcières britanniques ont leurs secrets et souvent, cela inclut des rituels où sortilèges. Ces secrets étant, de manière assez récurrente, liés au sang familial, le Magenmagot a refusé que les magies sanguines familiales ne soient répertoriées et encore moins catégorisées anticipant une possible future législation sur leur prolifération. » James se rassit souriant en direction de Lily.

\- « C'est un bon résumé, 3 points pour Gryffondor. Encore une question Miss Grant ?

\- Oui professeur, ce doit être très handicapant pour les Aurors, si quelqu'un invente un rituel de Magie sanguine, il lui suffit de le déclarer « magie familiale » pour ne pas être inquiété par son usage.

\- Enfait c'est plus complexe que cela, on peut clamer une forme précise de magie comme Magie familiale mais c'est un acte magique puissant et qui a des conséquences sur toute la lignée et doit être fait avec précaution et répondre à de nombreux critères, mais je pense que cela vous sera expliquer plus tard par un autre professeur que moi, donc je ne développerais pas plus ici. » lui répondit Kingsley avec un sourire.

Hermione semblait frustrée par cette absence de réponse concrète et Harry était à peu près sûr qu'elle irait en chercher la réponse à la bibliothèque avant la fin de la semaine, de la journée même s'il lui en était possible.

Le cours continua ainsi, et Harry apprit que chaque pays avait sa propre classification, ainsi que la CIMS, et son propre système d'habilitation et que cela posait de nombreuses difficultés dans les relations internationales. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le sujet d'une rédaction de trente centimètres qui serait à rendre le mardi suivant. Au bout de quarante minutes, le sujet fut épuisé et Kingsley leur fit passer les sujets de petits tests destinés à évaluer le niveau général. Trente minutes plus tard les tests furent rendus et Kingsley les parcourus rapidement pour au bout de cinq minutes se déclarer relativement satisfait et lancer un cours théorique sur les sortilèges informulés. Au bout des deux heures de Cours les élèves sortaient avec un deuxième devoir, lui à rendre au cours suivant, le vendredi matin.

Le repas de midi était déjà bien entamé, Harry Ron et Hermione était d'abord aller dans leur dortoir pour y échanger leurs affaires de DCFM contre celles de Métamorphose. Ils étaient ensuite redescendus dans la grande salle pour y prendre le repas du midi. En arrivant dans la grande Salle ils étaient partis s'asseoir aux côtés de la bande de filles de sixième année et avaient commencé à y discuter du cours de DCFM et plus particulièrement de la première partie. Un garçon de cinquième année, Bolton McLagen, qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré lors du déjeuner de Slughorn dans le Poudlard Express, s'était rappelé à leur souvenir disant que les cinquièmes années avaient eu le droit au même début de cours en première période de la matinée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que McLagen avait le regard insistant quand il se tournait vers Lily, de nombreuses bouclettes blondes recouvrant son front et sa nuque, la robe visiblement onéreuses et l'allure savamment débraillée, Harry le voyait comme une malhonnête représentation d'un Apollon moderne. Si le visage était charmeur, le sourire semblait faux, forcée enfin peut-être juste pas assez sincère. Après tout peut-être n'était-ce là que sa réaction de répulsion face à un garçon souriant à celle qui deviendrait sa mère.

\- « Nous en quatrième année, il n'a malheureusement que survolé le sujet. C'est dommage, surtout que j'aimerais bien être Auror. » s'était plaint une fille en face de McLagen que le trio regarda interrogateur. « Ah désolée, Brejna Malkovich, quatrième année à Gryffondor. »

Malkovich, elle, était une jeune fille qui paraissait plus vieille que ses supposés quatorze ans. Malgré sa petite taille, elle avait le visage d'une jeune femme slave, de longs cheveux lisses où chaque mèche semblait vouloir se démarquer par une teinte différente de sa voisine, oscillant entre le châtain et un blond sombre. Elle avait un regard fier et une tenue droite.

Le garçon qui parla ensuite se trouvait de l'autre côté du petit groupe, séparé d'eux par Franck et Jonathan. Il avait les cheveux impeccablement coiffés, lisses et d'un blond terne avec une raie à droite dont aucune petite fibre ne dépassait. L'uniforme comme la robe eux aussi était droit et tiré sans un seul pli. Le garçon au visage agréable et courtois s'adressa à eux dans un ton mesuré ou il ne laissé transparaître qu'une légère touche de désappointement amusé.

\- « Malheureusement nous en septième année nous ne l'avons plus avant Jeudi car notre premier cours était hier matin, ce qui veux dire que nous n'aurons pas ce cour avant après-demain. » puis il ajouta en direction du trio, « Je suis Bryan Cristobal Bernabeu Goodkind, Préfet-en-chef, en septième année à Gryffondor. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

Le trio se présentât et la discussion reprit. Au fur et à mesure il transparaissait que GoodKind et McLagen ne s'appréciait pas énormément. Mais surtout Harry entendit très distinctement une remarque désobligeant de James assis quelques places plus loin lorsque Goodkind avait dit qu'il postulerait aussi au poste d'attrapeur mais n'en espérait pas grand-chose.

Alors que tout le groupe se levait de table pour se rendre à leur prochaine salle, Métamorphose pour un double cour dans le cas des sixièmes années, Harry remarqua que le siège du directeur était vide et il ne se souvint pas l'avoir vu du repas.

Le cours de Métamorphose avait commencé par lui laisser une impression de plus en plus désagréable de déjà-vu. Outre le sempiternel discours sur les ASPICs, le cours, comme dans leur sixième année, portait sur les sortilèges d'apparitions. Le cours avait commencé, comme il s'en souvenait, par une première heure de théorie sur les bases de la matérialisation métamorphique. Et s'enchaînait, comme la première fois, sur une heure de pratique appliquée à la conjuration d'aiguille qui était une réminiscence de leur première métamorphose en première année d'une allumette en aiguille.

Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait conjuré son aiguille depuis un quart d'heure maintenant et son esprit s'égarait en direction de la raison à l'absence du directeur lors du repas. D'habitude le directeur essayait d'être aux repas le plus possible, et une raison importante devait l'avoir retenu. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'une image du vénérable professeur en plein diner d'affaire avec des elfes de maison en costumes se peignait dans son esprit. Sourire qui disparut quand le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta à sa table pour le réprimander.

\- « Eh bien Mr Carter, vous ne vous exercez pas ? »

Harry lui tendit l'aiguille sentant de légères aspérités sous ses doigts.

\- « Je l'ai déjà fait professeur

\- Mr Carter, Je suis sûr que l'on vous l'a déjà signifié à Salem, mais dans le cas improbable où ce ne serait pas le cas je vais le répéter, la métamorphose est un art, il est toujours possible de se perfectionner, et si comme tout art il requiert une bonne dose de rigueur, il laisse également une place à l'imagination et à la créativité. Votre aiguille n'est pas encore parfaitement polie, elle pourrait encore être améliorer si vous vous concentriez un peu plus, ce qui vient en s'entraînant, prenez exemple sur miss Grant à coté de vous qui a produit l'aiguille la plus polie qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ici depuis longtemps, deux points pour Gryffondor. »

La vice-directrice s'éloigna et Harry sentit le rouge de la gêne lui monter aux joues. Harry l'entendit quelques rangées derrière lui complimenter James. Il se retourna pour découvrir une aiguille dont la base était ornée de très fines ramures de cerfs enroulées à la base de l'aiguille :

\- « Très bien Mr Potter, très créatif ces ramures, 2 points pour Gryffondor, travaillez encore la concentration cependant, cette aiguille pourrait être plus lisse. Mr Black, n'est-ce pas un peu large pour une aiguille ? ceci ressemble plus à un pieux. »

Sirius lui répondit d'un sourire charmeur :

\- « C'est que à chaque fois que je tente de la faire apparaître plus fine votre nom est illisible. »

Alors que son futur parrain tournait l'aiguille Harry y lit très clairement « _Minerva McGonagall_ » écrit dans une élégante calligraphie.

\- « Mr Black, la flatterie ne vous sauveras pas d'un devoir supplémentaire si je juge votre aiguille insuffisamment satisfaisante à la fin de l'heure » le réprimanda gentiment McGonagall alors qu'elle passait à la table suivante

Harry n'en crut pas ses sens ! McGonagall ! Réprimandant _gentiment_ un élève ! Avaient-ils vraiment juste voyagé dans le temps ?! Ou se trouvaient ils dans un autre monde avec des lois naturelles différentes.

Puis son regard se portât sur l'aiguille d'Hermione parfaitement lisse. La directrice de la maison Gryffondor avait raison, il ne pouvait se reposer sur ses lauriers, la guerre l'attendait et s'il était coincé dans le passé il faudrait qu'il en profite pour devenir plus fort, trop de gens en dépendaient ! Il reprit donc l'exercice tout en réfléchissant à cette histoire de concentration. Combien de fois Rogue l'avait-il invectivé sur son manque de concentration ? Il ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux. Après tout Rogue n'avait jamais eu de cesse de chercher à le ridiculiser. Mais là c'était McGonagall qui le lui faisait remarquer, la stricte mais loyale McGonagall. Il décida que dès la fin du cours il irait emprunter des livres sur l'occlumancie qu'il avait bien trop sous-estimé, il commencerait aussi sa lecture du livre sur la magie noire qu'il avait trouvé la veille dans la Salle sur Demande.

Alors que le cours se terminait le professeur se déplaça de table en table, vérifiant les résultats de chacun et distribuant une rédaction supplémentaire au 40 cm sur les « principes de la conjuration de bases » pour les moins chanceux qui avaient la tache de décrire leur échec et la raison dudit échec.

Elle examinait l'aiguille d'Harry, qui était toujours très loin d'être aussi nette que celle d'Hermione, elle était, en revanche, ouvragée de telle façon que la partie supérieure formait un caducée.

\- « Cela est bien mieux Mr Carter. Même s'il faut encore travailler la concentration ce travail mériterait un Effort exceptionnel.

\- Merci professeur

\- Si vous tenez à me remercier, obtenez un Optimal à vos ASPICs de Métamorphose l'an prochain. »

Ron lui présentât un travail plus net que celui de Harry mais non ouvragé, qui lui valut quelques conseils du professeur. Le cours se termina et en sortant avec ses deux amis Harry déclina la proposition de Ron de se rendre en Salle commune prétextant devoir aller à la bibliothèque tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron quant Hermione lui tournait le dos, discutant avec Lily.

Arrivant en bibliothèque, il espérait que Ron mette à profit le temps que Harry leur laissait pour parler avec Hermione. Il se dirigea alors vers la section réservée aux arts de l'esprit. La section était petite et dans un coin. Cachée loin de tous les sujets les plus courants elle se faisait facilement oubliée. Pourtant il y vit deux étudiant qui discutaient à voix basse : Severus Rogue et Regulus Black. S'il n'entendait pas leur discussion, le bourdonnement qui se manifestât quand il essaya, ne laissait que peu de doutes sur la raison, il comprit à la gestuelle que Rogue conseillait le jeune frère de Sirius. Il s'en désintéressât pour se concentrer sur les livres qui étaient proposés. Ses yeux finirent par s'arrêter sur un ouvrage intéressant : « _L'apprentissage des arts de l'esprit, une pratique en stades progressifs. Vol 1_ ». Les volumes deux et trois étaient manquant comme le prouvait l'écart entre les volume 1 et 4. Harry en tira le livre et en lut le sous-titre : « _Description et généralités sur les deux formes antagonistes et premiers stades de l'occlumancie_ ». Rogue et Regulus s'éloignèrent en direction de la sortie. Si Regulus ne lui accorda pas un regard, Rogue lui jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture du grimoire que tenait Harry et ce dernier fut sûr d'y avoir décelé une fugace touche d'appréciation. Harry faillit s'en étouffer avec sa salive. Rogue le regardant d'un regard presque appréciateur. Il se promit de garder ce souvenir en mémoire pour la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait le meurtrier dans sa temporalité d'origine et se ferait une joie de laisser le traître voir se souvenir dans son esprit avant de lui faire payer la mort de Dumbledore. Harry alla s'installer à une table pour pouvoir commencer la lecture du grimoire. Il était écrit à la main, d'une écriture fine et allongée qui rappelait vaguement celle de Dumbledore.

Après trois quarts d'heure de lecture et de prise de notes, Harry fit le point sur ce qu'il avait apprît.

Les arts antagonistes de l'esprit comme l'auteur appelait l'occlumancie et la legilimancie, consistait à « déformer » son esprit en se servant de sa magie. Quand la legilimancie consistait à « l'étendre », l'occlumancie, elle, était l'art de cloisonner et d'ordonner son esprit. Mais l'auteur spécifiait bien, et insistait même, que la métaphore spatiale s'arrêtait là car l'esprit ne souffrait pas des limitations de l'espace, il pouvait s'étendre au sein de l'esprit d'un occlumens accompli. Et l'occlumancie ne limitait en rien le développement de l'esprit de l'utilisateur. En outre il était tout à fait possible d'être maître dans les deux disciplines qu'y n'étaient antagonistes que dans leur approche.

L'apprentissage des arts de l'esprit se faisait par stades, mais il n'était pas obligatoire de finir de maîtriser un stade pour passer au suivant, ce n'était que recommandé. De même les exercices de travail de l'esprits propres à chaque stade n'étaient pas tous à faire forcément dans l'ordre proposé. Résister à une attaque mentale direct en se servant de barrières faisait partie du deuxième stade qui était la création de barrières mentales. Hermione leur avait visiblement fait sauter quelques étapes. Le premier stade était la prise de conscience et la familiarisation avec son propre esprit. Dans les exercices demandés il y avait notamment plusieurs de ceux que Hermione leur avait imposés dont la méditation. Les autres exercices Harry les avaient quasiment tous retrouvés dans le deuxième stade. Mais leur niveau actuel était incomplet, tant pour le premier que pour le deuxième stade. Harry avait pris consciencieusement en note chaque exercice et leur but ainsi que les conseils pour les deux premiers stades se disant qu'il les pratiquerait tous les soirs au moins une heure avant de s'endormir.

Harry sortit ensuite son livre traitant des dangers de la magie noire et commença à en lire l'introduction. « L'abjurateur éclairé », pseudonyme pris par l'auteur, s'y exprimait sur différentes notions qu'il juge importante à la lecture de son livre comme des définitions plutôt vagues et ouvertes de concepts comme le savoir, le pouvoir, le désir ou encore la Magie. Mais sa définition la plus vague était de loin celle qu'il donnait de la magie noire, qui en plus de n'engager à rien était amendée de multiple fois au long de l'introduction pour y apporter toujours plus de nuances. A la fin de sa lecture de l'introduction Harry aurait été bien en peine résumer la penser de l'auteur sur ce qui faisait l'essence de la magie noire. Il se lança tout de même dans la lecture du premier chapitre s'intitulant « Analyse de la connaissance et des mécanismes essentiels de l'acte magique ». Le chapitre traitant principalement des recherches fondamentales (et des résultats qui en découlent) faites à propos de la magie qui serait donc une sorte de puissance interne à chaque chose que les éléments magiques pourraient faire se mouvoir. L'auteur reconnaissait que cette vision était une parmi tant d'autre et surtout que, comme toutes les autres, elle était très incomplète et il s'avouait lui-même très insatisfait du peu, si ce n'est l'absence, de certitudes à ce sujet. Harry sentait l'impatience et la frustration monté au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Cet auteur avait-il la moindre réponse à apporter aux questions qu'il posait ?! Le deuxième chapitre lui apportât, en revanche, un peu de satisfaction. Il se nommait : « Magie noire quelles formes, pour quels effets ? ». Pourtant le chapitre commençait mal en disant que les experts n'étaient que rarement d'accord, et Harry avait failli refermer le livre de frustration. Mais la suite s'était avérée instructive, plusieurs formes de magie noires avaient été décrite avec une description des effets les plus approuvés de ses formes et, enfin, une prise de risque de l'auteur qui en décrivait quelques autres effets dont lui pensait la justesse. Un passage avait d'ailleurs très intéressé Harry ; dans se passage, sans aller jusque parler de déchirure de l'âme (ce qui fit se demander à Harry si l'auteur avait connaissance des horcruxe), l'auteur décrivait différentes atteintes à l'intégrité de l'utilisateur. Il y discourait bien évidemment de l'âme qui s'en trouverait noircie et « mutilée », mais aussi de l'esprit qui devenait moins précautionneux, ainsi que du corps dont on perdait un peu de la propriété, quoi que cela ait voulu dire. L'auteur y digressait pour définir l'âme, l'esprit et le corps. Puis différentes formes de magies noires étaient sommairement décrites pour ensuite être associées à différents effets suivis d'exemples pour la compréhension du lecteur. Ainsi un sacrifice de sang pour de la magie noire n'était pas reçu par le corps comme une simple perte de sang, en effets le corps met suite à un sacrifice de sang quatre à dix fois plus de temps à se recomposer un complet volume sanguin.

La lecture du troisième chapitre se termina par une anecdote à propos d'un certain « Enrico le Givré » qui serait décédé en tentant un rituel qu'il aurait mal juger. Le livre étant avare en informations, Harry hésita un moment à aller chercher de plus amples informations à ce sujet, mais avec ses deux lectures de l'après-midi il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il décida donc de ranger ses affaires pour retourner en Salle commune.

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre très court mais je ne me voyais pas mettre la suite dans ce chapitre  
Toujours du mal à m'astreindre à l'écriture et à me motiver. même si mon histoire me passionne x)  
Merci d'avoir lu, et de me dire ce que vous en pensez  
A la prochaine ( dans pas trop longtemps je l'espère)  
John Courtepatte


End file.
